


Heal the dust

by yaoyaolu



Category: Daredevil (TV), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Not Underage, Peter is 18, Tony Stark Needs a Hug
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-24
Updated: 2019-07-15
Packaged: 2019-07-16 12:28:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 112,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16086101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yaoyaolu/pseuds/yaoyaolu
Summary: AVG3之后两年。铁虫。





	1. Wake up

天热得有些反常，傍晚吹来的风凝固在纽约街头，仿佛堵塞在胸口，让人喘不过气来。太阳坠下地平线之前发出的刺眼的强光在城市里没有多少用武之地，嶙峋矗立的高楼让万丈光芒断成无数截，再聚合成为一体已经失去了霸道。除了在城市里蒸腾起热浪之外，并不会叫人无法直视。纽约人见惯了反常的事，天气作怪不过是人们见面的小小谈资，过不了多久就会飘散在街头男男女女指尖的香烟烟雾中。  
Peter陪着May在一家餐厅的露天天台上用晚餐，庆祝她拿到了今年的第一笔奖金。几个小时后Peter就会返回学校，这让他有些舍不得May，勺子搅着盘子里的西班牙冷汤，眼睛盯着她不挪开目光：“要不是周三有考试……”  
“麻省理工不是让你随意旷课的学校。”  
“好啦，我有分寸的。”Peter笑着低头，抿嘴喝下一口汤，“为什么我们不在家里吃呢？”  
“什么时候这么喜欢我做的菜了？说谎的小孩子可不会交好运哦。”May喝了点红酒，“我听同事说这里的海鲜饭很地道。”  
“既然这样，那么我会多吃一份的。”Peter挺直胸膛，眼眸里沾上了露台吊顶温热的吊灯的光，那光雾蒙蒙地，映出一点天真来。  
“还像读高中的样子，你已经是个大学生了。”May敏锐地捕捉到侄子高兴时流露出的雀跃口吻，或许Parker家的人骨子里都有令人舒服的孩子气的东西，而她已经很久没在Peter身上看到这股天真的孩子气了。  
侍者在闷热的空气中撤下空盘，上了主菜，Peter注意到有个年轻人的衬衫湿透了。“我打工的时候，如果衬衫湿了，会被管事的骂的。”他小声说。  
“你可以不用去——”  
“May，我的同学都在打工赚零花钱，我这么做也没什么奇怪的。你没有让我吃苦，这是我自己想去做的事情。”  
May长叹一口气，忽地又笑了：“记得你在中城高中读书的时候可没空打工。”  
“啊哈！”Peter眨眨眼，“因为我还有另一份工作，麻省理工没办法让我做那个。”  
May谨慎地不提起Stark工业，转而提起了复仇者：“他们居然可以说服你不要在另一个城市见义勇为，从这点来说，我要感谢Maria，她真是帮了我大忙。”  
“Maria？你们关系好到可以叫名字而不是姓氏了啊。”  
“和你未来的同事关系好一点令你紧张了吗？Parker先生。”  
Peter晃着脑袋，用叉子叉起一片肉吃掉，像是打定了主意要在这个昏热的傍晚讨May开心。“你说是就是吧，我21岁之后的同事能在现在让你高兴就好。”他知道May在担心什么，从过去那个曾经造访他们小公寓的男人到现在时任神盾局局长的干练女性，都是会带她的侄子走近危险的家伙。只是May太善解人意，了解Peter非同寻常的超能力后更是如此。他们从Ben离开这个家的悲伤中走出来后从未高声指责过彼此，Peter记得自己半跪在May面前握着她的双手，同她说如果Ben还在，会希望自己能够做点什么，那时May坐在沙发上浑身颤抖，眼噙满泪水，吻着他的额头。  
Maria Hill和Pepper Potts后来也拜访过他们，坐在沙发上吃着May的自制饼干，眉头紧锁，喝了很多水。Peter在不算宽敞的客厅里面对三位女性着实不知所措，只能找借口跑出了家门，钻进了路边的奥迪车内，Happy转过来看他。  
“你真是个傻小子。”  
“她们三个，有点吓人。”Peter擦掉眼角的一滴泪，深呼吸，拼命控制自己，不去回忆过去的事。大脑里闪回的全是泰坦星上的尘霾、废墟还有仰头就能望到的稀落的星光。星光变成尘土，风吹过什么都没有剩下。  
“别怕，她们只是都关心你。”  
“我知道，我知道。”Peter重重点头。他当然知道，就像过去那个人一样 那个人第一次来这里，有只眼睛上的淤青还没褪，西装里的衬衫领口随意散开，似是精心摆弄成一种懒散的样子。Peter甚至记得那淤青的颜色深浅和大小形状，记得他同自己打招呼的口气。他太久没听到他说话了，回忆起来，耳道里疼得厉害，像是有把锉刀磨过。  
May见侄子吃得很认真：“你可以晚点毕业，读个硕士、博士什么的，在波士顿我看你会过得更……正常一些。”  
这会儿热度减退了不少，Peter侧着头，从斜下方看去May那边，故意躲在桌上瓶插花的后面，表现出怀疑的神情：“你确定？”  
May的兴高采烈一下步入消沉：“好吧，你肯定会在21岁的时候回来的，大概一分钟都不愿意多等。”  
这餐饭毕，Peter当真吃掉两人份的海鲜饭，月悬半空时，一辆黑色的奥迪车泊在了餐厅门外，May看得清清楚楚：“来接你了。”  
Peter冲车子招招手：“Happy！我就来！”  
May抓着他的手叮嘱：“要按时吃饭，考试重要，但是别忘记照顾好自己。”  
“我18岁了，怎么还当我是小孩子。”Peter笑得跟从前那个穿中城高中蓝色卫衣的男孩子没半点分别。  
“又要说不是第一次离开我去波士顿了。”  
“就是。”  
“淘气吧你。”May戳戳他额头，松开了手，“别让那位先生等你，去吧。”  
Pepper代表Stark集团允诺Peter公司随时为他保留实习生的职位，只要他在假期回到纽约，都可以去报道。Happy仍旧会车接车送他往返复仇者基地、神盾局办事处或者前往波士顿的机场。Peter拎起背包蹿上了车后座，一个人坐在那里等他：“Parker先生。”  
“Fury先生……”  
“Maria去华盛顿开会了。”Fury拍拍Happy的座椅，“替她来看看你。Hogan先生，我们走吧，到机场之前还有点时间。”  
Peter没想到前神盾局局长会亲自跑一趟，乖乖伸出了左手：“您怎么来了？”  
Fury拿出一个带着电子版的测试针，对准Peter的手腕轻轻扎了下：“退休老人来看看我们局里关照的小朋友，不可以吗？”  
Peter知道在那场和Thanos的战役结束后，神盾局东山再起颇为不易，复仇者联盟几乎有一半的人死亡或者失踪，Ross将军面对Nick Fury和Maria Hill的提议无法拒绝，答应可以在自己监管下重新成立神盾。这时候大家发现从泰坦星上返回的飞船里，还坐了个16岁的Peter。Ross一口否认Peter的复仇者资格，只说所有政府监管的复仇者成员都需要签署当年的索科维亚协议，而能签署这个协议的显然不能包括未成年人。奇异博士向所有仍旧留在纽约的超级英雄和神盾局负责人讲述了Peter在泰坦星上的作为，Fury听了后决定草拟一份协议，属于Peter和神盾局之间，这份协议规定Peter在年满21岁后可以自行决定是否签署协议，如果不签署，就意味着他放弃成为蜘蛛侠，会做个普通人。在此期间Peter的任何“见义勇为”行动，都需要在神盾的管理和监督下开展。  
Peter知道这就像是有人给自己套了个枷锁，不过奇异博士对他说这总比把他踹出这个圈子要好，而且Fury和Hill承担了全部责任，这是很信任他的做法。  
于是他签字了，为了不被Ross排除在外，为了还能同从那场战役中幸存下来的超级英雄保持合法的联系。  
Fury看了看提取血样的分析：“恢复得不错，年轻人。”  
“那个外星生物，还抓得到吗？”  
“目前还没有最新发现。”Fury叹口气，“你小子，真的很不安稳。被强大的外星生物寄生可不是什么美好的记忆吧？居然还惦记着。”  
Peter想笑一笑，又怕对方觉得自己太孩子气，只能板着脸：“共生体好像会记住第一任寄主的一些……事。”  
Fury当然知道他在说什么，Peter被来自外星陨石的共生体附体后险些误入歧途，万幸他的善良和助人的心令他抑制住了寄生物的邪恶作祟，一个巨大的铜钟共振让狰狞的寄生物从他的身体上脱离，可最后蜘蛛侠没能抓住那家伙。共生体在逃离后寻觅下一个宿主，化身为黑色的形似蜘蛛侠的生物在黑暗中出没。或许是第一任宿主的强大令他根本瞧不上继任的人，没过多久就抛弃了第二个宿主，继而消失得无影无踪。  
“我们没发现他，Hill还联系了Carol帮忙，不过在外太空见多识广的惊奇队长也说没有见过。”  
“我的身体，没受什么影响吧？”  
“没有，神盾局定期给你做测试是常规做法。并不是说我们担心你被共生体影响到敌我不分。”  
Peter脱口而出：“我被那家伙附身的时候的确有的时候想砸了——”  
“砸什么？你确定奇异博士会让你就这么闯进至圣所？”  
Peter不说话了，他看向窗外，像这个年纪的年轻人常有的举动，进入了自己的世界中去，忘了身边的所谓“大人物”。  
“Parker先生，你最近去过至圣所吗？”  
Peter像是凝固的石膏像，僵硬极了。“您说什么？”  
“你最近去过至圣所。”Fury用的是陈述句。  
Peter不记得他有多少个夜晚是在至圣所的房顶上度过的，这样让他安心。尽管奇异博士很欢迎他白天去做客，不过在其他人的目光下，对着那个巨大的蓝色立方体不是件容易的事情。——那个宛若一汪蓝水变成的庞然大物。  
“奇异博士很欢迎我的。”  
“我知道。”  
“难道我弄坏了价值连城的东西，他需要你代表神盾局赔偿？”  
“Peter……”Fury充满无奈。  
“我……算了。”  
Fury当然知道他去至圣所想要做什么，也知道他做不了什么，守着那里似乎在这两年中变成了一个单纯的习惯，比如洗脸刷牙那样。“你的朋友，Harry怎么样了？”  
Peter苦笑：“老样子，他在家里不太自在，因为他父亲……您知道。”  
“贸然问你最近有没有见过Osborn集团CEO化身Green Goblin跑出来过分吗？”  
“神盾局不该比我更清楚Osborn先生的动向吗？”  
Fury鼻子里哼了一声：“他卧病在床很久了，从不离开那幢老宅。没有更好的证据，我们没办法逮捕他。”  
“我不想让Harry为难，他也从不在我面前提自己的父亲……而且逮捕偌大一间企业的董事长，还是纽约市最富盛名的慈善家之一，没有当场捉拿的证据，很难吧？”  
Fury微笑着摇头：“你是个懂事的好孩子。”  
Happy适时地转过头，很得意地说：“我告诉过了你吧，他是个好孩子啊。”  
Peter这次笑了出来，听到Happy这样说话，似乎他们还在过去，逝去的时光是不是总是美好的呢？他这样想。  
“嘿，我听说你在暑假的时候认识了新朋友？”众所周知，Peter走进复仇者的世界是因为一个人，现在这个人没办法陪伴在他身边。Fury看着Peter这两年来一步一步走到现在，关心成为一种习惯，何况Peter是这样好的一个学习者。  
“哦，Daredevil，是的，他好像很不喜欢被神盾局盯着，总是来无影去无踪。”  
Fury很有深意地看着他：“Daredevil？他没有告诉过你他的名字吗？”  
“他没有告诉过你他的名字吗？”Peter重复道。  
“你也太聪明了。”  
“套我的话可不行，局长。”  
“前局长，Maria Hill现在做得不错。”  
“你想知道他的真实身份？”  
“神盾想知道。”  
“我能说什么呢？我现在只是个麻省理工的普通学生。”  
Fury不置可否。“能认识新朋友是好事，在过去你和复仇者也不太熟吧？”  
“嗯，我在柏林的时候见过一些人，在去泰坦的路上认识了奇异博士，后来的事情你都知道了……”  
Fury没来得及把这个话题继续下去，Happy通知他们机场已经到了。Peter等了对方一会儿，只等来一句道别。半小时后他在飞机上昏昏欲睡，半梦半醒间似乎听到了一个魂牵梦绕的熟悉的声音在叫他。  
“嘿，小朋友。”  
Peter睁开眼，看见自己站在泰坦星上，脚下不稳，失去了重心，他扑到钢铁侠怀里，惊恐地喊着：“我不想走。”  
“你没事的，我把你带回来了。”Tony摸着他的头，一遍一遍地说。  
Peter在Tony的怀里抬起头，努力控制泪不要从眼角滑落，可他控制不了。泰坦星上破败的景象和星外的壮观宇宙星象交相辉映，颇有戏剧感。星光流离失所，在空中浮荡，尘雾渐起见落，迷离模糊。先是模糊的酸楚，继而变成真实的疼痛，Peter胸口痛得发麻，他想紧紧抱住这个男人，又觉得从手脚开始，自己要同其他人一般即刻灰飞烟灭。  
“如果你死了，那么责任在我。”  
他记得Tony说这话时脸上的表情，冷硬得像个陌生人。他不想让他背负这种愧疚，这太可怕了。Peter闭上眼睛，液体从脸颊上滚下去，再睁开眼，泰坦星消失了，他在至圣所的魔法阵中，贴着冰蓝色的巨大的立方体，他伸手摸着空间宝石，胸口被不知哪里来的星光击穿，变成一个洞，痛不欲生。  
飞机上的空乘小姐走过来：“先生，您有什么需要吗？”  
Peter醒过来，他擦了擦脸上的汗，点点头：“请给我一杯水。”  
Stark工业的私人飞机，飞行速度极快，他已经回到了波士顿，梦也跟着结束了。  
在学校温习了两天书，进了考场，再出来，手机上有十几个未接来电，他看了看最新的一个来自现任神盾局局长，赶忙拨回去，走进最近的一家小餐馆叫了个汉堡。 “Hill局长——”  
“Peter，你看电视了吗？”  
“什么？”  
“你看新闻了吗？最好没有，我希望你从我们的人这里得到第一手消息，现在媒体都在乱报道……”  
Peter抬头看了一眼店里的挂式彩电，似乎是有CNN的主持人在进行重要消息直播。  
“什么事？”  
“Tony醒了。”  
Peter看着那个金发碧眼的男主播和屏幕上粗体的醒目文字，回了一句：“你说什么？”  
“Tony醒了，奇异博士把他拉出了空间宝石，我安排了飞机去接你……”  
Peter两耳内轰鸣，风声雨声雷声，他曾经听过的自然界中存在的各种声音伙同神盾局局长的这句话席卷而来，无一不震得他几乎失聪。  
前两天在飞机上做过的那个梦好像回来了，他贴在空间宝石上，胸口有个巨大的洞，灰尘在空中乱舞，飞回他的胸口重新填补好缺口。  
被困在空间宝石里两年之久的Tony醒了。 

Pepper Potts坐上公司最低调的一辆车，司机是个陌生人。Happy告诉她，这是雇来的专业人士，身兼保镖和司机的职务，十分可靠。Pepper笑着对Happy说：“钱花得十分可靠吧？”  
Happy点点头：“Tony什么时候回……”  
“回家或者公司？”  
“什么时候准备好了，我去接他。”  
Pepper刚坐上车没多久，就接到首席秘书的电话，Stark工业一日之内股价飞涨，只是因为有电视台播报了Tony Stark的苏醒流言。  
“老板，你要不要请几天假？”  
“不用。”Pepper抿着嘴唇，“明天估计会更忙。”  
“说得也是。”首席秘书是公司有资历的老员工了，同前任CEO见过几次，“我们前任老板醒了，我是不是还要安排个合适的机会给广大董事会和各位高层欣赏一下英雄归来？”  
“你可以办个homecoming主题的晚宴。”Pepper被她逗笑了。  
Tony昏迷不醒两年，Stark工业不是没受到影响。好在这些年来Tony早就从公司事务中抽身，底子无碍。她一度想买回复仇者大厦，Osborn开的价格高得离谱。Pepper只能作罢，重新选址另盖了一座高楼，作为Stark工业的标志性建筑。  
Tony醒来后花了一点时间听奇异博士解释目前的时间点、大家的情况、死去的和失踪的。Stark工业CEO和神盾局局长都来得很快，两个人几乎同时进入至圣所，Pepper同Maria Hill对视了一眼，现任局长谦让地后腿了一步，Pepper想了想，微笑婉拒。  
Maria谢过她，Wong尴尬地问Pepper喝点什么吗，Pepper在沙发上坐下：“水就可以了，谢谢。”她谨慎地看了看隔壁那个房间，那里有个巨大的魔法阵，魔法笼罩着一个蓝色的立方体。她过去两年间每每来看这个立方体，都觉得自己和这里格格不入，尽管Tony就在时间宝石里面。  
可他并不会走出来对她说话。

Tony听说神盾重建，礼貌地向Maria Hill送上祝贺升官之类的客套话。  
“Nick私下帮了我很多，也帮了你不少。”  
“向大众隐瞒我在至圣所里昏迷不醒的事情？”  
“你昏迷的事情公开过，只是Potts小姐不理解为什么我们要把你留在至圣所，Friday提出过把你移到你名下的医疗机构。”  
Tony点头。  
Maria简单交代了一下近几年超级英雄的情况。“Thor还在失踪，你醒着的时候我们失去的人……没有人活过来。Loki倒是不时会来地球和奇异博士一起加固对立方体的控制。Carol经常不告而别，同以前没区别。Peter已经在麻省理工读书了，他可能今晚就会飞回来看你……纽约多了几个新人，你知道我的意思，助人为乐的那种。”  
“但是好像不是很喜欢你。”  
“不喜欢神盾和复仇者。”  
Tony一笑：“如果我是新来的，我也不喜欢你们，还有我们。”  
Maria笑着联系Friday，顺便将一个手环套到Tony手腕上：“嗨，你老板醒了。”  
“是的，感谢您，Hill局长。”  
“感谢你，这些年帮了我们不少。”  
Friday没有急于同Tony说话，她能通过电子手环监测到身体各项指标。Tony则是等Maria离开后，在Pepper走进这个房间前就想，天，两年了。  
Pepper靠在门边，歪着头看他：“你好像没有变老。”  
“感谢时间宝石。”  
“我说了要你回来，要你马上回来，这个‘马上’好像隔得有点久。”  
Tony一怔，想了想明白她指的是自己踏上前往泰坦星的飞船后的那通电话。后来他们让时间逆转，重新回到那个时刻，他还是义无反顾地登上了那艘飞船。  
“宇宙空间里信号不好，我会改进一下，下次不让信号断掉。——认识了几个新朋友，我知道他们和地球的通讯信号不错。”  
“你应该知道，我不会再等你回来吃那顿晚饭了。”  
“即使我能够在宇宙里其他地方联系到你？”  
Pepper走近他，吻了吻Tony的侧脸：“我等不了你这么长时间。”  
Tony想伸手去擦她脸上的泪珠，中途却收了回来。  
曼哈顿岛上的房屋成群结伙，像是会自动繁衍，在这方土地上变出无数后裔子孙来。灯光和高楼在夜里组合成玻璃、钢铁混凝土的明亮怪兽，向人类咆哮它们的雄伟和壮硕。夜里风吹过，人声仿佛极其卑微，消散得太快，没有其他声音那么令人烦忧。汽车发动机的声音、广场上巨大的电子乐、庸扰的飞机起落的轰鸣……城市内外的声音实在是太多了，多到让人想逃离。  
Tony坚持回到纽约的家中，Happy想陪他一会儿：“你这房子上周有人来收拾过，不过没准备什么吃的，都是一点简单的东西。”  
“我可以叫外卖，除非你告诉我最近两年纽约已经没有人送外卖了。”  
“世界还没变得那么快。”  
“谢谢了。”  
Happy拍拍他的肩：“有什么需要我的地方，随时叫我来。”  
“没问题。”  
Tony独自一个人，他让Friday关闭一切灯光，黑暗里缓慢走着，他走过每一个房间，不时低头看看自己的手脚是否还在。他在宇宙中半数人变成灰烬后返回地球，召集剩下的复仇者，加入了新的超级英雄，他们用尽手段，逆转时空，让一切回到Thanos和钢铁侠在泰坦星激战的时刻。Tony这次没有试图脱下无限手套，而是巧妙了撬走了一颗空间宝石，奇异博士变出幻境，让Thanos误认为已经到了集齐宝石打响指的时刻。那个瞬间来到之前，钢铁侠启动了空间宝石困住Thanos和自己，这样的空间内，会有一半的人化成灰消失，二择一，Thanos犹豫了，他没有办法赌自己的命。宝石收到了困扰的指令，它们无法发挥效力，困住了Thanos和Tony，他们的身体都各自消失了一半，剩下的就像是失去了生命一样，被困在空间宝石内。  
Tony在两年前亲眼目睹自己的左半边身体慢慢成为灰烬，再次醒来，还有些后怕。奇异博士逼迫Loki帮助自己，用魔力凝结空间宝石内的灰尘，让它们尽量复原。Loki因着还想问Thanos如何救回被灭绝的臣民，便帮了地球这一次。魔法成为Tony苏醒的奇迹动力，能够活着走出那块巨大的宝石，这是他昏迷之前没有想过的。  
Thanos依然在沉睡。Tony醒来后看到他，开的第一句玩笑就是：“长这么高有什么好处？身体复原都慢得很。”  
奇异博士和Loki精疲力尽地告诉他，这位曾经试图消灭宇宙中一半生命的邪恶人士，恐怕是要过几年才能醒，不过他终究会醒。宝石已经释放了一个人，不代表还会困住另一个。  
Tony找到厨房里的一瓶威士忌，决定喝一口冷静下。他需要想的事情太多了，Thanos这种重量级人物还是往后排排吧。  
Friday忽然开口：“嗨，老板。”  
“我一直在等你主动开口。”  
“我是有很多事情要向您汇报，不过眼下有件事您得知道。”  
“什么？”  
“蜘蛛侠在我们的落地窗上呢，他好像知道您在家。”

Peter在洛根国际机场瞪着双眼看着飞机起飞，Tony曾经多次开玩笑说如果他拿到麻省理工的录取通知书，这架飞机就归他专人使用，往返波士顿和纽约每周一次都没问题。在无限战争之前，Peter知道他没有开玩笑，可他没想到的是这场打没了一半复仇者的战争结束后，重新回到纽约高中生的生活，真的拿到录取通知书时，Happy前来通知他Tony过去的安排，不仅是这架私人飞机，还有许多方便Peter学业、生活的计划，甚至是他日后的就业方向，创业机会。Tony甚至亲自录好过一段视频，娓娓道来自己的想法。  
“……做这些不是想束缚你，也不是想要你按照我的想法来安排人生，只是我能做的就是这些而已。你是个好孩子，会知道以后的路怎么走，我只是想，如果有一天我不在了，还能为你做些什么。  
我没办法假设你的死，只能假设我先你一步离去。这样会让心里稍微宽敞那么一点，这样就不必面对May的责备，我自己良心的责备。  
我过去总是想，如果有来自宇宙的强大的威胁真的抵达这里，我没有做到最好，让一些人牺牲了，而我还活着，那是多么糟糕透顶。  
可Fury说战争不是我发明的，战争是宇宙之间一种奇怪的沟通方式。他觉得这样能让我好过一点，我能放开手，把附加损失看淡一些。这道理我也会讲给你听，说得比他还要精彩透彻。可我只想做给你看，你和我一样懂这些，你也会做给其他人看。因为我们都不是喜欢对全世界侃侃而谈的人，有些事情，做好过一万次说。  
所以从柏林回来之后我总想保护你，想让你晚一点变成我这样，可你偏不要。这个世界有太多人类的恶，你在纽约，你总有一天会知道，宇宙间的威胁或许只涉及生死，尘世间的威胁，或许会让人狰狞可怖。建立一个人的名声需要一辈子，毁掉只需要一天。我的名声好坏参半，这没什么关系，如果一个人的寿命有一百岁，我已经走过一半了……你不一样，我想你能过得轻松自在些。所以我做了这些，一旦我死亡、失踪或者无法苏醒，会有律师通知Happy，他会找到你。  
如果你现在看到了这段录像，很抱歉让你经历我的死亡、失踪或者长期昏迷。我知道我们两个都经历过失去至亲，你会挺过去的。  
你看我得安慰自己，因为你是个好孩子，你会挺过去的。”  
Peter一个人，坐在复仇者基地里属于他的房间，房间里标配的大屏幕显示器，出自Stark工业，最新的技术，最好的播放体验，Tony的面庞无比逼真，恍若他就在自己面前说了那些话。  
泪水失控，满面皆是。  
Peter想抓住什么东西扔过去，砸坏那台播放器。“你会挺过去的”这句话如果装了自动回放键，在他脑子里一遍一遍循环。  
他从小就喜欢的超级英雄，仰慕了多年的男人，他居然开始怕听到这熟悉的音调语气。他怕得不行，怕这就是他们最后的联系，除此之外全是回忆。从他童年时在Stark博览会上被Tony救下开始，到他14岁时狭小的家中起居室的相会，层层叠叠的画面相互覆盖，色彩斑斓的回忆长河蜿蜒而下，爆炸的记忆。  
心情平静的时候，他会走进至圣所，在巨大的魔法阵外驻足，一动不动看着立方体——空间宝石。宝石里困着的是Thanos和Tony Stark。他们各自蜷局在一个角落，闭着双眼，像是两具尸体那样。至圣所这个魔法阵外永远有人守候，Stephen Strange、Wong甚至是Loki……他们永不停歇地守在阵外，轮流值守。Peter没办法当着他们的面流露最深的愿望，梦里他会看到自己紧紧贴着宝石的一面，妄想抱住那块冰蓝巨大的东西。他不知道宝石能否把自己的体温传到里面去，传到那个人的手掌里。梦里有的时候他们还在泰坦星上，Tony变成了灰尘，被风吹散，他拼命追着风跑，风里的尘埃很快消失掉，他跑遍整个星球，嗓子喊得干哑疼痛。  
他喊的是Tony，无数遍的Tony，无数遍。  
梦醒过来，他已经到了纽约。夜风吹到脸上，竟然有些湿润的咸腥味。Peter套上蜘蛛侠战衣，凌晨时分冲到Tony家住所，Karen忽然对他说话：“Stark先生请您进去，他说‘你又不是不知道门在哪里’。”  
Peter在战衣里红着脸走到门前，Tony开了门，就站在大宅的门厅里，一如两年前的某个夜晚。  
“Wong告诉我你回来了。”他局促不安地解释自己的贸然造访。  
“嗨，小朋友，看到我回来这么冷静吗？”  
Peter想冲过去抱住他，无比地想。他从不敢假设Tony醒来后的事情，以至于这件事真的发生了，竟然不知该如何应对。恍惚间他伸出一只手：“先生、Stark先生，我……欢迎您回来。”  
“这里应该是我的家。不过，谢谢你了。”Tony握住他的手，拍拍他的肩膀，“进来吧，我刚刚叫了披萨外卖。猜你应该还没吃晚饭？”  
“没有。”Peter的肚子叫出了声音。  
“Karen说你很快就搭飞机回来了。”  
“是，等不及……我两年没见到你了。”  
“两年你都没来过至圣所见我吗？”  
Peter紧张极了：“不是，是我两年没见过你……”  
Tony笑他：“两年没见过我醒着了。”  
“我应该留你在这里休息的。”  
“为什么？我变老了还是变丑了？让你有点不想面对？我对自己还是很有信心的，发生什么事情了都还是会保持很帅气的外表。”  
Peter听到门铃响了，即刻跳起来说：“我去拿披萨。”  
Tony不拦着他，他盯着Peter的背影看，想着他到底长高了多少。Peter取回披萨：“我们去餐厅吧？”随后发觉Tony的目光有些凝固在自己身上，“怎么了？”  
“你长大了。”  
Peter高举着披萨，甚至举到了头顶：“是吗？”  
“长高了不少吧？”  
“没有，就一点。”  
“18岁了。”  
“是18岁了。”  
“我呢？”  
“还是没有什么变化的帅气的外表？”  
Tony笑了起来：“去餐厅吧。”脸上笑起来堆积的纹路都好似过去一样。  
有那么一瞬间，Peter觉得好像他们之间没有经历过这两年的分别。


	2. Memory

Tony本想一个人在黑暗里游荡一夜，这房子过去他不常来。  
初成为钢铁侠的日子，他在洛杉矶常住，阳光、沙滩和随心所欲的飞车更适合他。纽约的高楼林立更像一群骇人的怪物，复仇者们在这儿迎接过一次又一次的袭击，钢铁巨厦间冒出了真的怪物，比人幻想的还要恐怖，回想起来那滋味实在不算好。他建了属于自己的高楼，上面Stark的名字是标准CI却也能看出几分张扬跋扈来，后来变成复仇者联盟，一样毫不低调。再后来，Tony卖掉了大楼，签字的那一刻他有点犹疑，最终还是落笔了。  
纽约的大宅，更多保留了他父母的烙印。他不睡这里的主卧，那里尽是他母亲的临终前留下的一切。他逃避这栋房子，尽可能多花时间待在复仇者大厦或者基地里，这里让他陌生和紧张。可昏迷两年后他能够想到的第一个地方只有这里，不是公司，不是北面的基地，也不是神盾新盖好的办公大楼，他只想来这里，想跟父母诉说濒临死亡的感觉。  
“我还以为可以试试去另一个地方见你们，结果还是回来了。”Tony坐在黑暗的环境里自语。酒杯攒在手里，左手抖得像上了发条的旧玩具，他只能用力攒得更紧一点，体温快要捂化里面的冰块。  
Tony Stark睁着双眼，眼睛里的深色暗过夜。  
Peter的突然造访，实在在Tony意料之外。他想了想应该是Karen的关系，又因着两年未见小朋友，的确很想见见他，打定主意不去逼问他如何得知自己回到了家，只是吩咐Friday打开了夜晚需要的照明。大餐厅内内更是灯火通明，高得不寻常的天花板，夏日炎炎时节这里不开冷气通风和采光效果也会非常好，壁灯、水晶吊灯和狭长高雅的木桌上数盏莹莹烁烁的装饰灯，将深夜里的豪宅映照得白日一般。尽管Happy说厨房里没有多少储备食物，Tony清楚他关于多少的标准远超一般人认识。冰箱里各种水果都可以堆满一个大盘子，艳红的樱桃，硕大的芒果和晶莹剔透的葡萄被Tony拾掇出一份放在Peter面前，五六种奶酪都切成方便入口的小块，配上他之前倒好的那杯酒，唯独巨大的披萨看起来有点格格不入。Tony从冰柜中取出冻好的冰块，他知道冰球是用指定牌子的矿泉水冰好的，这是品尝一杯上好的威士忌的关键——如果你一定要冰块和水的话。  
“行了，小朋友，别客气，我的客人。”  
听到这熟悉又陌生的词句，Peter的心跳停了起码五秒钟，他记得Tony常叫他的方式，千奇百怪的表示亲昵的方法：kid、kiddo、cubby、Spiderling、Underoos……Tony的语言词汇表达有非同寻常的范围，常常逗得他大笑不断。后来他被困在无限宝石内，昏迷时间长达两年之久，再也没有人这样变花样叫他，似是一曲回荡在宇宙的歌，词曲被分割开，互相找不到对方。  
他安静地陪他吃完披萨，礼貌地提出改日再来，Tony直截了当拆穿他：“你专程从波士顿飞回来不就是为了看我？半夜三更回去吵醒May吗？再告诉她你是为了我特地回纽约的，我看我是嫌自己活得太长……”  
Peter尴尬地笑了。  
“房子有足够多的客房供你挑选，今晚在这里凑合一夜吧。”  
年轻人踌躇半天，一只脚在地板上摩擦了几个来回，害Tony Stark担心自己厨房铺的高级进口意大利瓷砖要被蜘蛛侠给踩碎几块。“好，不过你休息吧，我也去睡觉。”  
“吃完这么多披萨你能马上入睡？行行好，我可是刚刚苏醒的中年男子，身体状况跟变异超人体质的蜘蛛侠不能比。”  
“Friday怎么说？你看过医生了吗？奇异博士有没有用魔法为你增强一下体质——”  
“停停停！”Tony被一串连珠炮提问逼得举手投降，“如果我身体状况不允许，你觉得他们会放我出至圣所？Pepper大张旗鼓地把我名下最招摇的加长豪华车拉上街逛了一圈，最后停在我公司旗下一间康复休养院，记者们估计都守在那里。”  
“这是你家？”  
“是啊，这是我父母的家。一般没人来这里，包括我自己……你应该能感觉到，我跟我爸的关系不是特别，亲密。”Tony犹豫再三，选了个词做结尾。  
“本来想问问你这两年有什么事情要讲给我的，”Tony随手拿起一个Stark Pad，“Friday刚刚把你过去两年发给我的短消息整合了一下，我觉得自己在面对一本百万字小说，你说呢，Parker先生？”  
Peter的双颊腾地接近红色：“我、我以为你醒不过来了，就一直发消息给你，天，我要走了。”  
Tony忍俊不禁，时隔两年后再看这小子支支吾吾慌乱不安还是觉得有趣：“你怕我当面朗读给你听？那写的时候为什么不怕？对我醒过来这么没信心啊，Parker先生，我看我有必要给你上两节课，主讲一下Tony Stark百折不挠的精神。”  
Peter扒着餐桌，垂着脑袋，手指在上面画圈，似乎再这样画下去会凭空出现一个漩涡，把自己吸进去消失在Tony面前。  
Tony的眼神忽地暗沉了几分，伸手敲了敲Peter面前的桌面：“你看，你曾经在我怀里消失，只剩下飞散的灰，我还不是想办法把你救回来了。你现在这样不信任我，有点让我伤心啊，小朋友。”  
Peter猛地抬头，一双眼睛瞪着对方，鼓着两颊，像是嘴里含着千百个问题，不知道从哪个开始。“如果说这个世界有很多事情不值得我信任，你绝对是让我对很多事情还有信心的原因。”  
“谢谢。”Tony诚恳地道谢。  
如此赤城地表述完毕Peter反而窘迫起来，只好换了话题：“你那时候还伤着，我记得。”  
“什么？”  
“我消失之前抱着你，我感觉到了，Tony……你伤得很重，你是怎么回到地球的？我们的降落不是很理想，那艘飞船被毁了。”他忍了那么久，不想在钢铁侠面前失控，水光在眼眶里打转，眼白红得吓人。  
“哦，我该说什么呢，上帝保佑Thanos？他的随机消灭生命法则还是有很多不可取的地方，这可以成为你日后的人生经验教训——不要轻易把自己的养女留给潜力最大的敌人。Nebula是个很有趣的星际旅行同伴，她帮了我不少，或者说她主要是想救回自己的姐姐，把我当成踏脚石。不过我们还是非常努力不要在抵达地球之前把对方杀死，后来的事情你差不多都知道了？”  
Peter点点头，Tony这一段说得非常缓慢，有意放慢了语速，这让他心跳慢慢平缓，情绪也得到了控制。  
“你说得对，我需要休息。”Tony长出一口气，“你也需要休息了，小朋友。”  
Peter知道这是“有什么事情明天再议”的暗示，他安静地跟着Tony去了一间客房，草草洗脸刷牙，在床上卧倒。  
“需要为您留盏灯吗？Parker先生。”Friday很贴心地问他。  
“我能跟Karen聊聊吗？”  
“当然可以，我这就把她接进来。”  
“Friday，你能……让我们单独聊聊吗？十分钟后我就睡觉。”  
Friday说没问题，即刻同另一间客房的Tony汇报：“老板，我要告诉他这里的一切我都会备份吗？”  
Tony心里腹诽自己的AI心思太深：“你想告诉他吗？”  
“还是算了，如果我需要真的回避，必须断开和整栋房子的服务器连接。”  
“那就别告诉他了，除非你想看看他们在聊什么，总不至于是在背后讲你的坏话。”  
Friday的语气仍旧平稳：“按照我对Parker先生的了解，他和Karen有98%的可能性是在讨论您，至于是好的还是坏的方面，就不好说了。”  
Tony低沉地哼了一声：“我有什么坏的方面值得说的？”  
Friday没回应。  
Peter靠在床头，轻轻叫Karen：“我不敢看手机。”  
“如果你想知道有没有人联系你，May只给你发了条短消息，她说知道你很关心钢铁侠，如果能安排好学校里的事情，就回来一趟吧。”  
“Ned和MJ呢？”  
“有八通未接来电来自Ned，以及十条消息，MJ没打电话，发了三条消息。另外Harry Osborn有拨电话给你。”  
“Harry？”  
“是的，你想联系他吗？”  
“不了，我现在只想跟你说说话。”  
“要告诉May你回到纽约了吗？”  
“明天吧，现在太晚。”  
Karen像是知道他很为难似的：“Peter，你应该告诉Tony你很担心他。”  
“我说不出口。”Peter觉得刚刚吃下的水果、奶酪和披萨现在在胃里作祟，翻江倒海同他诉说消化不良的苦。“我不太舒服。”  
“你应该吃点药。”  
“我的体温没升高吧？”  
“暂时没有。”  
Peter躺下，拉起被子盖好，蜷缩起来。“Karen，我只敢对你说这件事。”  
“我知道，但是我觉得你应该再和其他人聊聊。”  
Peter从May、Ned到MJ统统想了一遍，潜意识里这三个人都会告诉他，他们早就知道他喜欢Tony Stark，而且他们会安慰他，说一些让他远离纠结的话。可每每思及这个过程，整颗心都会收紧再膨胀炸开。他不想让亲人和朋友担心他太多，心房里收容的感情显然已经不是一般的暗恋和憧憬，一旦对真实世界里的人说出口，它就会变成一个事实存在，而不是像现在这样，只存在于他自己的幻想世界里。  
“他好像很困扰。”  
“他刚刚醒过来，有两年了……谁这样都会困扰的。”  
“我想帮忙，可我知道自己帮不上他什么。”  
Karen陪着Peter静默了一会儿：“Stark先生不是一个喜欢讲述自己困扰的人。”  
“尤其是面对我的时候。”  
“他过去经常在你面前提起他父亲。”  
“你觉得我应该让他多照顾我吗？这样会不会让他觉得我长不大？”Peter捏着被子，终于放松地打开了身体，仰卧在床上。  
“我觉得你可以跟他聊聊过去两年的事情，轻松点的，他应该很高兴听到你有这么多趣事要告诉他。”  
Peter笑了起来：“比如差点跟Ned一起参加毕业舞会跳舞吗？”  
“你可以删掉被Flash嘲笑的那部分。”  
“我还有很多不想告诉他的事情……但是总觉得他会马上知道的。”  
“你潜入Osborn公司发现CEO是个坏人跟他打了一架还没赢？被外星共生体附身差点神志不清杀人？Maria Hill会给他提交完整的报告的。”  
“谢谢你提醒我……那我还是先主动交代了吧。”Peter无奈地说。  
“早点休息吧，Peter，大家都很喜欢你，没有人例外。”  
Peter把被子拉到自己的脸上，只露出眼睛：“你想告诉我，他也会喜欢我的是吗？”  
“晚安。”  
“好吧，晚安。”

由于Peter在周中骤然返回纽约，翌日再飞回波士顿变得毫无意义。早上Tony让他先回家跟May打个招呼——或者说是恳求婶婶的谅解。“今天我要去趟公司，在董事会面前露个脸，明天神盾要给我开个欢迎会，你也来吧。”  
“我今天晚上能回来吗？”  
“今天晚上？”  
“除非你跟其他人有约了……我只是有很多事想说给你听。”Peter鼓足勇气说完了这句话。  
“亲自说给我听比起让我一个人欣赏你的短信体百万小说大作要好是吗？”  
“Tony！”Peter喊出了对方的名字，不是尊称，这让他自己都愣住了。  
Tony笑着拍了拍他的肩：“你可以叫我Tony，我早就让你这样做了。”  
这时Friday提醒他们：“Happy Hogan和Maria Hill还有两分钟就会按响门铃了，老板。”  
“今天晚上见，Parker先生。”  
“晚上见，Stark先生。”Peter出门自己叫了uber，路上给May打电话说自己已经抵达纽约。May的确非常紧张Peter的情绪问题，电话里听到侄子没有慌张失措倒是安心了不少。  
“我们中午一起吃饭吧？”  
Peter问她是不是要到医院附近吃个便餐，May说自己带了一盒三明治，请他来的路上买一份土豆奶油汤佐餐。Peter答应了。  
护士午休的时间很短，好在这天天气不错，May带着Peter在医院侧门外的一个小花园里吃午饭。花园是新建的，移栽过来的悬铃木不甚高大，却足够遮蔽午后的阳光。Peter盯着一个小小的喷水池，中央的塑像小巧得很，是个精致的天使，肩头和双手托起个瓷瓶，水从里面流下来，阳光洒过，圣洁美好。  
“我想是不是应该拜访他一次，毕竟他不在的这两年还在照顾你。”May开门见山。  
“他现在应该……挺忙的。”Peter绝口不提晚上两个人还要见面的事情。  
“Stark先生是大忙人，我知道。”May笑着戳了戳侄子的鼻梁，“你不用特地提醒我。”  
“今天还有夜班吗？”  
“是的，我答应了——”  
“你不能总这样忙，太辛苦了。”Peter揉了揉鼻子。“我有奖学金，还有假期的兼职工资拿，别为了我这么辛苦。”  
May吻吻他的头发：“我知道了，小家伙。”  
Peter侧过身子看着她，又靠过去同May坐得更近了一点，他们在这花园的长椅上坐着，午后的阳光闲逸地落下来，被人踩在脚下，柔软又温暖。这阳光像是连接他们之间纽带，不需要再多说什么，都彼此安心。  
只是阳光偶尔落到地面上也会很略显疲惫，哪怕阳光本身是美丽、快活的。

Peter同May吃完午饭，想约MJ和Ned出来聊聊，不凑巧赶上两位好友都有课要上。他们一同考进哥伦比亚大学，和Peter关系照旧似高中那样好，听闻人已经到了纽约，反而不是那么紧张，只说周五晚上要一起吃饭。  
“Parker，你怎么样？”MJ抢过Ned的电话按了免提，“或者我应该问你的Stark先生怎么样了？他要是没事，我估计你也没事。”  
“什么我的Stark先生？”Peter在街口等红灯，下意识用另一只手揉了揉太阳穴，“他还好吧，我的确没什么事。”  
“Peter，我们很担心你。”这是Ned焦虑的声音。  
“我知道，我知道，我不是故意不回你电话的。”Peter想给朋友一个合理的解释。  
“没关系，我知道你心烦意乱。”  
MJ完全不似Ned的“嘴下留情”，大胆插话：“嗨，Parker，我觉得你应该找个合适的时机告诉他你从7岁就暗恋他了。”  
“什么？我没有从7岁就暗恋他！”Peter差点在街上喊起来。  
“好吧，不是7岁，那么8岁？反正我们都知道你从Liz离开中城高中后就再没有对哪个男女动过这种心思，除了这位让人魂牵梦绕的超级英雄兼亿万富翁。我们从没拆穿过你的暗恋情结是因为你在忙着拯救世界，后来暗恋对象还昏迷不醒。现在他醒了，我拜托你行行好，别再折腾大家了，干脆告诉他吧，你已经不是当年那个乳臭未干的15岁青少年了，跟他谈恋爱也不会有人跑出来给他扣个什么恶心的大帽子，一切合理合法。”  
Peter惆怅地说：“你说得好像我现在告诉他，他就会接受我一样。”  
“拒绝你也可以啊，谁在人生的道路上不会遇到点关于爱情的小挫折呢？再说了他可是有名的花花公子，风流韵事写满一年份的街边小报都没问题。”  
“那是过去了，他成为钢铁侠后再也没有——”  
MJ不耐烦地打断他：“行了，Peter，你、我还有Ned都心知肚明，这个人在别人眼里可能有不少缺点，在你眼里完美得比博物馆里的大理石雕像还净白迷人。别再虐待自己了，我知道你为这事困扰了很久，如果有合适的机会，还是告诉他吧，就算他不喜欢你，有什么损失呢？起码你试过了。”  
Peter被身后的人推了一把，才意识到自己在绿灯的路口站了很久耽误了后面要过马路的人。他匆匆加入行人中：“谢谢你，提前准备安慰我的告白失败。”  
Ned开口了：“我们只是想看你开心点，你担心他的时候……非常不开心。”  
“我知道了，回头见面再说，好吗？他刚刚回来，总得给他点恢复正常生活的时间。”  
Ned和MJ挂断了电话。午后天气晴好，Peter长叹一口气，走回家去，他打算五点之后再前往Tony家中，至自家公寓楼还有一个路口，手腕上的电子表发出了警示。这是他和Karen在没有穿上蜘蛛战衣后保持联络的办法，一个装有通讯器的电子腕表。  
Peter拐到无人的小巷换上蜘蛛制服：“Karen？”  
“有间生化实验室发生爆炸，火势不小，已经有人报警了。”  
“定位地点，规划最近的路线。”  
“没问题。”  
Peter在高楼之间急速穿行，不忘记过问细节：“在切尔西？这间实验室是哪个研究机构或者公司的？”  
“Osborn，Peter，它属于Osborn。”Karen又问，“要我通知Harry Osborn吗？”  
“不，等等，发生爆炸了很危险，我不希望有更多的平民过来……他应该很快就会知道的。”Peter想了想，“这个地点有点眼熟……Karen，通知一下上次跟我打过交道的那个警长，12区的？他姓什么来着？”  
“Noth？”  
“没错，我记得他很冷静、顾全大局，告诉他记者们会蜂拥而至的。”  
“Peter，他很讨厌你。”  
“那又怎样？”  
“我觉得他的职业梦想之一是把你的面罩摘下来公布你的身份。”  
“哦，这就不必告诉我了。”  
“为什么不让Gwen Stacy的爸爸来？他对你没这么多偏见。”  
“Karen，别在工作的时候跟我讨论人情关系。”  
Karen似乎很无奈：“大部分工作都是处理人和人际关系。”  
Peter更无奈地抽了下鼻子，似乎隔着面罩他已经嗅到远处的烟火气味：“你听起来有点像钢铁侠——尤其是他想教育我的时候。”  
“我通知Noth警长了。”  
Peter几分钟后抵达失火现场，切尔西码头靠近失事楼宇的地带一片混乱，“Karen，告诉我实验室的情况，里面还有人吗？”  
“爆炸现场在第五层楼西南角，楼下人员都已经陆续撤离，上层目前比较混乱，因为五楼可供逃生的防火楼梯少了一个。Peter，让我提醒你，你今天没有穿纳米战衣，这套旧战衣有很多地方——”  
Peter没有理会Karen，用蛛丝帮助自己跃到了隔壁的高楼，再俯冲到失火的实验室那栋楼上，他踹碎了一个房间的窗户，钻了进去：“只是一间实验室失火，我想我应付得了。”  
“要小心。”  
Peter开始在楼内奔跑，寻找还没有逃离的幸存者：“Karen，对整幢建筑进行扫描，我需要知道哪里有人被困。”  
“正在进行。”  
Peter先一步赶到事发实验室外，整个房间被毁得面目全非，火势太大他无法靠近：“天，你说还有人活着吗？”  
“你的战衣不防火，而且这是生化实验室，没人知道有什么危险的药品或者易燃物，你不能进去。上面一层有人在求救！”  
Peter转身找了个大房间，在烟雾之间开了窗户从室外爬上去：“合理怀疑你现在告诉我上层有人呼救是为了把我骗走。”  
“你说是就是吧。”  
Peter很快就找到了求救的两位女士，其中一个已经昏厥，另一个死死捂住嘴，浓烟之中大家都很慌乱。火势蔓延得很快，浓烟无处不在，他们所处的房间看上去像个普通的办公室，天花板上的日光灯已经忽明忽暗，偶尔还有几盏发出呲呲拉拉的响声，小隔间里的电脑都没有来得及关闭，桌子上散乱地堆放着员工的个人物品和公司文件，垃圾桶倒在饮水机前，里面颜色破败的香蕉皮和吃了一半的纸杯蛋糕滚在地板上，一派兵荒马乱。Peter冲到房间一角，把昏过去的那位背了起来：“这位女士，我需要你继续捂住嘴，弯腰跟着我走，您在这里工作是吗？”  
对方点头，靠在墙壁和打印机之间瑟瑟发抖。  
“很好，最近的窗户在哪里？”  
对方指了一个方向。  
“别说话，就这样，跟着我走过去。”Peter让她用一只手环住自己的腰，缓解她的紧张不适。救两个人出火场对他来说不算难事，先是把昏迷的女士送到了地面上的救护车附近，再返回去搭救另外那个趴在窗口的。  
“别回去了，里面已经有人死了。”  
“什么？”Peter将第二个人送到地面，反而被牢牢抓住，“女士，我要回去救人。”  
Karen适时提醒他：“Stark先生来电。”  
Peter手忙脚乱地摆脱那个女士，还不忘记问她到底哪里死了人，在攀爬回大楼的过程中有火警用扩音喇叭冲他吼：“不准返回火场！下来！”  
“Stark先生？你找我？”  
“Peter，天，我还有三分钟就到。Friday告诉我你在Osborn那个爆炸的实验室？”  
“Karen？”Peter敏锐地提出了疑问。  
Karen没吭声，Tony及时打断他，“别吓唬你的AI，快离开那儿！”  
Peter没来得及回答，来自身体里关于危险的预测感应让他下意识靠左一滑，双手攀附住左边的窗户，只见高压水枪喷在了他两秒前附着的墙壁。  
“蜘蛛侠！下来！”扩音喇叭里传来了警员的怒吼。  
Peter让Karen挂断Tony的来电，顷刻间翻进了楼层内，还没等他想好下一步去哪里，就感觉到来自爆炸过的实验室那边传来一股危险的气流。第二次爆炸发生了，整座建筑物都在颤抖，热浪叫嚣着席卷了更多的地方，一张实验台彻底被掀翻迎面砸到Peter身上，他双手前横顶住了桌面，听到Karen通知他这一层还有人活动，打个滚准备爬起来却冷不防撞上一个人，对方戴着防火面具，看不到脸，身上是件黑色皮衣，左手拎着一个小金属箱，Peter刚要问对方是什么人，黑洞洞的枪口险些贴着他的额头射出一发子弹！  
躲开第一发子弹后，Peter抓着方才甩开的实验台朝对方甩了过去，爆炸声、枪声和墙壁坍塌的声音交杂在一起混乱放肆，房间里断了电，灰暗中有个穿白色实验服的人跑了出来抓着黑皮衣男子：“走啊！还不走！”  
黑皮衣吼道：“滚！”  
“怎么还有人在这里？”  
“我先处理了他再说。”  
实验室人员拦住他，扯住衣领凶狠地说：“这里会被烧得一干二净，Osborn先生还等着这个呢，你不想空手回去见他吧？”  
“这些跳梁小丑一样的超级英雄——”黑皮衣男子一枪崩了对方，“搞科研的人废话真多。”  
Peter并不怕他，准备擒住这个不知好歹的家伙，一跃踩到了对方后背上，伸手去抢他手里的金属箱：“你是Osborn公司的什么人？这里在进行什么见不得人的实验？”  
黑皮衣显然不是“一般的人”，他反应极快，力道凶猛，三下五除二居然甩掉了蜘蛛侠，又一波子弹扫射过来，Peter下意识想用蛛丝黏住他的手枪，对方的躲闪速度居然超出他的想象！这时西南角第三波爆炸来了，他被爆炸的冲击力直接扫得目眩，黑皮衣躲到了墙角里，出其不意又是一枪，Peter这次没躲开，手掌被轰出一个血洞，Karen在惊叫，男人方要说些什么，好像接到了什么警报，当即逃离了这里。  
钢铁侠来了。光炮扫穿一面墙，他拖着蜘蛛侠升到室外的半空。“Peter！”  
“我没事、没事……Stark先生。”  
“Friday，他需要治疗和输血，让MK47过来一趟。”这里还有烂摊子要收拾，Tony走不开，盔甲三分钟之内赶到，包裹住Peter带他离开。  
Peter在MK47里面大喊：“我又不是个孩子了，这点伤我能坚持！”  
“你右手掌被击穿了！”Tony的声音比他还要大，“我要怎么跟May解释？！这里已经没有需要解救的人，剩下的我来处理，你回神盾的医疗室去包扎好！”  
Peter被直接送进神盾专属的急救室，血从他离开MK47开始一路滴到了手术室，在是手术专用躺椅上坐下的那一刻他才觉得自己失血的确有点过多了，Karen轻声说：“Stark先生是关心你。”  
“我知道，我也不想跟他吵。”  
“那个穿黑色夹克的人不太对。”Karen调动了一切办法搜索这个人的来历却一无所获。  
“Parker先生，你可以摘下面罩。”一位准备为Peter做手术的女医生笑容可掬地说。  
Peter吓得险些跳起来：“你是谁？”  
“你可以叫我Helen，我过去跟复仇者联盟以及现任神盾局局长都合作过，今天正好在纽约开会。Tony Stark说有个病人需要我来治疗，而且也只能是我亲自来，别的人都不允许进入手术室。”  
Peter听到Tony的名字松口气：“您好，Helen医生。”  
“我会使用一种身体复原再生技术让你的手掌尽快恢复，并且保证不会对你的身体进行任何违规的监控，放心吧。”  
手术结束后没多久，Tony就赶到了：“Helen，谢谢你。”  
“钢铁侠有两年没找过我帮忙了，很高兴见到你康复，Tony，”Helen摊开手表示自己现在不适合给他个拥抱，“这孩子没事了，他会好起来的。”  
“你来开会？”  
“是，有空再跟你聊，晚上我还要参加个晚宴。”  
“太感谢了。”  
Tony送走Helen Cho，转过身来看Peter：“你要知道，这世界上还没什么人敢挂我两次电话。”  
没有合适的人类血液可以供给Peter，他只能靠自己的恢复能力来调整失血后的不适，这会儿还有点头晕的人听到这句责备后想了半天：“哦，你是说渡轮那次的事情。”  
“Peter，我很担心你。”  
“我只是伤了手。”  
“如果我没赶到呢？”  
Peter想都没想直接回敬了一句：“你有两年都没有及时赶到类似的事发现场了，难道我不是还好好地活着吗？”  
Tony的脸色变了，MK50迅速从他全身脱离缩回胸口的纳米储存装置中。Peter意识到自己这句话有些过分：“是我说错话……”  
“手好些了吗？”  
Peter点点头，他不想示弱，也不想让Tony为难，左右说不出一句合适的话，只好垂着脑袋。  
“Karen，你记录Peter的伤口了吗？”Tony问道。  
“是的，Stark先生，我还想根据伤口来判断对方使用的武器，但是……”  
“但是你查不到匹配的枪支和子弹？”  
“是。”  
Tony的一只手搭在Peter的肩头轻拍了下：“对方不简单。”  
“我听到有个人和他说话，他们好像都是Osborn的人，而且对方要他尽快带一样东西赶到Osborn身边去。”  
“你能判断出他说的是老的那位还是小的那位吗？”  
Peter蹙眉：“Harry没有实权的。”  
“那就是老家伙了。”  
“那个人绝非普通人，如果不是特殊人种……那就是经过药物改造。”Peter十分肯定，“我会中枪也是因为低估了他。”  
“知道了，我会让Friday盯紧Osborn公司上下的，看到有形迹可疑，体态身高符合的人就汇报给你和我。”  
“不怕我贸然去调查吗？”  
Tony揉了揉他的头发：“我跟May来解释，今天晚上去我那里住，早点休息，你会没事的。”  
Peter仰头看着他，手术室内残余的消毒水气味令人不悦，心里有些柔软的地方在隐隐作痛，还是有些东西不一样了。他昏迷了两年，总觉得自己仍旧是个需要看护的青少年。


	3. Lemon

Peter的手掌恢复手术结束后不到半小时就被Tony带回了家。这次还是MK47包裹住他跟在MK50——Tony身后，能够清楚地看到钢铁侠腿部推进器喷射出的高温高热光芒。Peter一直迷恋于这道耀目的光，尤其是他过去看着钢铁侠在天空中飞的时候。抵达某处大宅门外，Tony褪去MK50，转身看向他：“Friday，放他出来吧。”  
Peter走出盔甲，跟着Tony走了进去。  
“洗个澡换身衣服？虽然伤口包扎得不错还是小心点——不准露出那个眼神。”  
“我没有露出什么眼神啊。”在抵达Tony住处后Peter真的感觉到松懈和疲惫，他无奈地否认掉这件事。  
“啊嗯——我过去也是16，不，18岁，我知道自己那种‘不耐烦’的面对大人的表情和眼神是什么样的。”  
Peter轻声笑起来：“难道你还会在镜子里端详自己的表情吗？”  
“不瞒你说，Parker先生，我帅气到足够支持我的自恋。”  
Peter既赞许又夸张地点头：“好吧，你18岁的时候应该非常好看，我信了。”  
Tony请出DUM-E：“为Parker先生准备换洗衣物，我去厨房，伤员得吃点东西。”  
Peter紧张地看着那个机器人，跟着它去了客用浴室。  
Tony想这下好了，就算他把厨房给烧掉，也不会有个家伙跟着自己灭火，他打开冰箱拿出三个鸡蛋敲碎在玻璃碗内，忽然有些喘不过气，只好双手撑在料理台上深呼吸。他会做的菜不多，蛋饼可能是为数不多能保证一个完整模样的，只是在这间厨房做蛋饼让他想起死去的母亲——尽管只是敲碎鸡蛋这个动作。  
他还记得自己醒来时是在至圣所，随后回家住了一夜。翌日去了公司和神盾局新办公室，之后切尔西码头某建筑发生爆炸，再赶往那边带回受伤的Peter，短短两天之间发生的事情太多，或许是这个令他呼吸困难。Nick和Maria都建议他休息一段时间再考虑超级英雄的事情，毕竟这一切让人难以置信；Stephen说他忙着处理对立方体的控制加强，短期内无暇关注魔法世界外的事情；Pepper希望他能够跟什么人谈谈，除了她自己之外什么人都好，但是他无从谈起——缺失了两年的现实生活跟进要他谈什么呢？  
他在刻意逃避返回复仇者基地——就像他过去逃避回到纽约的家那样。那里一个个空房间如同塞满了旧日幽灵，转头都会化身凄厉面容朝他狞叫，如今这幢在纽约的旧房子反而让他略心安些。  
他闭上眼睛，在心里轻声对自己说：“嗨，妈妈，我可能这辈子都不能像你那样做蛋饼。”  
合上双目后漆黑的脑内世界里只有巨大的字母A、健身房里的沙袋、康复治疗室内的辅助器械、实验室里属于另一位天才博士的各种仪器和电子设备、曾经有神明来去匆匆后在草地上留下的痕迹……他建造的一切、被人使用过的一切，轮番在面前出现，那些人或者神除外。  
Tony睁开眼睛，低头揉了揉胸口：“还有个伤员在等着吃东西呢。”  
Peter Parker人生得幸吃到了钢铁侠下厨做的蛋饼，尽管卖相不佳，还是没影响他的胃口，顷刻间一扫而空擦了把嘴。  
Tony目瞪口呆：“我记得Pepper提过它的味道——吃起来其实不如看上去好。”  
“我饿了。”  
“你吃这么快不会噎着吗？还有真的这么好吃？我对自己的厨艺似乎有了非同寻常的信心。”  
“能再做一个吗？”  
Tony抽了张纸巾擦擦手，再把纸团成一团随手丢进了垃圾桶：“没问题，不过这次吃慢点，你这么捧场会让我想下周就开个餐馆并亲自担任主厨的。”  
Peter尴尬地笑笑：“我被蜘蛛咬了后，食欲变得特别好，也很容易饿。有一次把May做的肉卷全部吃掉了，她和Ben都吓坏了……”  
Tony转身去拿鸡蛋，想起这似乎是Peter第一次在自己面前提起过世的叔叔，便刻意让自己不那么惊讶。“是吗？”  
“Ben是被枪杀的，我猜你知道这个。”Peter毫无征兆地来了这么一句。  
Tony切好黄油丢进锅内，火焰和油温结合，发出声音，或许是由于之前做了一个，这次的成品比前一个稍好看些——焦掉的部分较少。Tony把蛋饼端到Peter面前，举手警示他吃慢点：“别噎着，我可不想醒过来两天就因为蛋饼谋杀罪上社会新闻头条。”  
Peter吐了吐舌头，这次用了刀切开蛋饼成小块，准备慢慢吃掉它。  
“关于你的问题，没错，我知道你叔叔是被枪杀的。”Tony用毛巾擦干净手，坐到餐桌前的Peter身边，“你从来没有提过……这件事。”  
“我也不知道为什么今天想起了Ben，大部分时候我跟May都避而不谈这件事，唯一一个倾听我关于Ben的想念的人，过去是Ned，但是自从我成为蜘蛛侠，我们也不谈聊这个了。”Peter用叉子戳起一块蛋饼，“真的很好吃，谢谢你，Tony，我没有骗你。”  
“这么多年了有人欣赏我的厨艺，是我的荣幸，孩子。”Tony揉乱他的头发，笑得毫不含糊，“你让我确信这世上的确没有我不擅长的事情。”  
“Ben死于一把Smith & Wesson左轮手枪，今天在实验室里想杀了我的那个家伙用的也是左轮手枪，不过我觉得弹道似乎被改过。”Peter吃完了蛋饼，接过Tony递给他的餐巾擦了擦嘴和手。  
“Friday，亲爱的，你能联系一下Karen吗？让她把今天录下的实验室关键录像播放一遍。”Tony扔给Peter一个Stark Pad，“这是神盾局的报告，关于枪支的部分你说的没错——手枪被改造过，弹道轨迹在所有已知官方记录里没有匹配。”  
Peter盯着电视屏幕上的人：“这家伙不是一般人。”  
“人体改造？强化血清？我怀疑有人打算做点出格的事情呢，Osborn胆子是不是太大了。”  
“谁说的？神盾难道能证明这个人跟Osborn有关系？这种事情，像样一点的财团律师团都能搞定吧，何况是富可匹敌Stark工业的Osborn呢。”  
Tony不屑地靠在椅子上：“我对商业竞争现在不感兴趣了，小朋友。何况，Stark工业主营业务从来都没有生物化工这一块……我和我父亲都不是这个领域的专家。”  
“我知道……但是，总有人把赢过你当成毕生目标，你说呢？”  
“啊哈，”Tony笑了，“你这句话的确让我想起了很多人。”  
Peter看完一遍录像：“接下来怎么办？”  
“Maria会找人盯紧Osborn，灾害控制局还在运作，有人会想办法把这件事捅到一个想在仕途上有所作为的检察官那里，等到对Osborn的第一轮询问结束，我们总能摸到点什么。”  
“官方途径？”  
“总比一个没有注册过的超级英雄三天两头往返于波士顿和纽约之间有事没事就往Osborn大宅跑要好吧？嗨，我知道你和Harry Osborn认识，不过Peter，我必须要强调一点，你现在的主要生活是围绕在一个麻省理工学生周围的，不要忘记这个，你的叔叔Ben，既然你今天提到他了，我想他也会跟我一样，希望你能够先从学校毕业，再考虑拯救纽约的事情。”  
Peter左手手肘抵在餐桌上，他把椅子拉近Tony一点：“我过去也救过纽约人民的，Stark先生。”  
“你还帮我拯救过半个宇宙，帮了一点小忙吧，不过应该给你记上一笔，但是这不重要，重要的是先毕业，好吗？”  
“因为大人在提要求是吗？考虑到你比我大了那么多岁，我可能一辈子都无法摆脱被你用‘大人’来压着的命运。”Peter鼓着腮帮子表现自己的不满。  
“别闹脾气，你知道我不是这个意思。”  
Peter缩回椅子里，双手抱在胸前，低着头不说话。  
“Peter？”  
“我知道你不是那个意思，好了吧？”Peter的声音有些大，这惊动了DUM-E，它飞奔了过来，朝Peter示威一样举起了灭火喷头。  
Tony忙不迭让它退后：“行了，行了，我什么时候能养个听话的孩子？”  
Peter等着机器人：“我该叫它什么？哥哥还是姐姐？”  
Tony上前拍了他脑袋一掌：“胡闹。”  
“嗷呜，痛。”  
“蜘蛛侠说我打人会痛？真是笑话。”Tony靠在餐桌前察看他的伤手，“小朋友，我很担心你。”  
“我没事。”  
“你今天穿的是旧战衣，回头我要调整一下17-B给你送过去。这种事情不能发生第二次了，事出紧急的时候，我希望你能照顾好自己，给敌人一点致命的打击，好吗？”  
Peter试探性地问：“致命的？比如说，夺过他的枪杀了他吗？”  
“我觉得你应该理解正当护卫这个词的意思。”  
“但是我也是一名未来的注册超级英雄，暴力执法不会让我上法庭吗？”  
“对穷凶极恶的犯罪分子谈滥用暴力？”  
Peter摇头：“我不是这个意思。”  
“说说你的想法。”Tony重新坐到他身边，“你知道的，我愿意听你说出真实的想法，你已经不是几年前那个孩子了。”  
“我反对暴力是因为，当暴力被用于行善时，善意也许是暂时的，但是产生的暴力会是永久的。”Peter说完这句话后长出了一口气。  
“啊，让我想想，”Tony露出了善意的微笑，“甘地对吧？”  
“嗯。”  
“这是你作为超级英雄的自由，我不反对这个观点——”  
Peter打断他：“等等，你不反对？就是说你不是那么赞成。”  
“看看你在跟谁说话呢，孩子。”Tony笑了，“我有必要提醒你在过去Stark工业两代人主要业务是什么吗？”  
“军火，但是你成为钢铁侠之后——”  
Tony摇了摇手指：“啊嗯，让我说完。人在特地的情形下会做不一样的选择，如果你没有被赋予蜘蛛侠的能力，就算你每天在我家门口举横幅，我也不会让你加入复仇者的，对吗？”  
Peter点点头：“因为我们都因为一件事被赋予了更大的责任。”  
“没错，即使没有Stark工业，也会有Smith & Wesson和Colt防务公司，他们的存在同样具有重要意义。再举个例子，如果不是三百五十多万人在战场装备上Lee-Enfield步枪，英军或许不会那么快把纳粹德军赶出非洲。你能否认一切的暴力的吗？是的，我无法告诉你，在这件事上我们可以保证相同的做法，可这无碍于我们有一样的理念。毕竟你只是选择不杀人，Peter，我能理解。但是我希望你能够在保护好自己的前提下去执行超级英雄的责任，毕竟活下去才能履行你对这个观点的认识，而且蜘蛛侠能做的事情，甘地做不到，我也做不到。如何在打击坏人和反暴力之间达成平衡，这是你未来人生要面对的，我无法提出任何建议。对我来说，你活着对我来说更重要。”  
Peter点点头：“我会的。”  
“既然这么讨厌致命的武器，那么几年前我教你用枪的时候，为什么答应了？”Tony想起在Thanos抵达地球之前，曾经有段时间带着Peter在自己的私人枪械教室里研磨过枪械颇久。  
Peter心想我总不能说这是因为我对你想入非非无法放弃一分一秒和你共处吧？尴尬地笑了笑：“是你说我可以不用，但是知道怎么用没有坏处的。”  
“我说得很对，不是吗？”  
“很有说服力。”Peter看了看天花板。  
“Peter，”Tony的语气再次低了下来，“我有逼你做你不想做的事情吗？”  
“除了上次你让我穿上那个傻兮兮的T恤走回家……好像没有别的了。”  
“哇，感谢你还记得这么清楚。”  
Peter拍拍胸口：“在我幼小的心灵上留下了重创。”他成功把Tony逗笑了后继续说，“因为你说要教我怎么用枪，我没办法拒绝，你在那里拆卸枪支，你告诉我关于零件组装的小技巧……实际上你知道的，这世界上没什么人能轻易拒绝你。”  
Tony站了起来：“谢谢。”  
Peter谨慎地看着他，希望自己没有把内心真实的想法暴露太多。  
“现在去休息吧，今天发生了不少事情，我希望你早点睡觉，明天我们再讨论其他的。”Tony看着Peter离开餐厅，DUM-E跟在他身后，摇了摇头，“我不适合当家长。”他走到楼下实验室，“Friday，帮我问一下Karen，能否在Peter不知情的情况下跟我进行一场对话。”  
“Boss，我有必要提醒你，Karen对你的要求可能不会采取保密处理，尤其是对Parker先生。”  
“我知道，你问她的时候可以尽量友善并且有说服力一些。”  
“好吧……”  
Tony给自己倒了一杯威士忌，什么都没有加，一杯下腹似乎令他的思绪更加清晰了，那孩子让他有些担心，或许这是他长期远离人间后找回自己生活节奏的一种办法——先尝试去关照Peter，活人比死人更需要他的照料。想起故去的人，Tony又倒了一杯酒，这次他没有喝，而是举杯向什么人致意似的，随后放下了。他捏了捏自己的眉心，试图说服自己不要被幽灵缠得忘了人间。  
几分钟后Friday再次发声：“Boss，她同意了。”  
“Karen？”  
“Stark先生，您好。”  
“你能答应我进行这次一对一保密谈话，我非常高兴。”  
“算不上一对一吧，先生，我知道Friday也在这里。”  
“你介意的话，我可以让她下线。”  
“不必了，我知道她同你会保持一致的看法。”  
Tony拿起一枚精巧的遥控器，在实验室内投放出Karen之前录下的视频，还有神盾局关于这次实验室爆炸的一些初期报告。“Osborn知道蜘蛛侠的存在。”  
“是的。”  
“他们怀疑过Peter吗？Osborn家那个小子，Harry对这件事有什么怀疑吗？”  
“据我所知，他们对Peter的真实身份一无所知，但是Osborn很介意蜘蛛侠的存在。事实上，Stark先生，我有必要告知您，Peter正是被一只Osborn公司研发中的实验蜘蛛咬过才得到了蜘蛛侠的能力。”  
“什么？！”  
“他们当时没有发现这件事，已经过了这么久，我想很难有人再想起来去彻查当年参观Osborn公司的中城高中学生……尤其是这次参观还是Harry Osborn组织的。”  
Tony思索片刻后切入正题：“谢谢你，那么我想请你帮个忙，Karen。”  
“请说，我知道您跟我一样关心Peter。”  
“如果你判断出Peter有生命危险，请立刻联系Friday好吗？尽管这有可能是违背他的意愿的。”  
“我知道Peter和你一起能够做很多不可思议的事情，你们有强大的协作能力，能够克服很多困难。但是Karen，我还希望你能够为Peter做到这件事。”  
“在他的生命受到严重威胁时请求你和Friday的帮助？为什么你不直接问Peter呢，我觉得他不会拒绝——”  
“我会征得他的同意的，但是我更相信你的判断。”  
“因为我是你设计的AI，Peter是个你无法百分之一百掌控的人类是吗？”  
Tony知道Karen已经答应了自己：“Karen，你在我的想象中一直是个黑色长发的冷漠的美女。”  
“Friday？”Karen问起另一位同行是否还在。  
“我在，Karen。”  
“你的老板需要休息了，再见。”  
Tony笑了起来，开始仔细查阅神盾局的报告，逐字逐句地。Friday不时给他从各个角度复原Peter当时面对的现场情境。  
“Friday，调取神盾和复仇者联盟最近两年关于Parker先生非官方和官方行动的一切记录。”  
“老板，你今天晚上要熬夜？”  
“没可能等他一桩一桩告诉我了，你觉得呢？”  
Friday调取了全部资料：“打算尽快送他回波士顿吧？”  
“我这么容易被看穿吗？”Tony笑着说。  
“只是设想了一下……有一些事情你可能想要知道。”  
“什么？”  
“在你昏迷的两年里，他经常到基地里的射击场或者是室内进行练习，我是说Parker先生。”  
“有录像吗？”  
“现在投射。”  
Tony看到Peter握着一把贝雷塔，快速地对准射击靶，没有枪声响起，他把枪放下，一枚一枚卸掉子弹，在空无一人的练习室内靠着墙坐下，戴好护目镜和耳机，像是在自言自语什么。  
“他在说什么？”  
Friday调高音量，Tony听到了少年的低吟的声音，像是不成形的物品，有人赤着脚踩过碎掉的瓷器那样。  
“Stark先生、Tony、Stark先生……”  
Tony一怔，靠在椅子上一时脑中空白，似是有数以百只的飞鸟腾空而起，在他耳边拍打翅膀的声音连接成片，一如大段的噪音挥之不去，在刺目的日光下，噪音和飞鸟一同穿越广漠的空地。等到那段细碎的声音渐渐消失了，Tony回忆起几年前指导Peter怎么使用手枪时的情形，他站在少年身后，引导他握紧手枪瞄准目标。   
“我真的不知道该怎么做。”   
“这是你的第一枪，跟着感觉走就可以了。”   
Peter下意识咬了咬下唇：“你这里还有其他的种类吗？”   
Tony惊讶到一挑眉：“手枪满足不了你的火力需求？想来点刺激的？”   
“哦哦哦不是，我的意思是除了上面有Stark工业LOGO的那种……你们公司的东西不是我在一个便利店抢劫现场能发现的。“   
“让我看看存货，嗯，M4卡宾枪，每秒可以射出15发子弹，在阿富汗和伊拉克战争冲被广泛使用，只有3.4公斤，射速是声速的两倍多……试试？”   
“还是算了吧……”   
“能轻易穿透防弹衣，长期服役报告结果喜人，真的不试试？”   
Peter问出了他最想问的问题：“我能抵挡它吗？”   
“肉体还是会被打穿，你不是金钢铁骨，我的小朋友。”Tony笑着丢出一个电子3D模型，“这是你的身体数据，根据过往行动进行记录的。这是模拟M4卡宾枪在300米外击中你的效果……看到了吗？如果射击点在你的左小臂，会造成穿透性枪伤，如果击中动脉，你应该很清楚会有什么可怕的结果。而且这只是一支枪而已，还有手榴弹、榴弹炮，火力强大的炮弹在你身边炸开，会产生几千块碎片，他们之中有的会非常小，能够钻进人的身体里……”  
Peter放下手里的枪，转身看向Tony：“就像那个差点杀了你的炮弹一样。”  
“是的，就像那家伙一样，它在我身体里留下了很多弹片，逼迫我为了活命变成了现在的样子——嗒哒！惊喜吗？”  
Peter盯着放下的手枪：“我至少要知道这东西怎么用是吗？”  
“不，你至少要知道它会对你造成怎样的伤害。我知道你有很多强大的能力，或许我现在采集到的你的数据都没有什么意义，因为我没有在极端条件下测试过你的极限。如果不能很容易探测到你的极限数据，那么干脆还是让你了解真正的危险好了。”  
“不如从了解你的盔甲上面的武器开始，详细看过一遍后，我肯定会珍爱生命远离杀伤性武器。”  
Tony拍了下Peter的脑袋：“话真多。”  
Peter毫不在意，甩了甩脑袋，隐晦地笑了笑。  
这是几年前的事情了，那时候他们还没有见过Thanos，地球上的超级英雄们还没有被彻底压垮过。这些画面和对白在Tony脑中出现的时候都恍若隔世，带着一层雾气。  
他想他的确需要休息了。

Peter周末回家见May，休整48小时复原后即刻被Happy连人带行李送上飞机返回波士顿。May和Happy都叮嘱他圣诞节假期前不准回家，Peter想这背后肯定有某位人的授意，苦笑着没有当场拆穿，上了飞机。  
周一上午十一点整，Pepper接到秘书的电话：“Tony Stark先生想要中午跟您一起用餐。”  
Pepper惊讶道：“今天？”  
“是的，他人已经到了。”  
Pepper嘴唇微张，等了十几秒钟才回答：“让他进来吧，替我取消接下来的会。”  
“您的航班？”  
“我会按时出发的，午饭我就在这里吃，让他们打包两份沙拉好了。”  
“没问题。”  
Tony走了进来，东张西望了一番：“纽约的办公室没有洛杉矶的大嘛。”  
“我两个小时后要飞洛杉矶，午饭就在这里吃。”  
“行啊，我没问题。”Tony穿着浅色的休闲西装，背着手在Stark工业CEO的会客室里坐下了，“醒过来后发现我的资产好像有所增加，特地来致谢。”  
“不必了，没做什么特殊贡献，你的资产增加主要是因为有人两年间都安分守己，没有任何多余的开销。”  
Tony顺手拿起桌上的一个变形摆件把玩：“进重症监护室昏迷还要人力物力，我当你夸我环保。”  
“昨天去哪了？”  
“神盾局。”  
Pepper叹气：“没去北边的……基地？”  
Tony知道躲得过别人，躲不掉Pepper：“不想去。”  
Pepper坐到沙发扶手上，揉了揉Tony的肩：“没什么变化，你不在，大家都不想对基地做什么调整。大部分时候是Carol和Natasha在带新人……”  
“过几天再去吧。”Tony扭头看她，“我发现你把戒指还给我了。”  
“是，那天送你回家的时候。”  
Tony反过来拍了拍Pepper的手：“两年了，我没理由让你等着我。”  
Pepper一时有点激动，不过还是控制住了情绪，只点了点头。  
“你说让我从那艘飞船上下来，我没做到，你不该再等下去了。”  
“你做不到的，我说让你回来，也只是说罢了，”Pepper听到有人敲门，站了起来，“放桌上吧。”  
她的秘书看到Tony打了个招呼：“大老板好。”  
“我是小老板，这位才是大老板。”Tony指了指Pepper，“她对你们好吗？凶不凶？加班多吗？”  
Pepper把秘书赶走：“加班多也没你的事情，绩效考核你做吗？”  
“我做，行啊。”  
“你没权限。”  
Tony拆开一盒沙拉吃了一口掩饰尴尬：“我们员工食堂的水平不错。”  
“你吃的那份是我的。”  
Tony把沙拉递给Pepper：“男朋友是何方神圣？”  
“Danny Wilson……”  
“稿子一级无聊的公关部Wilson那个Wilson？”  
“他后来做到公关部的头儿了，给你更新一下情报。”  
Tony笑得眼睛弯出一个弧度：“那不还是一级无聊？有空我们一起吃个饭吧，不过别谈公事啊，我可受不了他板着脸讲我不按稿子念。”  
“没机会谈你的稿子，跳槽了。”  
“为什么？”  
Pepper叉起沙拉里的一块甘蓝：“担心以后被人家说他是靠着CEO爬上来的。”  
“去哪里高就啦？”  
“咳，Osborn……”  
Tony睁大眼睛，放下沙拉：“这周实验室爆炸的那个Osborn？”  
“还有哪个Osborn值得他从Stark工业跳走呢？”  
Tony这次没笑：“等你从洛杉矶回来，我们一起吃顿饭，我请客。”  
“Tony？”Pepper警觉地叫了他一声。  
“有些无关商业竞争的事情，想问问他。”Tony准备好同Pepper讨论一下Osborn公司的研发领域。

Peter返回波士顿后安安分分在学校苦读深造，几次神盾局的会议都没有参加，会后Maria好意发了些资料给Karen让他了解情况。神盾局死盯着Osborn两个月，仍旧一无所获，大家都很为难，似乎那次切尔西码头的爆炸只是个意外。  
Tony在这期间给Peter打过几次电话，发过数次短消息。Peter每每听到他的声音，总会怀疑这一切是否都只是自己微不足道的幻想，两年来他已经接受了Tony在那个立方体内沉默不语双目紧闭的状况，现在憧憬仰慕的对象复苏，同他16岁那时一样照顾他，这令他颇为不安——仿佛这些都不该存在。  
圣诞节假期来临前他接到Happy的电话，告知他飞机会在节前何时去接他回纽约，Peter紧张地问：“Stark先生最近不在纽约？”  
“跟Pepper跑了趟东京，比你晚一天回来。”  
“好，谢谢你，Happy。”  
“Nick Fury说要我去机场接你先去一趟复仇者基地，你OK吗？”  
“当然没问题。”  
“那好啊孩子，我们圣诞节假期见。”  
Peter挂断电话，平躺在宿舍的单人床上，他摸了摸自己的额头，想着节日里应该送Tony什么礼物。这时电话又响了，他接通：“Harry？”  
“Peter，你现在说话方便吗？”  
Peter听出Harry非常古怪，警觉地坐起来：“我在宿舍里，一个人，发生什么事了？”  
Harry发现父亲病入膏肓起码两年有余，Osborn药物研发部门几乎拿出全部人力物力致力于针对性新款药物的各种实验。即便如此，老Osborn犹嫌不足，秘密组建了新的生化部门，进行非法的动物甚至人体实验。切尔西码头的爆炸就是新的生物病毒实验时操作不慎引起的，实验室一名科学家身亡，数人受伤，Osborn公司的理赔官司不断，却无法阻止掌权人继续疯狂的实验。  
“……他已经疯了，我没办法阻止他，刚刚我听到他对下属说今晚就要进行一项危险的人体实验，要用我们慈善基金会资助的养老院中的……”  
Peter听懂了Harry的意思：“为什么找我？”  
“我在公司里没有得力的人，没有信任的，Peter，我只能求助你，我不能报警，他毕竟是我父亲！”  
Peter思前想后，决定提前返回纽约：“我现在就买机票。”  
“我来给你买！你现在就收拾行李去机场！”Harry急疯了，强硬得不容Peter说二话。  
Peter没有反驳，他挂掉电话，想了想还是不要通知Nick或者Tony，这件事是Harry有求于他，他童年的玩伴，正如Harry所说，那是他的父亲，不是其他人。不过Peter抵达纽约后先换上了蜘蛛侠战衣：“Karen？”  
“我在这里。”  
“先去一趟Osborn公司，不知道他们私下到底做了什么实验。”  
“不通知Hill局长或者Stark先生吗？”  
“如果……我是说如果你判断现场情况是我不能控制的，再通知他们二位。”  
Karen的声音顿时高了几分：“什么？”  
“我是说我把这个判断交给你，因为我可能会忙于……”  
“跟什么人打架？”  
Peter检查了一下蛛丝的存储情况，开启了17B这套战衣的隐形功能，在纽约高楼间飞速移动起来。“没错，我可能没空去想这件事，而且我会站在Harry的立场来处理问题，这样不对，Karen，只能你来。”  
Karen没有再拒绝：“我明白了，Peter。”  
Harry Osborn没想到Peter抵达纽约后会避开自己先一步前往公司，Karen黑进了保全系统，让蜘蛛侠得以顺利进入Osborn公司内部。天黑后这幢大楼依旧有很多员工在加班，Peter避开了很多人，潜入Harry提到的一间秘密实验室花费不少功夫。最后在一间没有人的实验室内一眼看到密封的玻璃罐中有个熟悉的东西：共生体。  
Peter脊背一股凉气蹿了上来：“Karen？”  
Karen没有回应他，再问了一句发现似乎AI不知在何时下线了，Peter警觉地攀上了天花板，一个翻身落地躲开电击枪的攻击。  
“反应速度比我想得还要快啊，蜘蛛侠。”  
“你是什么人？你们怎么会有共生体？”一个身穿白色实验室外套的中年男子手持电击枪站在实验室门口。  
“先让我纠正你一下，那个不是共生体原本的样子了，你不觉得它已经变了吗？”  
Peter警觉地盯着对方：“它变成红色了。”  
“不只是颜色，属性还有一些对寄主的要求都发生了变化。这是属于这个实验室的奇迹，而你……我想你也属于这里，不是吗？你那神奇的、独一无二的超能力。” 白人男子长相普通，但是声音有着奇特的辨识度，发音时像有尖锐的刀在铜片上划出来的。他扔出那把电击枪砸向Peter，“这对你似乎不太有用，蜘蛛侠。”  
Peter用蛛丝轻而易举拨开电击枪，却发现对方打开了密封玻璃容器的开关，红色的共生体瞬间滑落在地面。  
男人微笑着看着它：“这东西只喜欢寄生在更强的生物上，我想我不属于这个范畴……”


	4. Symbiote

Tony接到Karen的呼救信号时正在东京银座一家高档餐厅应酬，他许久不出现在这种场合，合作方受宠若惊，包下整个餐厅款待Stark工业一行人。Pepper开玩笑说沾了钢铁侠的光，谁料前菜还没吃完，钢铁侠的电话就响了起来，Friday只说了一句“Peter出事了”，Tony即刻起身说了句抱歉，便匆匆离去。  
Pepper用私人手机给Friday发了短消息：“Peter怎么了？”  
Friday的回答非常简单：“尚不清楚，boss已经准备回美国了。”  
Karen发给Tony的视频影像十分可怕，蜘蛛侠在一间实验室里痛苦地跪在地上，双手抱着头，嘴里喃喃地念着什么。  
“Friday，出动MK65和66，连接Karen给你的定位，不能让他被Osborn的人发现或者带走。”  
Peter痛苦的声音，对Tony来说其实并不陌生。他们在泰坦，那孩子消失之前扑在他怀里惊恐地重复“我不想走”就是这样的声音，即使面对死亡也带着少年人的透亮的音色。这声音像暗夜里悄悄朝Tony走来的噩梦，是人类生死存亡之际真实发生过的让人想抓又抓不住的东西，大战结束后噩梦不会结束，再次听到如同重锤落在头顶。  
Peter被两架机甲带走后挣扎着要Karen想办法带他去最近的大钟附近：“我得摆脱掉这东西！”  
Karen还记得上次他甩掉共生体就是靠着共振：“Stark先生，我们要试试共振。”  
Friday迅速为他们规划路线，MK65包裹住Peter，66在空中前方开路，他们前往最近的一座钟楼。Tony找到Peter的时候，他已经在钟楼上缩成一团，意识模糊。  
“Stark先生，它不肯离开，它好像钻进我的骨头里了。”  
他打着冷战，如同得了重病的患者，扯下蜘蛛侠头罩，满脸都是汗水。  
Helen Cho在钢铁侠醒来后就收到神盾局的友好电话，为她提供便捷交通方式，以备这位拯救世界的超级英雄不时之需。没想到她在这之后被钢铁侠呼唤都是为了另一个超级英雄治疗，第二次不凑巧赶上她在手术途中，只能开了视频通话，现场指导钢铁侠进行紧急医疗处理。  
“镇定剂打过了，Helen，但是好像没什么用。”  
“我需要你监控一下他的状况，让Friday上传数据给我。”  
“你的手术什么时候可以结束？”  
“八到十个小时，这不重要。”  
“我会失去他吗？”Tony束手无策，他已经做了一切能做的事情。  
Peter不肯接近Tony，他把自己关在Tony家中的一间隔离医疗室内，玻璃门关上后就瘫倒在地板上。  
“他的代谢速度远超常人。”Helen冷静地提醒。  
Tony让Friday释放雾状镇定剂，在密闭的医疗室内，他小心翼翼地监控数据，调高剂量后似乎起了一点作用，Peter渐渐安静下来。Tony等不及玻璃门内的镇定剂完全被他吸收，穿上MK50打开门把人抱了出来。  
“Helen，我觉得他能挺过去。”  
“是的，我看到Friday发给我的数据了，我也觉得他会挺过去的。”Helen在结束视频通话前又补了一句，“在我拿到附体在他身上的共生体样本之前，我无法告诉你其余任何猜测……”  
“我会谨慎处理的。”  
“你的盔甲可以保护你，避免直接接触非常重要。”  
Peter在半梦半醒间感受到了Tony，他伸出手摸钢铁侠的面甲：“嘿，Stark先生。”  
“嘿，小朋友。”  
“我还活着。”  
“是啊，你还活着。”  
“我觉得不太舒服。”  
Tony心口当即血肉模糊，惊恐的情绪化成水流，混进他的血液里，肆无忌惮地冲击心脏，像是准备将他击溃。  
“会没事的。”  
“这东西令我很不舒服。”  
“我们会想办法把它赶出你的身体。”  
Peter汗渍渍的面孔上绽出一个勉强的笑：“我觉得它进化了，共振也无法赶走它，它在我的身体里扎根了。”  
“我不会让这么恶心的外星生物占据你的身体。”  
“如果有必要，你可以杀了——”  
Tony大声打断他：“Parker！”  
Peter被惊吓到，他在医疗床上翻了个身，用手捂住耳朵：“我不想被人当成标本研究。”  
“如果有人想把蜘蛛侠当成什么标本研究，他们得先从我的尸体上跨过去。”  
Peter拿开一只手，像个七八岁的幼童那样笑：“好，那我们说好了。”  
Tony无法真正地握住他的手，只能轻轻拍着他的背：“对，我们说好了。”  
Peter在战栗中努力组织词句：“我好像有点累了。”  
“别睡过去，Helen还有几个小时就来了。”  
“但是我真的很累。”  
“Peter，别睡过去，看着我。”Tony跪在医疗床前，和Peter视线齐平，“算了，这太折磨人了，我不能让你一直强撑着。”  
“对，你得让我歇会儿。”  
“等你醒了我们再算账。”  
Peter昏过去之前说的最后一句话是：“我可不想被你逼着再穿一次奇奇怪怪的T恤，换个花样吧。”  
Tony轻声说：“好的，小朋友。”只是Peter听不到了。  
在Friday的全方位监控下，Tony决定把人放回隔离室内。他让蜘蛛侠战衣脱离Peter的身体，开始仔细浏览Karen记录下来的影像。  
Peter描述的“那东西钻进了他的骨头”似乎没有错，因为红色的共生体在贴到他身上后迅速找到了战衣的缝隙钻了进去。  
“Friday，查一下那个和Peter说话的人，看看他跑到哪儿去了。”  
“他被——”  
Tony看到了，蜘蛛侠捏住了他的脖子，折断了他的骨头，他清楚Peter的力气有多大，这样不可能有人会活下来。  
“Karen，Peter在这之后就离开了Osborn吗？”  
“是的。”  
“他们没有报警？”  
“没有。”  
“你觉得那家伙还活着吗？”  
“说实话，我认为他没有生命体征了。”  
Tony低下头，这太棘手了，Peter过去跟他讨论过杀人这个问题，以他对蜘蛛侠的了解，在这种情况下失手杀人，对他会造成很糟糕的影响。  
“Karen？”  
“我在这里。”  
“帮我个忙，别告诉Peter他杀了人。录像你先处理一下，Osborn很清楚他们自己在做什么，不会轻易报警的。”  
“你让我和你一起瞒着Peter？”  
“我以后慢慢想办法，怎么告诉他，现在不要，他没办法承受这个，他一直想避免杀人。”  
“……我知道了。”  
“这里不是泰坦，他面对的不是穷凶极恶的外星人，不是一场关系人类存亡的战争，在现代社会中杀人是另外一件事。”  
“我理解您说的是什么。”  
Tony没有时间去确认Karen是否真的懂了自己，他听到Friday的警示：“Boss，Parker先生的体温在上升。”  
隔着玻璃门Tony看到，半是少年半是青年的美好身体发生着一些细微的变化，他勃起了，松垮的宽大牛仔裤支起了一个微妙的部分。  
“操。”脏话脱口而出，Tony不消片刻便想到这或许是共生体引起的副作用，重重拍了下隔离室自动门的开关，快速几步上前，“Peter？你能听到我说话吗？”  
Peter翻了个身，不肯看他。  
“Peter？”  
“我不记得刚刚发生了什么。”Peter像是在对另一个人说话，“你还记得吗？”  
Tony走到床的另一侧，手掌贴在Peter的脸颊上：“看着我，Peter，跟我说话，Peter。”  
Peter的双眼很红，眼白已经消失了原本的颜色，他吃力地看向Tony：“Stark先生？”  
“太好了，孩子，你还认得我。”  
Peter握住他的手，五指插入五指的缝隙里，继而扯着他的手到自己唇边：“我当然认得你。”  
Tony的心惊得险些在胸膛里抽搐，他眼睁睁看着Peter舔了舔自己的手指。“Peter？”  
“我好难过。”  
“你真的认得我吗？”  
“我想我在梦里。”  
“醒醒，孩子，你受伤了，共生体——”  
Peter猛地翻身而起，顺势扑倒Tony，他们两个重重摔在隔离室的地板上：“我的骨头里有东西在动，我想把它赶出去。”  
“我会帮你的，我知道你讨厌它。”  
“它说会给我一个很美好的梦，天啊，这梦就像真的一样，我几乎不想离开。”  
Tony怀疑自己的脊柱骨差点断掉，他靠着地板想调整到一个比较舒服的姿势，同时又伸手揽着Peter。  
“你不在梦里。”  
Peter绽出一个甜蜜的笑容，是Tony记忆中自己孩提时代组装好第一台汽车时的那种幸福甜蜜，这种幻梦式的笑容让隔离室的灯光都似月光般朦胧。“我趴在你身上，还硬了，如果不是梦里，我可能已经激动得晕了。”  
Tony口干舌燥，扭转视线看了向房间的另一侧：“Friday，如果有人来，请及时通知我。”  
“没问题，Boss，这里是全密闭的状态。”  
Tony要说点别的，Peter突然笑了出来：“Friday，她可不知道我的秘密。”  
“那么，谁知道你的秘密？”  
Peter把手指竖起来，嘴唇略翘起，比划了一个安静的动作：“Karen，她知道。”  
“哦。”  
“我请她保密，她人真好。”Peter忽然睁大双眼，目光澄澈地看着给自己做肉垫的人，水光从眼瞳闪到眼角眉梢，“我喜欢Tony Stark，嘘。Anthony Edward Stark，你知道吗？就是那个……钢铁侠。我一般叫他Stark先生，天，他跟我说了好几次我可以叫他Tony，可我不习惯，我觉得那好像过于亲昵了。或许在梦里可以，看着他的时候我叫不出口。”  
Tony怔住，足足十几秒毫无反应，呆滞令他有些僵硬，好久才拾掇起自己往日调侃的语气：“我真高兴你有个可以倾诉秘密的对象，不过如果是你的同龄朋友就更好了。”  
“我怕吓坏他们，说实在的，我想通这件事的时候自己都被吓到了。那可是钢铁侠，不是什么很容易告诉别人的……爱慕对象。”Peter趴在Tony胸口，手指摸着他的领口，随后按在纳米反应堆上：“我一直想摸摸这里，你知道的，我还想知道，是不是你这里……会很敏感。”  
Tony托住他的脸，强迫他看自己：“Peter？”  
Peter凑近他，吻了他，纯情极了，像是在轻碰彼此的嘴唇，而不是一个吻。隔离室内声音和颜色都一同消失了，Tony几乎看不清所有的东西，只能向后挪了挪。  
“嘘。”  
“什么？”  
“别吵醒我。”  
Tony口干舌燥，轻轻揉了揉Peter的头发，漂亮的栗子色的头发，卷曲又柔软。“好。”  
Peter光是轻吻就用尽了力气，下巴磕在Tony肩头：“我快控制不住了。”  
“跟我说说话，Peter，我需要你保持清醒。”  
“我很难过。”Peter仿佛又在同另一个人交谈，“别碰我那里！快滚开！我不需要你，我不需要你……你让我的头很痛，我的头要炸开了，你快离开。”  
“Friday？”  
“Helen Cho医生的手术还在进行中，需要我跟她进行视频对话吗？”  
“不不，”Tony果断否决，“不需要。如果她提前结束手术，记得通知我。”  
“Boss，Parker先生可以坚持到她结束手术。”  
Tony哪里不明白这个道理，Peter的身体强韧程度远超常人，人类超英之中，身体素质在他之上的或许只有惊奇队长。“我只是担心，他这个样子……”  
Peter没等他和Friday的对话结束，再次失去了意识，Tony惊了，用力摇晃他：“孩子，醒醒，快醒醒！”  
一层红色不明物体悄无声息地裹住了Peter的身体，如血一样的殷红，似是质量上乘的织物。Tony毫不迟疑地拍了下胸口的反应堆，纳米盔甲全副武装好后，火速把人抱起来：“孩子，醒醒！”  
Peter抬头望他，像是穿上了一件蜘蛛侠新款战袍，眼罩也是红色，看得人触目惊心。“Tony，脱掉盔甲。”  
“你是……谁？”  
即使隔着面罩，Tony也能感受到对方在讥笑。“Peter，你的Peter，别怕我。”  
“如果不是因为怕伤着他，你已经被轰到墙外去了。”  
“哦，你舍不得的，Tony——”  
Tony捏住他的脖子把人按到了隔离室的玻璃门上：“回答我的问题，你是谁？”  
“共生体蜘蛛。”  
“滚出他的身体，否则我发誓会让你体会到什么叫惨绝人寰。”  
共生体蜘蛛侠甚至没有挣扎，只是用双手握住Tony的右手上臂：“纳米盔甲？不过外在仍旧是金属，你知道这个身体有多强大吧，他可以毁掉这装甲，尤其是我们离得这么近的时候。”  
Tony当然了解蜘蛛侠的强大，光是手指对静电的控制就足以威胁他的人身安全，只是现在他顾不上这些。  
共生体蜘蛛忽然捂住头：“啊，他太强大了，我只能出来这么一会儿。”  
“Peter？”  
红色战衣迅速褪去，Peter无力地靠在Tony身上，张口还是如梦一般虚弱模糊不清的声音：“Stark先生。”  
“天啊，你醒了。”  
“我好难过。”Peter抓着他的手臂盔甲，“上帝啊，你穿着MK50呢……我真喜欢你穿盔甲的样子。”  
Tony哭笑不得，无法确认这个人恢复了意识，只能顺着他说：“你喜欢的话我就一直穿着。”  
Peter把脑袋凑到他耳边，压低声音：“我有过很奇怪的性幻想，就是跟你做的时候让你穿着盔甲。”  
Tony侧摇摇头：“有新意。”  
“你还记得你刚把我招进队伍的时候，你穿的盔甲还不是纳米的……其实做起来不太方便，我是说在我的幻想故事里。不过后来我知道你有了这件战甲，我想那好像就很容易解决一些不便的地方了。我好热啊，Stark先生，贴在你身上真舒服，因为冰冰凉的。”  
钢铁侠得承认，就算当年做花花公子的时候，也没人提出过如此大胆的设想，让他穿着盔甲来做爱。不过要解决眼前的问题跟紧迫，所以他褪去右手的盔甲，解开Peter的皮带，松垮的牛仔裤落到地板上，浑身发烫的家伙被他搂在怀里。“嘘，别说了。”  
Tony Stark纵横情场数十载，什么类型的情人都经历过。从不图感情只图一夜情后上花边小报的模特，到想要同他白头偕老的纯情女孩，当然还有Pepper这样阴错阳差没能跟他走到最后的伴侣。曾以为活到这个岁数，再遭遇何等奇人奇事都不足为怪，当下却被一个刚成年的小伙子搞得手忙脚乱，心中警笛长鸣。他不是没意识到Peter对自己那种掩饰得很体面的感情，在Thanos派手下登上地球之前，他们那么多个在Stark工作室里的不眠之夜，偶尔伸手要小朋友递工具，一眼瞥见的是满是疲惫的脸上不正常的泛红。有时候他自己都很难控制对这种孩子气的情感的迷恋，不过分地逗弄对方，惹得Peter轻声抱怨两句就可以了。偏偏在这个时候被紧紧抱住，被依恋几年的小朋友诉说真心话，实在是颇受冲击。  
在泰坦的时候，他亲眼见着这个孩子在自己怀里灰飞烟灭，那种骨肉锉痛的烙印显然无法轻易抹去。同星云在宇宙中漂泊22天被惊奇队长救回后，再见到母星上的旧友，下意识就说出了“我没保住那孩子”。Peter热衷用手机拍照和摄像，他把无法公开发表的很多照片和视频都发给了Happy，Happy再通过Friday存放到Stark工业的信息存储器上。  
Tony有一天打开了其中一张照片，是他们假装庆祝Stark工业实习项目完毕拍的照片，Peter说要拿回家当做“证据”给May看，抱着实习项目的证书翻来覆去看，像是拿着大学毕业证书般宝贵。Tony开玩笑说他穿的西装像是陈年古董，Peter扯了扯那一股二手商店气息的料子说这是叔叔的衣服，是不是太大了点？Tony把孩子拉到身边，让Happy过来帮忙拍照。Peter嘲笑他自觉说错话才这样，Tony一挑眉，在小朋友背后伸手比划一个Yeah的手势，Peter不甘示弱也要摆，Happy拍了十几张合影后终于被老不正经和小不正经搞到心烦意乱，假装要去接个下属的电话。  
Peter在家里摆了哪一张照片，Tony不知道，但是他选了一张两个人互相逗弄对方的打印出来，甚至放进了相框里。他怕看见这张照片，又想看到，这是他离开泰坦时最深的愧疚。每每想起，总是有流星飞过，到眼前就化作Thanos朝他扔过来的巨大星球一般，砸得他仿佛失明，眼前一片灰暗，没有任何Peter Parker的影子，绝望的星尘充斥鼻腔和肺，难以呼吸。  
来自过去阴霾的昨日危机重现令他无法求助他人来帮助蜘蛛侠脱困，共生体的可怕让人觉得可能会面临再次失去这个孩子的可能。这太可怕了——Tony心中翻来覆去滚过融化的铁水，高温烧得他胸腔堵塞，头疼欲裂。  
他今天已经做出一个日后要欺瞒Peter Parker的决定，或许还要再做另一个。Tony抚摸Peter的身体，吻了吻他鬓角的卷发：“我要拿你怎么办才好呢？”  
在他眼里还是孩子的人其实已经发育得非常棒了，是个身体健硕、肌肉线条漂亮无比的青年。Peter微微仰头，被照顾得舒服极了，露出一点满足的表情，双目微张，嘴角翘起一点，薄唇在此前已经被他抿得失去血色，几乎看不到了。  
“你真好看，Stark先生。”  
“谢谢。”  
“请你不要这么看着我。”  
“什么？”  
Peter阖上双目，贴到Tony耳边轻声：“我怕自己走不出来，在你的眼睛里，你知道的，因为会被困在里面，不想出来。”  
Tony按着他的脑袋，不带任何欲望地亲了亲他的脸颊：“我知道了。”起码现在小家伙还不清醒，那就顺着他好了。Tony靠着玻璃门坐下，环着神志不清的家伙。Peter艰难地试图翻身，第一次甚至没能成功，Tony帮着他调转了身体，让他背靠着自己坐下，就这么凑合着在地板上温存。  
“可惜你不喝酒，不然我真怀疑你喝醉了是不是这个样子。”Tony无奈又心疼，右手握着小朋友勃起的性器上下套弄，他贴着Peter的脖子向前端详了一会儿，“颜色还挺漂亮的。”  
Peter反手推他：“不许笑。”  
“我没有。”  
“我听到声音了，你在低声笑，很低沉的声音。你在笑我没有经验，我的确没什么经验，可这是个梦，有什么关系呢？梦里你总是对我很好，你会——”  
Tony吻了吻他脖子侧面来打断他：“Shh——”  
“先生，你在做什么？”  
“别说话。”Tony从脖子开始，一路向上，嘴唇带过耳垂和耳廓，温热点点留在皮肤上，甚至有舌尖的舔舐。他手上用力很巧妙，无论是撸动的节奏还是拿捏的力道都让人神魂颠倒。  
少年开始抑制不住呻吟，像春日午后带着甜味的轻风吹开欲望的花田，音调撩拨着房间里每一个角落。Tony很清楚再有一会儿他就能让Peter释放出来，伴随着室内淫糜的声音，很难控制下体的反应，不过他太爱惜他了，不忍破坏这个梦，吻最后落在脸颊上、颧骨上、鼻梁上、额头上，单纯的不含其它奢求的吻。Tony有点想嘲笑自己，如果十年前有人告诉他，处在当下如此活色生香的场景要委屈自己忍着，那真是太好笑了。  
“啊——啊——嗯。”Peter射了出来，靠在Tony怀里大口喘气，过了没一会儿又开始说话：“这个梦也太好了。”  
“你可以不醒过来。”Tony深呼吸几次，调整自己身体的不适。  
“那不成的。”Peter轻声回应，像是下意识地，又像是深思熟虑过的，“Tony在立方体里的时候，奇异博士告诉我，他可能会回来，也可能回不来。我问他这是什么意思，他说就是渐渐消散了，像是没有来过这世界上一样。我被他吓到了，过了很久才渐渐接受这个可能。Tony Stark永远消失，离开这个人世，这太可怕了。他只是被困在立方体里，我就已经很难过很难过了。我想不出如果真的失去他，这个世界会变成什么样子，是不是万家灯火，总能有人记住他做过的事情，哪怕只是一小部分。”  
“小家伙——”  
“我失去过两次亲人，第一次是我的父母，那时候我太小了，后来我有了Ben和May，再后来我又失去了Ben，那时候我14岁，刚刚获得蜘蛛侠的能力。我好怕，这双手能够做那么多强大的事情，唯独救不了我最亲的人，我怕自己失控，我怕噩梦里那个黑暗蜘蛛的影子忽然冒出来吞噬我，我怕这强大的蜘蛛之力是冥冥之中对我的诅咒……我拥有这么强大的力量，却总是在失去身边的人。Ben走了，Tony也被困在立方体里了。”  
Tony褪去盔甲，紧紧抱住他：“嗨，我没事，我好好的，你看我这不是回来了吗？”  
Peter转过身，捧着Tony的脸瞧他，像是看什么易碎的瓷器：“Ben不知道有超级英雄这回事，但是他教给我怎么做个平凡人的英雄。但是我没能保护他，他就在我眼前走了……我学着怎么做个超级英雄的时候，你出现了，你不能像Ben一样在我眼前——”  
“我不会的。”  
Peter忽地伸出手，指着天花板：“你看那里，是我梦里的蜘蛛，超级大的一只，就在那个角落里，你别被它吓到了。”  
Tony猜到这可能是Peter潜意识里害怕的事情，这是他最深的恐惧，或许他的超能力真的来自于一只强大的蜘蛛，蜘蛛侠害怕自己的象征，这并非不可能的事情，他也曾经一度迷失在自己的梦境里，那梦里有无数可以吞噬他的盔甲，从初号机到现在身上穿着的最新款。或许他该找机会同他聊聊这些，超级英雄自己的力量有时候会变成他们的恐怖本源，在承受了相当重的压力之后，很容易坠入自己噩梦中的漩涡无法脱身。  
“我不怕，因为你在这里。”  
Peter握住Tony的手：“是的，我在这里，我会保护你的。我会保护May和我的好朋友，保护你们大家，你们对我很重要，我不能失去你们。”  
Tony注意到Peter的双眼再次变红，他轻声唤他：“嗨，小家伙，冷静点，看着我，你不是说怕在我眼睛里走不出去吗？看着我，你害怕的事情不会发生的。”  
Peter难以控制的战栗传遍全身，共生体在他身上的寄生令他极端难熬，这几个小时天堂地狱反复周旋，拉着最在意的人的手也不能有片刻好转。“我怕走不出去，但是我更怕我自己挺不过去……”  
“不会的，不会的。”Tony拍着他的肩头，“你还要保护我呢，是你说的。”  
“如果Thanos醒过来，我会保护你的。”  
“有你在我身边，我真是太荣幸了，Parker先生。”Tony那天轻声说了很多很多，可能从来没有过这样的时候。  
Helen按照约定在手术结束后来为Peter做身体检查，Tony总担心她能察觉隔离室内情欲的味道，小心翼翼在隔离室外站着看，没有多说什么，由Friday来做信息传递。  
“他的代谢速度太快了，药物来不及沉淀。”  
“要他安静已经很难了，我想不出还有什么办法可以逼出共生体。”  
Helen请Friday帮忙，把影像投射到大屏幕上给Tony看：“那东西隐匿起来了，我认为在这附近。”  
“骨头里？”  
“是的，右肩胛骨里。”Helen咬着下唇，“这需要做手术，Tony，除此之外我想不出别的办法。而且会是非常危险的手术，因为我需要把那块骨头取下来，换上新的材料代替。”  
“手术的前提是你有把握共生体不会转移，或者是在手术中逃脱，换人寄生，比如说你。”  
Helen点点头：“这种外星生物非常危险，我对它的了解仅限于新神盾局局长提供的部分资料。”  
“上次寄生在蜘蛛侠身上的那个？”  
“是的，上次那个家伙是通过共振来摆脱的，这次这个不知道要怎么做才能清除。”  
“Osborn在研究外星共生体，他们应该是做了些什么，令它进化了。”  
“新型号？我需要时间。”  
Tony指了指虚弱地躺在床上的Peter：“在你研究清楚新型共生体之前，他怎么办？”  
“事实是，他的身体已经趋于稳定了。这有点古怪，不过结合在我来这里之前的分析数据，或许还是要感谢他强大的身体机能，如果共生体寄生到普通人身上，或许不会这么轻松……”  
Tony走进隔离室：“他这几个小时非常痛苦，谈何轻松。”  
“抱歉，是我措辞不当。”  
“没什么，总有人觉得超级英雄应该钢筋铁骨。”  
Helen摘下口罩：“我会在这里监控48小时，如果情况一直稳定，就可以让他离开隔离室，共生体喜爱强大的生物，不会轻易易主。”  
“你的意思是，我们应该庆幸共生体选择了地球上最强大的肉体之一吗？”Tony没忍住笑了出来，“他曾经跟我说，他只想做个友好邻居蜘蛛侠的。”这笑苦涩得让他自己都觉得凄凉。  
“你该去休息一会儿了。”  
Tony摇头：“你该去休息，你刚刚结束了十几个小时的大手术，休息好了才能更好地照顾他。”  
Helen点点头，离开隔离室时她扭头看了一眼，Tony在床边坐下，握着Peter的手，像是在低声说什么，没人听得清楚。


	5. Lose control

Peter还记得泰坦上的事情。有时跌入噩梦，梦里都是泰坦上红色的星尘，银河护卫队的成员和奇异博士一个接一个在自己面前化成灰尘飘散，最后是Tony。在他的噩梦里，消失的不是他，而是钢铁侠，他跪在泰坦的战场上，手中是人消失后留下的灰烬，等他擦一把脸上的泪水，灰烬都消失得干干净净，像是从未有这个人存在过。  
前往泰坦的旅程则是另外一件事，他能回忆起飞船里巨大的显示屏，屏幕上是前进方向一路触及的星辰大海，蓝色、黑色、星光的暖黄混杂在一起，被飞船击碎，绚丽的色彩炸裂开来，Peter想，这有些像Tony眼中的亮光，时而安静温柔，时而绚烂夺目。那短暂的旅程像极了年幼时跟Ben和May去乐园里玩的快乐时光，只是没有棉花糖和冰淇淋。Tony发现他跟到飞船上很生气，责备他不该来，他大着胆子怪Tony把17A设计得太棒了才让他很轻松就上了船，Tony听到后板着脸瞪着眼睛，像是被抢白了无话可说，也像是在腹诽他小孩子敢顶嘴。Peter先服软，不过事到如今也回不了地球，软磨硬泡留下，一起搭救奇异博士。成功之后Tony似乎从无可奈何转变到了顺其自然，或许是被他那句“如果地球上没有邻居了，那友好邻居蜘蛛侠还有什么用”给打动了，或许是他想起了第一次造访自己家中听到的那句“如果有坏的事情发生但是自己没有作为，那么责任在我”。Peter深知Tony也是这样的人，这样的超级英雄，他读过他全部的故事，报纸、电视、网络……在他还是个平凡的孩子的时候就仰慕的男人，现在站在他身前对他说“你是复仇者了”，这令他无比激动，他是蜘蛛侠，也是他的伙伴了，平等的伙伴。  
他在梦和回忆中穿梭，恢复意识已经是十个小时后，醒来第一眼看到的是Tony，他熬红的眼睛说明十个小时以来几乎没有休息，疲惫快要压得他站不起来。  
“先生？你还……还好吗？”  
“上帝保佑，我没有受伤，你还好吗？”  
“我还好，喉咙有点痛。”  
Tony给他倒水，插好吸管递给他：“慢点。”  
Peter咬着吸管喝水，低着头悄悄看Tony，像是在等他说什么。Tony被逗笑了，摸摸他的头：“不认识我啦？小蜘蛛。”  
Peter眼神闪烁几次：“我是不是摆脱不了共生体了？”  
“Cho医生提出了一个建议，需要监控你48小时后才能做决定。我请Carol联系Banner，可希望不大，你知道他还在到处寻找——”  
“Thor，是的，我知道。”  
“他可能和我们之间有无数个星系，从我回来还没见到他。”Tony低下头，脸埋在掌心里，Bruce对他来说曾经是复仇者联盟里最信任的伙伴，可偏偏这个时候他也不在这里。  
Peter放下水杯：“那么，这个需要48小时监控才能做出的决定是？”  
“她提议使用全部机器人进行手术，取出右侧肩胛骨的一块，来判断共生体到底侵入蜘蛛侠——你的身体到底多严重。”Tony站起来低着头看Peter，尽管这里不是泰坦，却让Peter想起在泰坦的时候Tony脸上灰扑扑的疲惫神情，血和灰尘混杂在一起，衬得他的脸色有些蜡黄。  
“哦，取样检测。”Peter点点头，“可能有点微小的麻烦对吗？因为我的超能力。”  
“太聪明不是件好事，小朋友。”Tony在床边坐下，侧过身来安慰他，“我想等Banner帮我拿个主意，可惜很难等到他。”  
“哇，自信如您也有拿不定主意的时候？”  
Tony弯下腰，用自己的额头碰了下Peter的：“因为我需要对你负责。”  
略带一点疲惫沙哑的低音笼罩了Peter全身，这不像他平时熟悉的Tony的声音，里面饱含关切、焦虑和犹豫不定。可这声音距离他太近了，从头顶到脚下，似乎是张网兜住了他，这给了他莫大的安慰。  
“那么我批准你今天大胆一点，可以采取激进的办法。因为我也不想一直躺在病床上等着Banner博士来拯救……我又不是长发公主，他也不是飞檐走壁爬上高塔的勇士。”  
Tony从眼角到眉梢全是笑，被逗得解开了一点愁思：“搭救长发公主的好像是个小偷？等我见到Banner告你的状，Cubby。”  
Peter也笑了，他摇摇头：“我已经不是高中生了。”在Thanos来地球之前，有段时间Tony总是这么叫他，Cubby，小老虎，多少有点宠溺的感觉。中城高中的吉祥物就是老虎，学校中盛传的口号因此而来，“Go Get Them Tigers!”  
Tony伸手替他抚平头顶翘得七扭八歪的卷发：“我手机里还存着那张照片呢，Parker先生。”  
Peter叫了一声：“天啊！”那是他被啦啦队拉去帮忙，穿上老虎吉祥物的衣服，学校的橄榄球队杀进了州级比赛的半决赛，那天他高兴坏了，尽管只是客串，还是尽善尽美地完成了中场加油配合啦啦队的动作，Flash为了取笑他拍了张照片，偷着用Peter的手机发给了全部联系人。  
Tony当然收到了，在比赛结束后的更衣室里，Peter坐在长凳上摘下老虎头套，激动得眼睛泛红，发丝被汗水打湿，面色过白看起来有点脆弱，然而眼睛里噙着笑意。Flash甚至配了文字，“小姑娘”，他这样开Peter的玩笑。  
“小姑娘是什么绰号？还是小老虎听起来适合你。”Tony逗他开心的时候，眼睛会露出一点狡黠，伴随着不掩饰的笑容，惹人觉得他孩子气。“你穿上战衣的时候是小蜘蛛，做Peter Parker的时候可以是小老虎。”  
Peter鼓起腮帮子撅着嘴哼了两声：“我都读大学了。”随后又忍不住张开嘴露出牙冲Tony摆了个血盆大口的表情。  
“是是，您还是麻省理工高材生，可这也不妨碍我叫你小老虎。”Tony被他逗得笑声连连。  
Peter见他似乎从刚刚低沉的气氛中走出来，略微有点安心：“幸好快到圣诞假期了，不然真不知道怎么请假……”  
“还不知道怎么骗你婶婶。”  
“还要骗一些朋友。”  
Tony一挑眉：“啊，朋友。两年没跟你联系，或许我是应该关心一下我的小老虎都交了什么新朋友。”  
“也没什么……特别的，你知道Harry，我们很小就是玩伴，只是他两年前才从国外回来，不巧是Osborn的公子……”  
Tony轻摇头：“不知道该夸你运气好还是运气差。听说你还有个街头巷尾的伙伴，另一个穿红色紧身衣的家伙？”  
“夜魔侠。”Peter心想你大可不必这么委婉，我知道Karen和Friday关系有多好。  
“那家伙树敌不少，你要小心。”  
Peter噗一声笑出来：“他树敌不少为什么要我小心？”  
“Maria说这个人很难缠，拒绝神盾局单方面接触，可又不能对他全然不管。管太多还会被他威胁……”  
Peter嘴巴抿成一条直线：“嗯……”  
“你们好像很熟，不给Hill局长介绍一下？”  
“这不行，我们有约定，互相帮助，但是不能给彼此惹麻烦。”  
“哦，小老虎长大了，要对我保守秘密了。”  
Peter心里埋怨Tony强词夺理，可要替夜魔侠保守秘密是他分内的事情，总不能出尔反尔。“我就一点点事情不能告诉你，你为什么要这么说我？”  
“难道我有很多事情瞒着你？”  
“当然了，比如我们第一次在德国出任务后你去了西伯利亚，但是你从来没跟我说过去哪里做什么——”Peter脱口而出，这段话他说得比想得快多了，全是因着刚刚和Tony聊天的气氛太好。  
Tony没有回答，陷入了沉默。Peter自觉说错了话，无比尴尬。幸好Helen及时出现：“哟，醒了，蜘蛛侠。”  
“谢谢您。”  
Helen让Tony让开：“不是让你没事不要进到隔离室吗？”  
“我看他已经很稳定了。”  
Peter很认真地询问：“医生，听说你有点为难，关于我现在的状况。”  
“是的，我打算使用机械设备对你的背部进行取样手术，你已经年满18岁了，我不需要征得监护人同意，不过钢铁侠对此似乎有异议。”  
Peter朝Tony扮个鬼脸，眼里闪烁过淘气的神采：“如果监测期已经过去了，我本人同意您现在进行手术，我也很想知道到底是什么鬼东西寄生在我体内。”说罢还抬起胳膊，展示了一下肱二头肌给人看，“你们看，我是这样的强壮，没问题的。”  
Helen医生被他成功逗笑，只有Tony阴着脸不说话。  
“没问题，我这就准备一下，真的只是一个小手术而已，希望钢铁侠不要总拉长着脸，好像我医术很差不值得人相信。”  
Tony背着手，走到Peter面前：“Parker先生。”  
“Stark先生。”  
“祝您手术顺利。”  
Peter用右手手指在眉梢一划，神采飞扬地回答：“谢谢了。”  
术前Helen问Tony是不是很久没睡觉了，Tony揉了揉鼻梁：“我看起来这么糟糕吗？”  
“这孩子很依赖你，你如果想对他起到一点安慰作用，最好还是保持良好的精神状态。”  
“我去洗个澡，手术开始前一定通知我。”Tony得到Helen的保证后才离开，洗了个澡后他在沙发上小憩了半个小时，似乎这段时间他已经忘了人类是需要睡眠的事情。  
手术过程很顺利，Tony几乎没想到会这么顺，Helen拿着密封容器准备离开：“我的实验室装备更好。”  
Natasha请她上昆式战机：“还是谨慎点好，我载你一路。”  
Tony谢过Natasha：“Osborn那边目前没动作。”  
“没有，明目张胆盯着神盾局和你，多少还是太扎眼了。”  
“你的意思是他们可以暗地里做这件事。”  
“因为你本来就很难让人忽视。”Natasha摆摆手离开，“跟那孩子说等我回来再来看他。”  
“我会的。”  
Tony回到隔离室，距离手术结束已经过了半个小时，强效麻醉剂对蜘蛛侠似乎作用不大，Helen所谓的“取样”，实际上就是直接在Peter的肩胛骨上撬一块下来，那一瞬的剧痛是他人无法想象的，Peter当场痛得晕了过去，额头上的卷发湿透了贴着头皮，现在趴在病床上睡着了。Tony知道Peter是个非常强大的人，可超级英雄一样会痛、会死、会担惊受怕，小家伙在他面前不肯叫苦叫痛，不代表他不痛。  
“Boss？”  
“什么事？”Tony敏锐地察觉到Friday的口气不太妙，有几分急躁。  
“Peter的体温在急速上升。”  
Tony一惊，想起之前发生的事情，他马上把Peter翻个身，让他坐在病床上靠着自己：“嗨，小朋友？”  
“嗯？”  
“你知道自己在哪里吗？”  
Peter浑浑噩噩地，摇了摇头，嘴里发出一声绵长的呻吟，像是在梦游。“先生？”  
“我在，Peter，我在呢。”  
“这里好热啊。”  
Tony看了一眼病床后墙上的室温检测器，确认是Peter的身体又出状况了。“那我们把病号服脱了？”  
Peter已经开始扯左手的注射针头，他力气大速度快，Tony根本来不及阻止，针头被粗暴地拔出来，导致左手背上流了一点血，Peter自己注重到了，把手伸到自己嘴边，他没有看自己的手背，而是盯着Tony，缓慢地伸出舌头，舔了一下。  
Tony猜到这可能又是那个被共生体控制到神志不清的蜘蛛侠。  
“我能亲你一下吗？”Peter脱掉了上衣，“你好像很喜欢我的样子。”  
Tony坐在床边，纹丝不动，他想唤醒这个失去自我的Peter，却又觉得他的每一个动作都是他自己，之前那朦胧梦幻的表白和倾诉都柔软温暖，薄如蝉翼的轻巧可爱。  
“天啊这里太热了，我觉得。”  
“这里不热，快醒过来，小朋友。”  
Peter的眼睛充血到红得吓人，不过仍旧是他的声音和语调，Tony想在内心深处或许他正在和共生体争夺对这具身体的控制权，可他怎么能帮到他呢？  
“你抱抱我，好不好？”Peter睁大眼睛，凑到Tony耳边，“我很好抱的，皮肤一级棒，你试试？”  
Tony头疼欲裂。  
Peter一不做二不休，在病床上站了起来，大方地脱掉了裤子，内裤被他扯到膝盖上，一个趔趄差点从床上栽下去，Tony拦腰抱住人，Peter乘机吻了吻他的眼角：“你真好看。”  
“谢谢。”  
“我也很好看。”  
“我知道。”  
“那你要不要上我？”  
Tony怔住，这一怔，让Peter抓到了机会，他几乎是强迫他跟自己接吻，只是技术太生涩，舌头伸进对方的口腔里乱窜，像条没头脑的小蛇。Tony等他停下安慰他：“你乖一点，不要按着我不放开。”  
“你不主动。”  
Tony看着小朋友高高翘起来的性器官叹气：“我会……主动的，但别按着我不放，你力气太大了这你知道。”  
Peter咧开嘴笑了，眼睛眯成两条缝，舔了下嘴唇，淡粉色被他刚刚咬出了血痕：“我是力气很大的，你知道就好。”  
Tony托住他的腰，让他跨坐在自己大腿上：“接吻是这样的。”他捏着Peter的下巴，舌尖扫过双唇，探进去，加深这个吻，让缺乏经验的家伙唇齿放松，被吸吮得战栗传遍身体，一呼一吸都被人掌控。三五秒后Peter就浑身松懈挂在他身上，像是刚刚的力气都没了，深吻令他控制不住求欢的呻吟，跨在男人大腿上张开双腿蹭来蹭去。  
“天，幸好你是没意识的。”Tony按着小家伙的性器，上下撸动，看着他红透的脸，还有双眼。  
“谁说的，我当然是有意识的。”  
“哦，那你说你在哪儿？”Tony侧过脸，咬了一口他的脖子，轻轻的，就刺激得Peter差点射了。  
“好吧，你喜欢粗暴一点，这我可真没想到。”Tony苦笑着说，“有点像我，这不好。”  
Peter眼窝里已经有了泪，睫毛带上了一点水，被这意料之外的重量牵扯得很低垂。  
Tony怕伤到他，可又想让他快点发泄出来，通常情况下他会顾忌跟自己做爱的人的一切感受，只有少数时候才会放纵少许。Peter同其他人不太一样，他是个有神奇的恢复能力的人，或许他可以迷恋一会儿这种肆无忌惮。  
“Friday？”  
“Boss，目前情况特殊，不过考虑到这里随时会有其他人来，我还是不下线了。”  
“谢谢。”  
“我不会向其他人透露的。”  
Peter似乎对Friday的声音有点印象：“你在跟谁说话？”  
Tony用唇舌安抚他：“没有人，只有你。”  
Peter笑了起来，少年音色的笑听起来分外动人，纯洁得像剔透的山泉。他学着Tony刚刚的样子，试着回吻他，这次灵巧的舌头已经知道应该做什么了。  
Tony想或许这次发作不像上次，没那么容易就打发走小蜘蛛体内的欲望。这场突如其来的性事不在Tony计划中，他不是没想过和Peter在一起的旖旎画面，他们太亲密了，总有那么几次身体接触让他意识到少年身体的鲜活吸引力。尤其是当他经历过一次失去之后，再回忆起少年在他眼前钻到机器底盘下检修故障，浑圆的臀部被绷紧的牛仔裤包裹着翘起来险些蹭到他的额头，还能无动于衷的怕只有空调冷却系统。  
但现在他们所处的情况完全不同，没有机油的味道让Tony清醒，只有隔离室里消毒水的气味儿、Peter身上因为手术剧痛出过汗后的一点体液的味道，或许还有外星共生体散发的情欲气息——如果那东西有这个功能的话。而且Peter浑身赤裸跨坐在他大腿上，经历两天来第二次高潮，射出来的粘稠物沾了Tony一手，小朋友无法调整气息，长着嘴靠在Tony肩头想要收拢双腿。Tony单手环住他：“还想要？”  
“要的。”  
Tony沉沉地呼出一口气，他用沾了精液的手指强迫Peter张开嘴：“弄干净我的手指，你贴在我身上，没办法拿纸巾。”  
“叫人帮个忙，你可是Tony Stark。”Peter说归说，还是顺从地舔干净了他的手指。  
“哈，我怎么就忘了呢。”Tony觉得好笑又好气，托着他的屁股把人抱了起来，“搂紧点，我们换个地方。”  
Peter下意识搂住男人的脖子，等人把他托抱起来又低声说：“还没人这么抱过我呢。”  
“是吗？公主殿下，说说看你想要谁这么抱你？”  
“钢铁侠。”  
“那我是谁？”  
少年的脸庞蒙上一层红润的光，进而五彩斑斓，全是因为他那睁大的眼睛里有了新的色彩。还没有摆脱湿漉漉状态的卷发距离蓬松还有点距离，可配上他的脸，像是博物馆里漂亮的古希腊大理石雕像，可爱又俊俏的单纯的少年天神。喜悦、激动、幸福搅合在一起成为一支巨大的烟花，烟花绽放后光和火落下让大理石雕像有了别的光彩，朦胧的爱意突然涌上来，撩拨Tony的心。  
他爱他，才会露出这样的表情。  
“你是我的梦啊。”  
Tony亲了亲他的鼻尖，带他到自己的卧室里，把人放到巨大的床上：“希望你有个甜美的梦。”他从床头柜里拿出润滑剂和安全套，随手往Peter身边一丢，按住小家伙不安分的双手，扯到他头顶，跪跨在少年身上，低头和他来了一个粘腻的湿吻。  
Friday已经非常配合地把灯光调整到最合适的亮度，卧室的落地窗前早就落好了窗帘。  
Tony把人亲得有点缺氧，他放开一点，看少年摸着喉咙干咳，呼吸平稳后眼角已经湿润。他不否认只是想想几分钟后亲自把人操弄得失魂落魄的模样就会硬起来，欺负这个无比强大的少年有种古怪的征服快感，明明他是可以反抗的。Tony挤出来一些润滑剂，或许有点太多了，他咬了咬小家伙的耳朵：“翻个身。”  
Peter翻转身体，让男人有些粗糙的掌心贴着自己的屁股，弄得那里湿润无比，多余的部分从臀瓣里沿着大腿根部流下。他似乎完全不在意这个，抬高屁股，尽可能地张开双腿。Tony能看到他后背有块医用纱布，小小的一块贴在右侧肩胛骨位置上，雪白的纱布中间有一点鲜红的颜色，应该是取样针头离开皮肤后带出来的一点血。这跟往常的Peter完全不一样，他毫不做作地摆出了放荡的姿势，甚至扭头看着在做准备的男人。  
Tony让他跪在床上，拉着他的腰调整姿势：“这跟我想的第一次不太一样，不过我尽量克制了。”  
“你想的是什么样子？”  
“我想我会慢一点，不让你感觉好像失去自己身体的控制权，尽量照顾你的感受，让你快乐。”  
“你可以对我做任何事情，你知道的，先生。”  
或许是那一点血红的颜色刺激到了他，又或许是少年紧绷的身体曲线令他兴奋，更多可能的恐怕是那个尊称，Tony想。  
Sir，Peter总是这么叫他，这让人失控。仿佛窗外有颗巨大的核桃树，忽然间果实成熟了，青色的果壳逐一爆裂开，发出清脆的声音，果子落了一地。Tony拨开脑中的幻想，右手中指抵在男孩后穴上，用力地捅开他的甬道。  
Peter发出短促的小声尖叫，脸埋在亚麻布床单上，双手扯着床单不放，任由男人的手指进进出出，没多久就感受到第二根手指也伸了进来，扩张进行得很快，第三根手指只在他身体里停留了没一会儿，便急速撤了出去。  
Tony解开皮带，胯下已经有点胀痛，他尽快戴好安全套，对准第一次性体验的少年的后穴一挺腰捅到了底。因为是第一次，Peter的后穴显而易见非常紧，即使刚刚的润滑工作算是不错的开头，真的全部没入，还是让小家伙紧张得浑身颤抖，慌张无措。  
Peter被刺激得大声叫了出来，这个姿势让Tony进入得非常深，而且算得上有些粗暴。Tony还握着他的阴茎，不断逗弄他：“我真的可以对你做任何事？”  
“Tony——”Peter哭喊的时候喊出了这个名字，终于，是称呼他的名字而不是姓氏了。  
Tony停了下来，换个姿势把人搂在怀里，安慰性地亲了一会儿他：“你想看着我吗？”  
“好的，先生。”  
“不叫我Tony了？”  
“不了，Stark先生。”  
Tony无奈地笑：“你花样真多。”  
“我叫你先生会让你兴奋吗？”  
“是的。”Tony很诚恳，如果不是因为Peter是在无意识下做这些事情的，他可能不会回答得这么爽快。  
“你在我的梦里总是这样的。”  
“什么？”  
“我常常想你可以对我粗暴一点，不管我怎么喊……你都不会停。”  
Tony想不通这孩子的性幻想到底哪里出了问题，为什么会想要一个年龄接近他父亲的男人的爱抚。“我尽量不那么粗暴。”  
“没事的，先生。”  
Tony在他腰后面垫了个枕头：“告诉我你想要什么。”告诉我你身体里的共生体欲望到底想要什么。  
“用力点。”  
“什么用力点？”  
Peter搂着他的脖子，贴近Tony很肯定地说：“操我。”  
Tony让他把细长的双腿打开，抬高到肩部：“抱紧它们，为了我。”  
Peter照做了，屁股被Tony托高，这样他甚至可以看到男人在自己身体里进出的样子，快感如同涨潮的海水一样上升，他完全没有触碰到羞耻这个点，像个放浪的沉溺欲望的少年，被身体的本能钳制住，配合Tony一次又一次闯入自己身体。  
温热的肠壁里像是不止有润滑剂一般，Tony明显察觉出这跟他过去哪个床伴的经验都无法相提并论，下体摩擦产生的快感因为奇怪分泌物的关系格外强烈，性器官的撞击声和Peter的呻吟声交错起伏。在床上折腾了几个小时后，Peter终于昏睡过去。  
Tony坐起来，看着少年的侧脸，又扯了扯他鬓角的头发，对Friday说：“能帮我把浴缸装满水吗？温度调得合适点。”他想或许是因为蜘蛛侠的关系，又或许是因为共生体的关系，才让这场性爱有点不同寻常。  
“Boss，水放好了。”  
Tony礼貌地道谢，起身理好衣服和裤子，他根本没有脱下任何一件衣服，整个过程中。随后他把人打横抱起来：“Peter，你得洗一洗。”  
Peter昏昏沉沉，似是没有听到他在说话。  
Tony把人抱进浴室，放入盛满温水的大浴缸中，坐到浴缸的一头，让Peter的脑袋靠着自己。“你得洗干净，换身衣服再睡觉。”  
Peter睁开眼睛，似乎很迷茫，扭头看着Tony：“Stark先生？”他眼睛里的红色已经消失了。  
Tony猜到人可能回了神：“你出了太多汗，还做了噩梦，洗干净再睡觉会舒服点。”信口就来的敷衍对他真是太简单了。  
Peter收拢双腿，手抱着膝盖：“你帮我脱的衣服？”  
“害羞了？”  
“不、不是，我就是问问。”Peter紧张得结巴了。  
Tony在他背后也能看到少年红了耳朵，没忍住拍了拍他脑袋：“18岁了，还怕我看。”  
Peter的下巴磕着自己的双膝：“我就是不太好意思。”  
“你是个病人。”Tony摸过一瓶洗发水，按出来带有洋甘菊气味的液体抹到Peter头上：“汗透了，帮你洗一下。”  
Peter任由Tony在自己的头发上做文章，纹丝不动，似乎还能感觉到手术之前被深度麻醉的针头刺破身体的一丝痛。肩胛骨活生生被取下一点还是太痛了，偏偏他又不想在Tony面前表现得过于软弱，只能强撑。撑到最后撑不住眼前一片漆黑，再睁开眼睛就是坐在Tony的浴缸里。  
“这浴室真棒。”  
“这是我主卧里的浴室。”  
“什么？”Peter咽下一口口水，喉咙干得有点痛。  
Tony故意歪着身体看他：“怎么了？”  
“没、没什么。”Peter想要找点其他的话题，却只能感受到Tony开始给他的后颈按摩，男人粗糙的手指指腹按在他脖子上，巧妙地挤压，从下到上，力道刚刚好，舒服极了。  
“我记得我在巴厘岛有个酒店，那里的按摩师很不错，我在学他而已，舒服吗？”  
Peter点点头，已经舒服得说不出话来，洗发水变成丰富的泡沫，Tony按压他的头顶，不断扯着他湿掉的头发，像是个真正的按摩师那样。这让他的身体迅速有了反应，下体半硬了起来。  
“那个、那个，Stark先生？”  
“什么？”  
“我能喝杯水吗？”  
Tony一愣，刚要说什么就被Peter打断了。  
“我觉得我自己能洗头。”  
“好吧，那我去给你倒杯水，拿一套干净的衣服。”Tony站起来，拍拍少年的肩，头也不回地走了。  
Peter听着浴室的门咔嚓关上的声音松了口气，舒展开双腿，无奈地瞪着自己的性器官。这么多年失去Tony的世界，他早就习惯了，也接受自己喜欢这个男人的事实，可他已经成年，希望能够在他面前保持冷静成熟的样子，这本来是个奢侈的想法，因为男人总是让他觉得自己还像个15岁的孩子。然而仅仅是被捏了几下脖子，抓了几把头发就失控到快要高潮，这远在Peter的承受范围之外。他痴痴地盯着自己的下体，胆怯地握住，轻轻唤着那个男人的名字，羞耻感混在温热的水里包裹了他。  
没过多久他就射了出来，混浊的白色液体消失在透明的水中，大颗泪珠滚下来后Peter才意识到自己哀哀地哭了出来，那么地无助。  
Tony离开浴室后松了口气，他先把床单理好，再让Friday把卧室恢复到正常的光感，给Peter拿了套自己的衣服，收到了Helen Cho的分析报告。她联系Friday需要跟他通话，Tony切出了即时画面：“嗨，这么快？”  
“神盾局有存档，上次在Peter身上扎根的那家伙的数据。”  
“对比之后？”  
“的确是进化体。”  
“别告诉我你们拿了什么动物做实验，说结果吧。”  
“残暴属性增加，更嗜血和疯狂，还有……性欲暴涨。”Helen冷静地盯着Tony，“我支走了Nat，就是为了单独跟你说这个。”  
“你这样看着我有点吓人，我惹上麻烦了吗？医生。”Tony似乎在说跟自己不相干的事情。  
“我看过Peter的监控数据，我是个医生，你觉得有些事可以瞒过我吗？”  
“我觉得有些事情可能属于隐私。”  
“Tony Stark，我不是心理治疗师，不关心你们超级英雄的心理状况，不过恕我直言，你们中没几个心理健康的。”  
Tony拍了拍左胸：“真刺痛我了啊，Helen。”  
“他有过几次性高潮，在我离开后。”  
“三次。”  
“或许我应该谢谢你，起码这么做能让他活着。”  
Tony紧张得眉毛蹙起：“你说什么？”  
“那东西很危险，那东西的欲望也很危险，如果不满足它，天知道它会对Peter的身体做什么。”  
Tony希望Helen能够对此保密，并尽快找出一种相对安全的办法隔离Peter和共生体，Helen希望他能够理解，这么危险的外星生物不是那么容易就能取出来的。  
“它不是一种病毒，它是危险的生物。”  
“好吧，我是不是应该高兴这么危险的东西选择了Peter？能保证我们都安全地活着？”  
Peter恰好在这个时候从浴室里走出来，他裹着浴巾，刚擦干头发：“Cho医生，你好……我不知道你们在通话。”  
“你好些了吗？”  
“好多了，如果我知道你们在通话，我会穿好衣服的。”  
Helen让他别介意：“在医生眼里你们穿衣服和不穿衣服没什么两样。”  
“你们刚刚在说什么？是不是这么危险的寄生物如果选择了别人，可能会让他们……”  
“是的，可能他们会当场死亡。”Helen瞪了Tony一眼。  
“那你们的确应该高兴的，这么危险的东西选择了我，能保证其他人不会被它威胁生命。”  
Tony打断他：“够了。”  
Helen察觉到气氛紧张起来，果断挂断了通讯。Peter把浴巾扔到床上，换上了Tony给他准备的衣服。  
“我没这么脆弱。”  
“外星共生体很危险，我也没有说你脆弱。”  
“可你刚刚表现得好像我是个不相关的人受到了牵连。”  
Tony站起来：“解释一下？”  
“我是个合格的复仇者了，是你说的，在飞船上，还记得吗？没人想被共生体附体，但是我遇上了，这是我应该可以承受的。”  
“你还是个麻省理工的学生，应该在学校里待着，而不是跑到Osborn的实验室去。”  
Peter套好T恤，大着胆子走到Tony面前：“我已经这么做了，我可以承受这个，你不能出尔反尔现在又把我当孩子看。”  
Tony深吸一口气，控制自己的情绪不要爆发。“我想尽量照顾你而已。”  
“我知道，谢谢你。”  
“现在你那小脑袋里在想什么？”  
“你的实验室，我想改造一下17B，有个新想法。”Peter咬了咬下唇，“不过你可能不太高兴，我又要瞎改造你设计的战衣了。”  
“我只有在你背着我黑掉那件战衣的时候发过火。”  
Peter耸耸肩：“如果我说，我想加一点电击功能，你怎么看？”  
“什么？电击网不是给你做过调整了吗？”  
“不，不是电击别人，是……我自己。”  
Tony转瞬就明白了他在说什么，他想控制自己的身体，担心会失控，共生体给他带来的阴霾太重了。


	6. Promise

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 关于夜魔侠剧情基本取自网飞版电视剧，包括相关反派金并，有巨大魔改。

Peter和Tony奋战了两天一夜，终于把17B调整升级完毕。尽管Tony先前非常反对用战衣束缚他的身体，Peter还是成功说服了他：“我自己也可以的，这你知道，你不让我用这里的工作室，我可以去复仇者基地。当然有你帮忙我会改造得更快一点。”  
战衣改造设计完毕后，Tony让Friday运行制造程序，等待战衣成形期间Peter跑去厨房煮了咖啡，烤了几片吐司端下来：“你还好吗？”  
“嗯？”Tony接过咖啡，“我怎么了？”  
“你脸色很糟，你该休息了。”  
Tony点点头，从Peter出事到现在他的确没安稳睡着过，加上心里有事还要瞒着对方。“我的确应该好好睡一觉。”  
“Friday，你能帮我叫辆出租车吗？”  
“可以，但是boss的这所房子地址还是尽量保密的好，我请Happy来。”  
Peter没有反对，他坐在Tony工作室一角的宽敞沙发里：“这是你父母的房子？”  
“是，他们去世后我本打算卖了，但是舍不得我妈的东西。我在阿富汗出事回来后，有特地请Pepper安排人重新装修了，她可能以为我会经常回来住，工作室和医疗室一应俱全。”Tony坐在沙发另一边，他忽然切换话题，“你可以回家，但是如果有任何事情发生，第一时间联系我，好吗？”  
“我——”  
Tony摆摆手：“别找借口，任何事情，都要通知我，无论何时，无论何地。”  
Peter察觉到他又挂出了那副经典的“我是大人我说的话你要照做”的表情，冷若冰霜挂在他的胡子上，没半点平时柔和词句安慰他的感觉，更别提那种轻吻落在额头上宠溺的气息。“好的。”  
“你保证？”  
“我保证，不会私自行动，身体不舒服会马上通知你，乖乖回家过圣诞节。”  
“这还差不多。”Tony放下咖啡杯，松口气似的拍了拍Peter的大腿。  
“Happy还有两分钟就会抵达。”Friday提醒他们。  
Peter指了指自己身上的衣服：“这我洗干净再还给你，我的衣服是不是已经毁了？”  
“别想衣服的事情了，回家跟May解释一下就行。你可以简化下事件，别吓着她。”  
Peter点点头，站起来看着Tony，万语千言挤在一个狭小的出口，却什么都说不出口，他在男人的浴室里自慰这件事总让他觉得太过了一些。再这样下去，或许总有那么一个时刻会让他不顾一切告诉他心底深藏的感情。  
Tony等Peter离开后召唤Friday：“有些事情，能否请你不要告诉Karen？”  
Friday答应得很爽快：“没问题。”  
“你已经这么智能了吗？我都没有具体提到哪些事情。”  
“当然，包括Parker先生在Osborn实验室中失手杀人的部分，您救了他之后四次帮助他达到性高潮的事情，这期间没有Cho医生出现的全部录像和录音，我都会保证它们的隐秘性。”  
Tony走回自己的卧室：“天，你也太聪明了，提醒我一下是谁设计了你？”  
“Boss，您该休息了。”  
Tony累得过了头，他甚至没有脱衣服，倒在床上便进入了梦乡。梦里先是看到了Peter在Osborn大楼的高墙上坠落，等到他冲过去已经来不及接到Peter，Peter向下坠落，落进了黑暗的深渊之中，而不是纽约的街道上。这让Tony痛苦无比地跟他进入了黑暗，可黑暗不能改变任何事情，他仍旧找不到Peter跌落到了什么地方，忽然一阵昏暗的光投射过来，定神一看，是和Thanos的决战时分，Thor用斧子毁掉了力量宝石，却被Thanos使用空间宝石传送到了无人知晓的地方，美国队长被Thanos扔到了沃米尔星球，红骷髅抓着他一起坠崖后双双消失……Tony有时候分不清到底是梦里的场景更恐怖还是真实的回忆跟吓人，他醒过来大口喘气，扯掉胸口的反应堆放在床头柜上，盯着自己曾经被Thanos使用现实宝石灰化的身体。  
钢铁侠几分钟后出现在了至圣所的台阶上，夜色很深，不必担心会被人看见。他敲了几下门，转头看着这条寂静的街和夜，视线穿过时间，似乎回到了几年前Thanos的手下莅临此处，目光追随时间越飞越远，他收不住思绪，直到Wong前来开门。  
奇异博士和Loki在空间宝石的魔法阵中，似乎在聊着什么，Tony推开门走近时，Loki扭头朝他一笑：“Stark。”  
Tony向Loki点点头表示打招呼：“Strange，能聊聊吗？”  
奇异博士没有意外，和Loki默契地交换了一下眼神，退出魔法阵。“走吧。”  
Tony在至圣所会客室的沙发上坐下：“事先声明，不要对我使用魔法。”  
奇异博士在他对面坐下：“用魔法给你来一杯热茶怎么样？”  
“苦一点的可以。”  
Stephen Strange轻转手指，一只马克杯落到Tony手里，热茶满好。“说吧，你想跟我聊什么？”  
Tony拿出手机，按了下视频播放键，甩出个三维录像给奇异博士看，自己窝在沙发椅上漫不经心地喝着热茶。视频里Tony一个人坐在床上，右手臂呈现出僵化的灰色，持续了一分钟后又变了回去。  
“这就是你提示过我的，身体状况不稳定，随时有可能灰化？”  
“我向你提出过邀请，希望你长期留在至圣所确保身体状况无虞。”Stephen面无表情地看着Tony，“是你拒绝了。”  
“留在至圣所像被困在立方体内一样是吗？我看起来像个睡美人？就只能等着你、Loki或者Wong随时在我病危的时候冲进来抢救一下？”  
“Stark，你这模样跟睡美人可没多少关联性。”  
Tony放下马克杯：“我喝饱了，谢谢。”  
“你的确是地球上百年难得一遇的超级英雄，世人都知道两年前Thanos的事情应该感谢——”  
“不，他们应该感谢的是Thor和Rogers，我没做什么。”  
“你还活着，活着不代表你没做过什么，也不代表你比他们牺牲的要少。另外，请不要用你们生理学的死亡来定义他们。”  
Tony翻了个巨大的白眼：“你知道你本来就神神叨叨的，自从Loki留在这里跟你一起天天深造变戏法专业后，我都开始怀念我们的第一次见面了。”  
Stephen放过这句嘲讽：“科学家Stark，既然你不愿意留在这里，请在Thanos真正清醒之前保持情绪稳定，不要给自己太多压力，这不利于你维持现状。”  
“我有事情要做，当这些事情发生的时候，很难控制情绪小小的波动。”Tony拍了拍沙发椅的扶手，“这椅子真不错，好了，跟您聊天非常愉快。”  
“很多人关心你，Stark，Potts小姐、Rhodes上校还有Peter，他们都在乎你，你如果不愿意对我敞开心扉，跟他们聊聊或许也是个不错的选择。”  
“Peter？我已经穷途末路到被你建议去找个孩子谈心理问题了是吗？”Tony解开衬衫领口的第二颗扣子，“他自己的麻烦也够多的了。”  
“你只是嘴上称他是个孩子，如果你真的觉得他是‘孩子’，就不会由着他跟你一起上那艘飞船。”  
“他是偷渡上去的，背着我。”  
“他是个英雄，帮了你，帮了我，在这场战争中不可或缺。”Stephen的目光让Tony不太舒服，法师通常太有穿透力。“你知道在你昏迷的两年里，他多少次到这里来看你吗？我都记不清了，Peter非常在乎你，或许比他自己意识到的都要多。”  
“他跟你聊过，这些？还有我？”  
Stephen忽然笑了笑，清清喉咙：“这我不能说。”  
“你什么时候开始接受蜘蛛侠心理咨询业务的？这倒是有点稀奇。”Tony站了起来，不再刨根问底，他知道奇异博士不会继续透露什么了。  
“圣诞快乐，Stark。”  
“谢谢了，博士，看在我们都有这么漂亮的胡子的份上，你也圣诞快乐。”

Peter回到家中扮演安分守己的归家大学生，和MJ、Ned一起重温《星球大战》系列，等May下晚班，陪她一起挑选送人的圣诞礼物。三五天过去，日子仿佛再寻常不过，这天夜里May回来得略晚，Peter嗔怪她应该让自己去接的。  
“没事的，Peter，别担心我。”  
Peter给她倒一杯牛奶：“好吧，我知道你都是一个人上下班的，不过我还是有点担心。”  
“哦，我可爱的蜘蛛侠，圣诞假期过得开心吗？没想到回纽约不能见义勇为被困在家里吧？”May笑着捏了捏Peter的耳朵。  
“May！”Peter哼了一声坐到厨房里的椅子上。  
Maria Hill亲自致电May，告诉他Peter做了个小手术，需要在家静养到圣诞假期结束，不得出门进行超级英雄的活动，希望她能够“看住”侄子。May对这种要求自然不会拒绝，Peter自知瞒住May真实情况不容易，只是被关在家里不得随便出入已经是最好的选择。  
“亲爱的，”May靠在餐桌边，伸手去抚平侄子额头上的几缕头发，“告诉我，你最近在为什么发愁？”  
“发愁？什么？”  
“你心里有事情，我看得出。”May在他心口画了个圈，冲他笑笑，因为持妆一整天，到了深夜，她看起来有些疲惫。“那天我们去超市，我叫了你两分钟你都没反应，我知道进口奶酪柜台不会有什么值得你看两分钟的东西。”  
Peter一时语塞，还能是什么，当然是因为他在想Tony Stark。  
“你知道，你现在不在我身边读书了，我们见面的时间很少。但是我想让你开心快乐，大学和中学不一样，我有很多事情帮不上你，包括你的那份艰难的工作。可我想让你知道，至少在这里，你有个人可以倾诉一切。”  
Peter仰头看她，鼻尖弥漫过酸意：“好的。”  
“你长大了，天啊，这么快。”May抱住他。  
Peter把头靠在May怀里：“家长是不是都不希望孩子长得太快？”  
“那又有什么用呢？我还记得你刚来这里的时候还是个小孩子呢，现在已经是成年人了。”  
Peter忽然扯了扯她的上衣：“我的确有些事情想不明白。”  
“说吧，孩子。”May拉过另一把椅子，在他对面坐下，握着他的手。  
“我离开纽约去波士顿的时候跟你说过，在性取向上……”  
May重重点头：“你说自己对男女可能都比较喜欢。”  
“是，这件事我想明白了，这没什么。”  
“是的，Peter，我还没有老古董到不允许你喜欢同性。”May伸手拍拍他的脸，“怎么了？你遇到让自己心动的人啦？MJ跟我说还一直担心你从Liz之后就不会对什么人动心了呢。”  
Peter猛地提高音量：“什么？她同你说这个？”  
“这没什么，说说你是不是遇到喜欢的人了。”May牵着Peter的手上下浮动，像是在努力让小孩子高兴。  
“有个人，我不知道拿他怎么办。”  
“哦，他？是个男生。”  
“对，是个男人。”  
“麻省理工的同学？还是兴趣小组认识的人？长得帅吗？”  
“May！”  
May比了个噤声的动作：“你说。”  
“他很好，我意识到自己喜欢他有段时间了。他非常好，好到我都想不出应该从哪一条开始说起……”  
“啊，这屋子里有人坠入情网了。”  
“但是他也有很多问题，我知道他很痛苦，但是那些事情我帮不上忙……他失去过很多，最近又失去了一些。他在我面前绝对不会说起这些的，尽管我大概猜得到原因。我有时候能让他笑出来一点点，你知道，他笑起来很好看，我看到他笑起来，应该是满足的，因为是我让他笑出来的，可等这微小的笑容结束了，我又会马上非常难过。因为我想让他放声大笑，不只是……不只是一个微笑。”Peter发现自己说到最后，眼角已经有泪水溢了出来，他赶忙擦掉了。  
May这次没有逗他，拍拍他的后背：“嘿，宝贝，看着我，看着我。”  
“嗯？”  
“我想你说的一定是个非常优秀的人，能让你这么喜欢他。”  
Peter破涕为笑：“是的，他是我认识的非常优秀的人。”他在心里想，其实是最优秀的，只是他不能这么说，那或许就太明显了一点，毕竟小时候他还在卧室里贴过钢铁侠的海报。  
“这世界的情感很复杂，人也很复杂，Peter，有时候微笑是不够的。对这个世界来说，只是让他能微笑面对是不现实的，他可能需要的更多。如果你想帮他，是不是应该从告诉他你喜欢他开始？”  
Peter的脸颊滚过燥热的火苗，倏地就红了。“什么？你怎么知道我没有告诉他——”  
“因为我太了解你了，你是个好孩子，但是你很害羞，这我知道的。如果你喜欢一个人这么深，那你一定会非常谨慎的。尤其是你可能不知道他是不是也喜欢男孩子？”  
Peter点点头，心想在我和Tony之间，同性恐怕是阻碍最小的一个问题。  
“你好好想想，是不是回到学校抽空找个机会告诉他。哦Peter你不能把自己搞得这么难过，没人会不喜欢你的，你是这么的可爱，是我的宝贝。”  
Peter咬了咬自己的下唇，没有反驳。  
“我可不是因为你是我侄子才这么说的，因为你真的是个很甜的孩子。如果这个人了解你，他一定不能拒绝你。你难过的时候像个满脸皱纹的小老头，这样不好，看起来糟透了。”May点了点他的鼻子，“相信自己，然后，不要忘记这个世界很复杂，或许有一天你可以让他大笑，但是那并不能证明他就没有问题了。”  
Peter说声好的，抱住May，靠在她肩头：“谢谢你。”  
“我们是家人啊，傻孩子。”

Matthew Murdock认为夜魔侠和蜘蛛侠相识纯属意外，可他和Peter就是另外一回事了。Thanos余威未尽复仇者联盟损失惨重时，他刚刚料理完手合会的事情，在修道院里疗伤，自怨自艾几乎成了他活下去的精神食粮。在神父和修女的鼓励下，Matt重返地狱厨房街头，某个夜黑风高的晚上救下了一个被嫖客殴打的雏妓，小姑娘化的浓妆已经跟脸上的血混在一起，右眼肿得老高，Matt甚至担心她会不会瞎掉，正准备教训一顿嫖客，发现对方喊了救兵来，夜魔侠不慌不忙刚要逐一放倒这群人，忽然听到一个略尖的少年音。  
“嘿，我跟着你们有半个小时了，你们换地方开派对居然不招呼我一声？”  
下一秒Matt就察觉到有古怪的粘稠物把这群人全部粘到了墙上，音调略高的家伙落到自己身边：“你还傻愣在这儿等什么呢？难道不应该马上打911送她去医院吗？”  
Matt听得出蜘蛛侠还是个孩子：“我打算这就抱着她去医院，但是最好还是不要让人知道这件事跟我有关系。”  
“从你出手那一刻起这件事就跟你脱不了关系了。”Peter从被自己挂到小巷墙壁上的人口袋里掏出电话，“喂，您好，我要报案，有人在毒打一个女孩子，是的，我们在苏文街和考文垂街交叉路口后面的小巷子里，她伤得很重，能快点让救护车过来吗？好的，我会在这里守着她的。”  
Matt看着Peter干脆利落挂了电话：“你打算在这里守着她？直到警察和救护车来吗？”  
“是啊，不过我们可以换个角度。”蜘蛛侠和夜魔侠攀巷口的楼顶，他们在夜风中盯着刚刚出事的地段。  
“我没想到复仇者会认识我。”  
Peter笑出了声：“拜托，你和金并的事情人尽皆知，除非复仇者联盟都是瞎子，否则怎么会不认识你？”说完他就意识到嘴巴太快好像说错话，赶忙捂住了嘴。  
“你们甚至知道我是个盲人？”  
Peter不想说神盾局早就把他街头“斗殴”的录像分析了七八十遍，闪烁其词：“我们有自己的猜测，不过没想把你怎么样。”  
“哇，那我是不是还得谢谢你们了？”  
Peter知道这是不愉快的口气，他想起自己第一次被钢铁侠找上门时也仿佛一只浑身竖起利刺的刺猬：“不，我不是这个意思，大家都很佩服你所做的一切，尤其是我……我喜欢纽约，想保护这里的人，不光是保护他们远离宇宙黑暗的侵袭，我还想保护他们远离人类的罪恶。”  
Matt有些惊讶，看来复仇者联盟有点意思，一个孩子也能说出这样的话。“我还以为蜘蛛侠是个三十岁的大叔。”  
“啊，难道我不是吗？”  
“……”  
“哈哈，好吧，我逗你的，他们都说我这声音有点难于伪装。”  
Matt心想这人还会自嘲，真是太有趣了。救护车和警察没过多久都抵达了现场，他和蜘蛛侠看着那女孩被抬上车送往医院。此后总有那么几次，他们会在打击街头犯罪的时候偶遇，地狱厨房实在是个不太平的地段，这多少促成了他和蜘蛛侠之间的友谊。后来他们交换了真实身份的秘密，彼此尊重，关系融洽。  
圣诞节前三天，Matt得知金并说服FBI把自己挪出了监狱。这对纽约、对地狱厨房、对夜魔侠本人来说都不是什么好消息，他不知道金并用了什么优渥的条件买通了FBI，但是他知道这段略显轻松的街头除暴安良的日子算是结束了。

这天夜幕刚降临时，Peter拖着一颗圣诞树回家，走过一个街区就被圣诞气氛鼓舞得心情舒爽不少，在距离公寓楼不远的地方等红灯，他抬头看着自己房间的窗户，在那个方头方脑的建筑物上，墙体有些老旧，砖缝愈发明显，窗户的百叶窗只拉了一半，后面是他的单人床，单脚踩上去都会让金属支架发出声音，百叶窗的白色油漆脱落了不少，真的只是个再普通不过的房间，甚至有些孤零零的。他想起第一次造访复仇者基地回家的时候，有个牛皮纸袋子就摆在自己床上，应该是Friday操控了哪套可以隐身的MK系列盔甲送来的。这一切都让那看起来普通的房间不再普通，也不孤单，他拒绝了Tony，但是Tony仍旧关心他，哪怕他不愿意加入复仇者。  
Peter心不在焉拖着圣诞树走到楼下，敏锐地感觉到有人在看自己，他把树拖上楼，在客厅里摆好。又拉开自己卧室的百叶窗，左右打量了一圈，确认没人会朝这个方向看，翻出窗外爬上了楼顶。  
“Matt？”  
“嗨，孩子，好久不见。”Matt同他打招呼。  
“你怎么到这里来了？”Peter猜着是有什么事情。  
“不客套了，的确有事情希望你提防，”Matt尽可能简要地向他说了下情况，“金并和FBI达成了协议，他已经在FBI的保护下住进了一间豪华酒店。我猜他应该是提供了不少自己的老对头名单给官方，用此换取这个好处。”  
“什么？他可以这么做吗？”  
Matt摇摇头：“是的，他可以这么做，这就是合理利用规则的游戏……他的律师团一定很有说服力。”  
“是你把他弄进去的，他接下来一定会——”  
“不，Peter，他现在第一个目标是你。”  
Peter有些糊涂：“这跟我有关系？”  
“你之前插手过Osborn的事情？”  
“是，不过你怎么知道的？我以为这件事神盾局压下去了，没有任何官方报道。”  
“实验室那天死了个人，这你知道吗？”  
Peter摇头，他只记得被共生体附体后拼命想要逃离实验室的事情，至于当时在场的人最后去了哪里，的确没有印象。  
“那个人是金并的得力下属，我也不知道他怎么会跟Osborn有来往，不过这个人的确是死在那场实验室事故中……金并认为是你做的。”  
Peter一时间懵住了：“是我做的？可我不会失手的，如果我杀了人的话，也不会不记得。”  
“这不重要，重要的是他认为是你做的，Peter，你得小心行事，这些日子，我过去跟你一样，患得患失，因为我们都有要保护的朋友和家人。别让金并知道……你有家人和朋友，你没办法承担这个损失。”  
Peter重重点头。  
“我会尽量少跟你见面的……金并一定不会放过跟我认识的人。”Matt把手放在Peter肩头拍拍他，“大部分时候，我们都只有自己能信任，不过你做这份工作已经足够久了，我想你不需要我的说教。”  
“谢谢你，Matt，我会多加小心的，你也一样。”  
夜魔侠没有再多说什么，消失在了夜色中。Peter穿着单薄的卫衣站在楼顶，距离圣诞节还有三天，纽约一如往常的寒冷。他怕冷，可这会儿却只想在寒冷中发呆，似乎这样能够让他清醒。  
Tony是看着夜魔侠离开才靠近公寓楼顶的，他没想到小朋友被自己吓了一跳。  
“小心冻着，”Tony从盔甲里走出来，脱下西装外套给Peter穿上，“夜魔侠跟你说什么了，让你傻愣在这里吹冷风？”  
“你、你怎么来了！”  
“我在试飞，新型号的盔甲，不错吧？”Tony不想说自己是特地来看看他的，只好开始信口开河找借口，“Carol去找Bruce了，有人很无聊非要我跟他回老家过圣诞节，明天我就要被强行拉走进入节日状态，总不能在人家家里搞试飞任务。”  
Peter知道他说的是Rhodes上校，拉紧了西装外套，还能感觉到上面Tony的体温。“我没什么。”  
“每次问你那家伙都来搪塞我，难道他爱上你了？把你吓得脸色惨白，眉毛都冻变形了。还是你意识到自己喜欢上他了？”Tony的俏皮话没说完，因为Peter想都没想右手便扯住了他的领子，惨白的面孔瞬间涨红，不知道是想打他还是做点别的什么。  
“我说了什么过分的话吗？”Tony漫不经心地询问，似乎此时没有人抓着自己的衣领不放。  
“天，我在做什么？”Peter松开手，后退一步，他不能这个时候告诉男人自己真实的想法，他假设过很多种吐露真情的场景，但绝对不是现在这样。  
Tony趁他躲开自己前抓住了他的手，然后又用另一只手拍着他的手背：“你没吓到我，我没事。”  
“我很抱歉，Tony，我不是故意……”  
“你是真的有点慌张，发生了什么？”  
Peter语速飞快把Matt告诉他的坏消息重复了一遍：“……就是这样，我很担心May，我不是故意要那样对你的。”  
“是我开了不合时宜的玩笑，没事的，Peter，我没事。现在有事情的是你。”Tony思考片刻，“你的嘴唇都发紫了，这里太冷，快回家去，我去见一下Maria，神盾局应该可以安排一些人手。”  
“暗中保护May？”  
“还有MJ和Ned，Harry Osborn你觉得有必要吗？”Tony非常认真地征求他的意见。  
“Harry的话，如果方便的话也拜托他们吧。”Peter喉咙干涩，天气太冷了他的确扛不住。  
“快回去，有消息了我们电话里说，堂堂蜘蛛侠居然怕冷。”Tony捏了捏他的鼻子，“小朋友。”  
Peter本来就觉得刚刚突然暴怒发作特别难堪，Tony一点没有怪他的意思反而在安慰他，这过去惯有的捏鼻子的小动作让他愈发难过，头快垂到了地上，什么都说不出来，只能点点头答应着。垂头丧气回到卧室里坐到床上，Peter才想起来还穿着Tony的西装，刚刚他脱了这件衣服，里面也是件很单薄的衣服，他拿出手机敲了一行字出去。  
“你的衣服还在我这里。”  
“我不止这一件衣服在你那里。”  
Peter皱着眉又回复：“我会送去干洗再拿给你的。”  
“好的。”  
过了一会儿他又收到一条。“你也可以留下，没关系的。”  
Peter脱下那件西装，抓在手里，盯着西装灰色的面料重重叹气，随后把头埋了进去。他很清楚自己的发作来源是什么，不能表露心迹让他束手束脚，伴随着Tony有些顽劣的笑话无法收敛怒火，他明明只喜欢他一个人，他偏要逗弄他是不是爱上了别的人。  
圣诞节很快过去了，纽约落了一场大雪，雪后有一天MJ突然来找Peter，May找借口说要去买点材料回来准备晚餐就出去了。Peter拿了罐可乐递给MJ：“你们的戏是不是演得有点劣质？”  
“嘿，别这样说May好吗？她很担心你。”MJ用手指着他的脸，“你自己最近照过镜子吗？Peter Parker同学。”  
Peter顺了一把头发：“怎么了？我脸上有东西？”  
MJ把人扯到更衣间，拉出他衣柜里的折叠镜：“你这脸色，就像圣诞故事里的鬼一样难看。”  
Peter苦笑几声，可又不能告诉MJ自己是因着上了纽约头号黑帮老大的黑名单，包括她也有可能受牵连。“哪个圣诞故事，我读过吗？”  
“Peter！”  
“好了啦，我没事，有的事情我不能告诉你和Ned，这你理解的，我的那份工资……”  
“得了吧你，”MJ不屑地回应，“你是因为得不到自己想要的感情才这样吧。”  
“能说明白点吗？”  
MJ拍了拍他的衣柜：“May只知道你在对某个人单相思，她知道你喜欢上了Tony Stark吗？”  
Peter不回答。  
“是，你不可能这么快告诉她的，这我和Ned都知道，钢铁侠都快50岁了，可以给你当个糖爹——天啊，我真不敢相信我把这个词给说出来了。”  
Peter像是听到了什么天方夜谭的疯话，笑得有点过分。  
“别笑了，Peter，我不是在嘲笑你，也没有觉得你喜欢钢铁侠是什么不可思议的事情，在做超级英雄这件事上，我们都帮不上你什么，但是我们都很关心你，担心你，主要是May，天啊，你不知道她多害怕你出事。”  
Peter走到客厅里，一屁股坐到沙发上：“我跟May提过一点点，但是我想以后再慢慢告诉她这件事，或者可以不告诉她。”  
“为什么？因为你这少年维特的烦恼很可能无疾而终？”  
“我不知道，你别逼我，MJ，我真的不知道。”Peter用手指抠着沙发上一个破旧的洞，反复摩挲那块地方。  
“找个机会告诉他，算我求你了，给你自己一个答案，难道你怕他拒绝你吗？”  
Peter摇摇头：“正常人都会拒绝我的吧，如果站在他那个位置上。”  
“那就去试试看好吗？你会把自己憋死的，我们不能看着你把自己逼成这样……”MJ拍了拍Peter的手背。  
新年第二天的夜里，Peter趁着May早早休息联系了Karen：“能帮我联系一下Friday吗？”  
“你好，Peter。”  
“Friday，请不要告诉Tony我在询问他的事情。”  
“你想知道什么呢？”  
“我想知道他现在在哪里，我有事情告诉他。你能告诉我吗？但是别通知他？我有点紧张，关于我要说的事情。”Peter穿好蜘蛛侠战衣，准备出门。  
“好的，我把他的位置发给Karen，不过我先确认一下你要说的事情的紧迫性？”  
“不是什么急事，相信我。是我的……私事。”  
“好的，那没问题，Peter，祝你顺利。”  
Peter请Karen为他规划路线，Tony所在地址是一个私人博物馆，这地方非常奇怪，他出门后荡在空中问Karen：“他怎么会在那里？”  
“这里经常举办私人晚宴，Stark先生会出入这种场所再正常不过。”  
“好的，那么他应该会坐Happy的车去，我可以先找到Happy，啊不对，我要避开Happy。”  
“你想避开Happy？”Karen敏锐地猜到了，“Peter，你会吻他吗？”  
“哦天啊，Karen，你为什么总是关心我会不会吻什么人？！”  
Karen笑了：“祝你顺利，Peter。”  
纽约雪后的天气一直很好，只是雪化时温度降得更厉害些，Peter开启蜘蛛战衣的保暖功能，温暖从胸口开始漫延到身体的每一处，没来由地觉得舒服。他想起Tony出现在自己家里那天的感觉，喜悦也是这样漫延到全身的，像是有什么人给他扎了一针，注射进去的都是快乐的泡泡。他被快乐的五彩斑斓的泡泡托起来，飘在空中，是世界上最幸福的人。  
二十分钟后他抵达了那个博物馆，果然是有人在举办私人晚宴。临近午夜，不少宾客接连走出，Peter在原处的一棵高大橡树上望着出口，没多久就看到了那个熟悉的身影，还在犹豫是不是跟着他的车去他家里，就看到Tony还挽着一个人，一个穿着露背曳地长裙的身材火辣的女人。他们在台阶上站了一会儿，Tony脱下自己的大衣套在女人身上，他甚至低头在她耳边说了什么，两个人一同笑了起来。Happy的车开了过去，他们一同上了车离开了。  
Peter挂在橡树上大概有十分钟，直到手脚发麻才醒悟过来发生了什么事情。他漫无目的地在纽约的夜里游走，在一个陌生的高楼上停下，他让Karen关掉了战衣的取暖功能，冷得打了寒战，才觉得回到了现实中。  
那些五彩斑斓的泡泡全都碎了，消失在凄冷的夜里。Peter不想跟任何人说话，包括Karen，他摘下了头罩，冷风拍着他的脸，刀子一样。他能感觉到胸膛里有巨大的声音想要冲破束缚，但是他不想那样做，伸手摸了摸自己的脸，有一滴泪落了下来。  
他哭了起来。


	7. I really like you

冬去春来，Peter体内的共生体似乎不在作祟。Helen隔月让他到复仇者基地报道，做一次身体检查，Fury则是动用了神盾局过去的关系，请了生物科学业内专家来检查提取物，林林总总各种检测和实验做下来，共生体似乎消失了一样，如果不是Peter后背上渐渐长出来的一块红斑还有警示作用，似乎大家都可以把共生体这件事遗忘了。  
踏上寻找Thor漫漫路的Bruce终于发回消息，询问Tony是否需要他尽快赶回地球。Tony早就请Carol带去Peter身体的分析报告，Bruce表示目前情况确属稳定，而且稳定的原因无法探知。  
“Tony？你听到我刚刚问你的话了吗？”  
“什么？”  
“你在走神。”Bruce肯定地指出。  
“哦，抱歉，最近没有休息好。”  
“你又在设计一个保护地球的超级机器人了？”  
Tony从桌子上的碗里拿了个蜜枣，囫囵个吞了：“什么？没有，我在忙另外一件事。”  
“你慢点吃，大名鼎鼎的钢铁侠如果死于一个蜜饯，你又要上头版头条了。”  
“总比性爱录像在网上到处传播强吧？”  
Bruce很无奈：“你看起来不是很好。”  
“太累了，最近的确有点累。我在研究负空间，等你回来再分享研究成果吧。”  
“你和Potts真的没可能了？”  
Tony两手一摊：“难道要我去把她男朋友一脚踢开？宣告所有权？”  
“你看起来真的很不好。”  
“行了，你知道什么看起来不好吗？就是你和Carol找到Thor后回到地球，你看到Natasha——”  
“Tony。”Bruce只是轻轻叫了他一声名字就让他停住了话茬。  
“我这玩笑不好笑是吗？”  
“是不好笑。”Bruce温柔地注视着Tony，“你心情越差，就越喜欢开拙劣的玩笑，就越喜欢隐藏内心的感受。”  
“你还真是了解我。”Tony又在碗里捡了一颗蜜枣，这次他没有吃，似乎陷入了自己的世界里。  
“如果有必要，我现在可以回去。”  
“不了，你好不容易找到一点线索，我还能应付。如果真的到了万不得已的时候，我会求助世界最强复仇者的帮助的。”  
Bruce推了推鼻梁上的眼镜：“好吧，既然你这么说。”  
“有空再联系？”  
“Thanos会恢复的，如果你也能。所以，千万保重和小心。”  
“我会的。”Tony关闭了通信，重新在面前调出一篇网络报道，这是近来非常热门的文章，硕大的黑体字让标题格外醒目。  
“金并指控蜘蛛侠是杀人凶手！”  
Peter的春季假期结束后没多久，这篇文章就登上了各大网站头条，配上金并穿着白色西装的大幅照片，以及蜘蛛侠的某张抓怕。Tony电话过Peter，要他别担心。  
Peter似乎对他的态度有些不冷不热：“我看过他的采访文章了，Stark先生。”  
“不担心？好吧，你长大了，都不需要我关心一下了。”Tony捂着心口做出一副痛心疾首的样子。  
“你知道是你们要我别担心的，难道我现在应该惊慌失措缩在墙角吸氧保持镇定吗？”Peter不由自主地笑了，“那可能要让你失望了，先生，我现在是个超级合格的复仇者了，不会孩子气一味孤行。”  
Tony用手指点了一点他的额头：“一意孤行这件事跟你是不是孩子气其实没多少关系。”  
“你好像对此颇有感触，难道是因为自己尝试过很多次了？”  
Tony这次没有继续开玩笑，而是想起了什么，他酝酿了一会儿才开口：“Banner说我是个有太多想法的人，我看到的未来和现在之间有着巨大的鸿沟，很多时候我做的和想的都太超前以至于没多少人能真正理解我——”  
“Bruce听起来很理解你了。”  
“别打断我，孩子。”Tony靠着复仇者基地起居室内的置物架，“我第一次真正和其他复仇者合作是在2012年，后来我们一起经历了很多事情。有些事的确是我一意孤行，可事后回想，我不觉得自己做错了什么。如果上帝再给我一次机会回到过去，我还是会这么做的，哪怕我已经经历过一次，知道会有什么样的后果。这种自我形容是不是很可怕？”  
Peter点点头。  
“如果是你的话，你应该会换个思路，换个做法，尝试更好的。而我不是，我坚信自己没有任何错误。一旦我有了想法，我就会这样执行下去，哪怕我预见到，甚至是已经经历了痛苦和失去，我不会回头的。”Tony像是在自我剖析，又像是在同Peter说话，他把眼镜摘下来，别在口袋里，看了看Peter。  
“你有很多很可怕的想法，是吗？”Peter努力去理解对方在传达的意思，“但是你没办法停下来，就像你不能停止设计新的盔甲，不能停止做钢铁侠一样。这种感觉我也有，那种巨大的恐慌像一张蜘蛛网一样把我们罩起来……不过你说得对，我们的确不太一样，我非常想逃离这张网和这种心态，如果有些事情给我机会重来一次，我会做出不一样的选择，我想对别人更好一些，我想让其他人不受伤。”Peter看着Tony，想的是Ben如果还在就好了，Ben如果能看着他做蜘蛛侠就好了，Ben如果能在这里夸他一句就好了。  
“你最近睡得好吗？”  
“什、什么？”  
“你最近睡得好不好？”Tony忽然靠过来，低头想看清楚他脸上的一切。  
“还行吧，其实我这两年的睡眠一直……一直那样。”  
“一直不太好？”  
Peter点点头。  
“你该早点告诉我的。”  
“你要操心的事情够多了。”  
Tony在心里反复劝阻自己不要试图去拥抱他，双手插在裤子口袋里，动也不动：“从泰坦回来之后开始的？”  
Peter没否认：“主要是因为我没办法跟其他人说这个，May、Ned、MJ和Harry，包括你调侃的我的新朋友夜魔侠，没人可以。我会他们说我最近在学校里在做什么，哪位老师最喜欢我，我想尽快毕业早点回到纽约，我的友好邻居蜘蛛侠事业偶尔有什么小麻烦……但是我没办法跟他们说起你的事情，泰坦的事情，我梦里的恐怖本源——我的超能力，它经常会变成一只令人毛骨悚然的丑陋蜘蛛，在我卧室的天花板上虎视眈眈地看着我。我没办法跟他们说这些……”  
还有，我喜欢你。  
Tony宽慰他：“我们两个真是心理咨询师的职业噩梦。”  
“还好吧，谁敢接我们的案例？”Peter努力把话题带得轻松一点。  
“你要不要跟那个变戏法的聊聊？从保密性来说我们的确没办法找专业咨询师，可我们好像有个半吊子医生。”  
Peter知道Tony讨厌魔法，忍俊不禁：“奇异博士不是个花名，他真的有行医执照和博士学位。”  
“哦，他说是就是吧。”Tony转身走向厨房，“喝点什么吗？”  
Peter跟上去：“我跟他聊过。”  
Tony差点摔了咖啡壶：“什么？”  
“我跟奇异博士聊过，但是不多，也没有说得这么深，他好像知道我想说什么，根本不需要我说出来就能感知到……”  
Tony有些惊讶：“我挺高兴的，你有了不少新朋友呢，跟同事们关系也很好。我还知道Nat和Bruce都很喜欢你……好吧，请以后多提醒我，你的确是长大了。”  
“谢谢你意识到这件事了。”Peter看着Tony煮咖啡，“我也很高兴。”他觉得自己已经克服和Tony之间的那一点意外的尴尬了。圣诞假期那次“落荒而逃”的确在他意料之外，清醒过来后又觉得自己可笑又孩子气，Tony被困在立方体内两年之久，回归社会后再次成为了炙手可热的钻石级别单身汉，他曾经常年占据纽约花边小报、公众媒体的大众情人排行榜前三名，城中名流凡是对他有意思的男男女女，怕是可以从皇后区排队到布鲁克林。他身上又没打Peter Parker的专属烙印，出席派对结交俊男美女有什么呢？这只是他的日常生活一部分罢了。  
Peter清醒过来的时候，人已经游荡到中央公园了。他在一颗树下站着，脚踩着半融的积雪，想起Tony曾经同他开玩笑，如果将来他遇到喜欢的人，足以告诉对方他是蜘蛛侠秘密的人，可以带这个人到中央公园坐马车，吃个糖霜苹果，或者干脆他从树上倒吊下来，亲吻自己的爱人。  
“是不是帮你规划得很浪漫？”Tony甚为得意。  
Peter坐在餐桌前，看暗恋的男人煮咖啡看得出神，直到被人敲了脑袋：“想什么呢？”  
“没什么！”Peter想，他应该再找一个合适的机会，就像MJ说得那样，起码应该有个开始，不然总有一天他会被自己的患得患失逼到无路可退。

蜘蛛侠受学期影响，大部分时间不在纽约。金并的公开战书似乎没有起到什么效果，加上和夜魔侠还有账要算，倒是让Peter享受了一段和平的时光。这天晚上他从实验室返回宿舍，蜘蛛感应在脑袋里警铃一般作响，Peter不动声色回到房间，确认没人后开了窗户翻身出去。  
“你好啊，小伙子。”Loki在楼顶怡然自得，似乎还在欣赏夜幕中的星群。  
“你为什么会在波士顿？”  
“来这里找一件魔力很强的东西，正巧看到了你，过来打个招呼。”Loki拢了拢风衣领子，“你看起来还不错。”  
Peter有些警觉：“我应该看起来很糟？”  
“不，只是Strange跟我提起过你，他说你最近有不少烦心事。”  
Peter没否认：“你回去替我谢谢他，我现在的确没那么糟糕了。”  
“好消息。”Loki正准备说再见，见Peter拿下背着的书包，从里面取出个沾了油的牛皮纸袋，“这是什么？”  
“不是什么有魔力的东西，只是我的晚饭——热狗，你要一起吃吗？”Peter递给他一个热狗。  
Loki本来有些畏缩，似乎这简陋的食物让他退也不是，接也不是，Peter见他磨磨蹭蹭十分有趣，直接上前一步把热狗塞到他手里了。Peter直接在楼顶席地而坐，吃起了他自己的那份食物。  
“你的那些同事——复仇者们，其实都不太喜欢我。”Loki小心翼翼地在他身边蹲下。  
“嗯？”Peter吃得很快，几乎没办法回答什么。  
“我那个孔武有力的哥哥失踪了，而我因为要牵制Thanos堂而皇之地留在地球过好日子，你觉得会有人喜欢我吗？”  
Peter咽下去嘴里的东西：“你是不是太敏感了一点，我觉得奇异博士就很喜欢你。”  
“是值得利用而已。”Loki端详了热狗半天，终于决定吃一口试试。  
“这是我们学校最好吃的热狗。”  
“的确……尚可下咽。”  
Peter觉得Loki一板一眼的样子很有趣，这个人酷爱出风头，在至圣所常常和奇异博士一言不合言辞交锋几十个来回，那时候这场景容易刺痛他，因为Tony还在立方体内迟迟不能苏醒。  
“我请你吃的，你得说谢谢。”  
“……”  
Peter大笑起来，嘴唇拉成两条直线：“我开玩笑的。”  
“谢谢。”  
“地球人或许没有阿斯加德的神那么聪明，不过我们也有很多不错的话。比如说保持快乐的诀窍是——高度不敏感。你可以试试的。”  
Loki慢慢吃掉了那个热狗：“好吧，Peter Parker，我试试。既然你请我吃东西，我可以告诉你一件事。”  
“什么事？”

Tony本以为自己会度过一个快乐的周五工作室之夜，Friday提醒他Peter在门外时也只是有点惊讶，等到小朋友冲进来对他“开火”了三分钟，才反应过来是发生了什么。  
“……为什么不告诉我！你觉得自己的身体随时会灰化很有趣吗？我以为我们一起经历了这么多，最起码你会对我坦诚一点，你让我不要担心很多事是不是也包括这个？”  
“Parker，冷静一下。”  
“我刚从至圣所出来，如果你想找个借口瞒天过海，我劝你最好想个完美一点的，奇异博士说你现在这样耗尽心力非常不利于恢复，但是你执意不肯留在至圣所，天啊，Tony Stark你为什么这么顽固呢？”  
“我让你叫我Tony很久了，但是我没想到这个时候你倒肯喊我的名字，而不是一个劲儿的‘先生’和‘先生’。”  
Peter仍旧处于震怒的情绪中，他在客厅里走来走去，像只无法控制自己的小兽，像是有一把火烧得他失去理智，被架在篝火上烧得痛苦难耐。  
“我要联系Carol和Bruce。”  
“什么？”  
“我没办法说服你，我找有能力的人来。”  
“你打算让惊奇队长和浩克来制服我吗？”  
“如果只有这样才能让你老实一点的话，有什么不可以？”  
Tony抓乱自己的头发：“嗨，Parker，我认输，好吗？别发火了，我和Strange谈过，风险的确是存在的，但是我不能在至圣所做一具行尸走肉。你看你应该理解我的，你被共生体附身，如果我为了你的安全把你关在复仇者基地你会怎么样？”  
“首先你关不住我，如果我愿意，我可以把基地大楼整个拆掉。其次，我没有瞒着你共生体的事情。”  
Tony在沙发上坐下：“好吧，你多少有那么15%的道理，那现在怎么办，你打算把我押到至圣所去？”  
“不，Tony，我只是想你能告诉我实情。”Peter喊了半天终于觉得喉咙干哑，两只手握起来，时而左手覆在右手上，时而右手覆在左手上。  
“过来坐下，”Tony拍拍沙发，“拜托？”  
Peter站着没动。  
“我只是忘了告诉你，不是故意的。”  
“哇，我是不是应该觉得感天动地？”  
“Peter……”  
Peter走到他身边坐下：“我累了，你说什么就是什么吧。”  
“你这口气就像我爸还活着的时候。”  
“我——”  
Tony按住他靠近自己的肩膀：“我真的不是故意的，看看我的眼睛？”  
Peter缓缓转过头与他对视，生怕自己又坠进那双眼睛的漩涡里，担心这样发作是不是显得面目可憎，可看到的只有平静的目光，像是清凉的泉水冲刷了干枯的沙漠。他被这样的目光安抚，从情绪的极端篝火上被释放下来，肩膀上被绳索勒出的伤口也不再发出无法承担剧痛的声音。  
“我知道了。”他小声说。  
Tony轻轻拍着他的肩膀：“如果我身体再有点突发状况，我会告诉你的，小朋友。”  
Peter柔声应了：“好的，Stark先生。”  
“我看我还是继续做个欺瞒你的恶人吧，到底发生了什么？我又变回‘先生’了？”Tony无奈极了。

Tony对生日相当不在意，如果不是因为那天早上收到Peter的邮件，恐怕他早就忘记了。  
“生日快乐，还有一点小的提升。”落款是PP。  
Tony想起自己第一次送他战衣的便签，笑着打开邮件附件，是关于他正在研发的负空间大门密钥的算法优化。“微小的提升”看起来非常谦虚，因为Peter的确提出了更好的建议。Tony拿出手机发送短消息给建议者：“谢谢。”  
“帮到你了吗？”  
“帮我大忙了。”  
“课业繁忙，这周没办法回纽约帮你庆祝。”  
“学业为重。”  
Tony放下手机，出了一会儿神。“Friday？”  
“我在。”  
“Parker先生的生日是什么时候？”  
“8月10号。”  
“还有两个月。”  
“那个时候他会回来过暑假。”  
“帮我想想送他什么礼物比较好？”Tony努力回忆了一下自己在送礼方面的“光辉战绩”，不得不承认自己在惹毛对方这件事上相当有天赋。  
“三年前你在他生日送过一台相机，品牌商发现相机是你定的之后每年出新产品都会免费送来一套……”  
“贴心到堵了我送礼物的水平？”  
“Boss，是你让我直接把更新的设备送到Peter家的。”  
“记忆力衰退了，你去时间宝石里睡两年试试？”  
“我是个人工智能，在哪里睡两年都不影响我的正常运转。”  
Tony按了按两侧太阳穴，送个合适的礼物棘手程度堪比帝国大厦上站了一只哥斯拉怪兽。怪兽又让他想起他的“小朋友”无意识状态下对他倾诉的满溢的恋爱心情，那小子拥有无限可能的超能力、漂亮的肌肉线条、阳光灿烂的笑容……偏偏喜欢上自己。当然这说明他有很好的眼光，只是从暗恋仰慕到需要拥有就像两个平行宇宙。他可以调戏他一次半次，让彼此都享受到“喜欢”的快乐，可这不能再上升了。  
喜欢是买一束洋甘菊搭配金丝桃插瓶，摆在客厅里最显眼的位置，看一眼就有好心情，花谢时丢掉，有难过，但是不会过分。  
爱是要亲自在花园里种洋甘菊和金丝桃，甚至是娇贵的荷兰鸢尾花。Tony这辈子没有“种成功”过任何东西，他本能地抗拒这件事。  
“Karen有问过你什么吗？我是说最近。”  
Friday显然明白Tony做想问的是什么：“没有。Boss，你是不是认为只要能救Peter的事情都是你必须做的？”  
“不然呢？”  
“Peter不是一件战衣，救下来就可以无视手段。他有很多……很多情感。”  
Tony很缓慢地回答，单词像是一个一个蹦出来的。“他的情感，我不知道。”  
“你是说对他来说，你不知道。”  
Tony起身给自己倒酒，他太需要这个了。“你今天话很多啊……如果情感问题等同技术问题，我和Peter目前处于我不想修理的集成电路上。”  
“Boss，有些技术问题不能拖。”  
Tony喝下一口酒，坚定了自己的想法：“还没短路就凑合着吧。”  
Friday似乎在理解他这句话。  
Tony开始天马行空：“不如买个公寓，他那房子我实在看不下去。”  
“你确定May Parker不会产生什么误会？”  
“好吧，这听起来像个糟糕的决定，我没有想包养谁，我们得把这件事做得合情合理对不对？可买个公寓又不会花多少钱——”  
“Boss，请放弃买公寓送Peter当生日礼物这个决定。”  
“那么以他的名义给麻省理工盖一座学生宿舍怎么样？或者新的图书馆？”  
Friday那天再也没有同Tony说过话。

仲夏倏然而过，暑期开始了。Peter返回纽约，蜘蛛侠偶尔出现在街头，金并仿佛不再关注他，暴风雨前的平静。  
Natasha在复仇者基地看到Peter，热情地打招呼：“嘿，好像有人要19岁了。”  
“嘿，Nat！”  
“有人提议要给你办个派对庆祝下，可你才19岁，派对上提供酒水吗？”  
Peter挠挠头：“当然提供，我不喝就行了。”  
“那多没意思！”  
后来复仇者基地决定借此机会大家一起吃顿大餐，Natasha通知Peter把晚饭时间留给他们：“Tony会来买单的，你不要迟到。”  
Peter生日当天午间是和家人朋友一起度过的，May定了泰国菜馆子，出门前她把Peter叫住：“我想趁没人的时候把今年的生日礼物给你。”  
Peter见她捧着一个精致的首饰盒，笑得嘴唇拉伸到最宽：“神神秘秘的，难道是劳力士吗？”  
May敲了一下他的脑袋：“我有钱买劳力士不如先换个公寓。”  
Peter摸着紫色的丝绒外壳，打开后吃了一惊：“这是什么？”  
“我去珠宝店让他们把戒指上的钻石取出来了，重新镶嵌成一枚领带上的别针。这样子很简单，清清爽爽的，我觉得你应该会喜欢，如果你不喜欢可以去换成别的样子。我要找找收据在哪里……你说你喜欢上男孩子了，我想我们Parker家的钻戒你大概是用不上了，那么……”  
Peter冲过去抱住还在翻找发票的May：“天啊。”  
May摘掉眼镜，单手搂住侄子：“怎么了？难道你希望我逼着你去娶个女孩子？”  
“这是Ben给你的，我不能要。”Peter像是拿了一只滚烫的烙铁，他把盒子扣上塞回给May，“这是属于你的，你和Ben的，我不能……”  
“这是他母亲的，我们结婚的时候他对我说，将来有了孩子，等他们有了心爱的人，想要与之共度一生的人，就把戒指送给他们。Peter，你从大学毕业后会找到一份很棒的工作，你不会为了钱苦恼，这代表Ben和我希望你能幸福，这颗钻石曾经属于我，但是它有祝福的含义，我想要你拿着它，如果你有喜欢的人，你可以送给他，这代表了我们全家都欢迎他。”  
Peter说不出话了，他重重地坐在沙发上，拉着May的手不放。  
“你怎么流眼泪了？过生日呢，开心点。”  
“我不知道说什么好，你和Ben是我最重要的人……”  
“所以我们一定会支持你的，别哭了，19岁了还这么喜欢哭。”May捏了捏他的鼻子。  
Peter紧紧地抱住她：“29岁了也是你的孩子。”  
“是是，39岁了也一样。”May笑着把首饰盒放回他手里，“收好了，不许拒绝。”  
Peter脸上挂着泪笑了。

复仇者基地的晚餐非常丰盛，Peter笑着调侃大家不过是为了借他生日的机会回来吃顿好的，被Scott丢了一团餐巾纸砸了头：“你的身体怎么样了？”  
Peter假装被砸痛了：“我找Hope评理去。”  
“问你身体怎么样，居然要背后告状，小混蛋。不如我现在变小钻到你身体里把共生体打出来？”  
桌子上有人喷了一口水，Peter转头一看，是Tony。  
“Scott，我求你立刻停止你的妄想，你岳父针对此事还没有提出什么妥善的方案呢。”  
“他到现在还是很讨厌你，而你居然相信他却不相信我？”  
“我相信你和你水平不够是两件事。”  
Peter听得忍不住笑，Scott还没来得及反驳Tony，餐厅里出现了一个光圈，奇异博士来了。他拿了两只礼物包装盒递给Peter：“来晚了，绿色的那个是Loki送你的。”  
Peter很惊讶：“他不来吗？”  
“他要守着立方体。还有，我有事情要问你。”  
Peter放下礼物，跟着奇异博士到餐厅的一个角落，Tony半路还塞给他们每人一瓶气泡水：“别聊太久，嗓子疼。”他懒洋洋地说，“Strange还要回来变气球呢。”  
Peter推了Tony一把，笑着和奇异博士走开了。  
“最近有梦到那只‘蜘蛛’吗？”Stephen拧开了气泡水，喝了一口。  
“有。”Peter眼角余光瞄着餐厅里的其他人，好像生怕他们听到了什么。  
“如果你的梦魇是真实存在的，是一只有形态的蜘蛛，我怀疑它可能是压制共生体的根本原因。”  
“什么？”  
“这是你为什么半年来和它相安无事的原因，我猜。”  
“你不确定？”  
“Loki和我都不能确定，因为没人见过你的梦魇，只有你自己，我们看不到那只蜘蛛的话，无法下断语。”  
Peter也拧开了气泡水，一口气喝掉了整瓶：“那我应该怎么办？让他们两个打一架？这样我就知道应该面对的真正的敌人是谁了？”  
奇异博士被他惹得笑了：“好主意，真是天才。”  
“我知道了，我会小心的。谢谢你……还有Loki。”  
“他有点讨厌这种场合，其实他很想来的。”  
“下次我请他吃三明治。”  
“啊，Wong会要求你带上他的份的。”  
“没问题。”Peter笑着用自己的瓶子碰了碰奇异博士的。  
Tony没有带礼物来，趁着大家饭后三五成群聊天的时候，他悄悄对Peter说：“这里没钢琴。”  
“什么？”  
“基地里没有琴，我有个礼物送给你，但是要去家里，现在和我一起溜走？”  
Peter怎么会拒绝Tony：“走吧。”  
Tony纽约家中的钢琴是他母亲留下的，每年他都会请调音师上门，打开琴盖坐下后清清喉咙：“Parker先生，感谢你上次为我写的小程序，我请Friday帮忙利用你的程序语言改编成了一首曲子。”  
Peter惊讶极了，他对音乐并不了解，Tony会弹钢琴则是他完全没想到的，曲子到底如何他并不知晓，他只知道站在钢琴边，看着喜欢的人灵巧的手指在琴键上弹奏，客厅里昏黄的灯光忽然流动起来，天花板被灯光掀开，夜色中温柔的夏风邀请天上的银子般星星融化成光河，河水湍湍流入屋子内，梦的交响乐一样。  
一曲毕，Tony转头对他笑着说：“生日快乐，小朋友。”  
Peter想，或许这就是他梦想过的，最合适的时候了。他大着胆子，把目光从钢琴挪向Tony，在银子般的光河流淌的屋子里，注视着喜欢的人。  
“Tony。”  
Tony忽地警觉起来，他在琴凳上侧过身看他：“嗯？”  
“我喜欢你。”  
Tony听着这几个字，似乎是很难懂的古希腊语，Peter的声音极其飘忽，甚至带着一点单纯的诱惑。他不是没预料到这一天，只是一时不知道该接什么话好。  
Peter艰难地开了口：“我真的很喜欢你。”  
I really like you.  
四个单词，变成厚重的金属，甚至可能是振金，滚到Tony的耳朵里，摩擦出惊人的声音，打翻了他内心很多东西。  
“你再想想这件事。”Tony盯着他，最后说出了这句话。  
“Tony Stark——”  
“首先谢谢你在这个时候没有叫我Stark先生，其次我希望你好好想想。”  
Peter怀疑他们一起坐在那张琴凳上，脚下悬空，星光变成的水瞬间成为汪洋大海，深海里有无数巨大的生物，似乎在等着吞噬什么。  
“我喜欢你。”  
“我给你时间，好好想想这件事。”  
“我不是孩子了。”  
“我知道。”  
“我今天19岁了。”  
“我也知道。”  
“但是——”  
“没有但是，我说了，给你一段时间，希望你能再想想这件事。”Tony站了起来，走到客厅中央，他似乎不知道要做什么，要去哪里，只好转过身来看着Peter。  
Peter瞪圆了双目看着Tony，像是听说纽约明天要面临龙卷风袭击一样的惊恐包裹了他。他试图读懂Tony的眼神，死死地盯着，怕要错过什么。可该死的是他的确能读懂Tony的意思，即使他从头到尾只用了一句话打发自己。  
你再想一想这件事。  
这比直接否决更令人心碎，因为Peter自己相当清楚这句话背后的潜台词是什么。他们的年龄差距、超英身份、同事的看法、朋友的看法……May的处境。一瞬之间，他的大脑里出现过成千上万的对白和冲突，画面在他眼前不断闪现，甚至包括共生体和梦魇中的蜘蛛，这些东西叠加在一起，最后变成了泰坦星球上红色的尘土，在一阵风过后消失殆尽。  
爱是一个多么美的词语，又是一个多么苦涩的现实。他连这个词都不敢说出口，只因为他怕极了脱口而出后天翻地覆的变化。可他的确是爱的，从他跟着他去太空的时候就知道了。  
Peter张开嘴，口干舌燥，什么都说不出口，他一向是话多到让人头痛的存在，这个时候却恍若丧失语言能力。Tony僵直地站在那里看他，表情肃穆恍若在同什么陌生人交谈，稍侧一点看过去，面部线条锋利如刀刃。他太熟悉他这个表情，上一次见到还是15岁那年险些搞沉一艘渡轮后，他想起来自己对这个年长自己接近30岁的人的确是又爱又怕。  
甚至想不通，爱和怕到底谁占上风。


	8. I cannot settle down

房间陷入安静，星光消失了，深海消失了，留下的只有两个人的相对无言和痛苦难耐。Peter从没有体会到这样的苦涩，每一次呼吸都带着儿时吃过的药物的味道，伤得他大脑一片空白没办法做出任何决定。似乎这个时候再说任何话语都可能是错的，不应当的。他想要离开这个屋子，几分钟后终于转过身，踏出去的每一步都无比艰难，他想最起码这个时候他们还保持了冷静，还能对彼此挤出一个笑容。  
May之前对他说的话忽然闪现：“有时候微笑是不够的，只让他能够微笑着面对这个世界是不现实的，他可能需要的更多。”  
Peter的心沉了一沉，反复挣扎，终于还是转了回去，他深吸一口气，对Tony说了出来：“请你告诉我，你是不是跟我一样害怕？”  
“什么？”  
“我很怕告诉你这件事，因为我有好好想过。”  
“Peter——”  
“我很害怕，我知道告诉你意味着什么，我想过你会拒绝我，但是我没想到你这样回答我。你为什么总是这么奇怪呢？为什么不能直接告诉我，可以还是不可以。你为什么总是这样呢？”Peter的声音渐渐高了起来，脸颊也染上了绯红。  
“我应该直接拒绝你是吗？”Tony本以为自己的冷漠足够吓退对方，Peter返回这里质问他实在非他所料。  
“你跟我一样害怕这件事，你也喜欢我。”  
Tony一直觉得Peter于他，实在是个美好的仲夏日的梦，这个梦可能会温柔地笼罩他很久，只要他们谁都不去戳破它。可现在他被逼问得实在头疼，他知道Peter说得很收敛，他知道自己的情感比喜欢还要浓烈一些。  
“你看着我，告诉我你也会怕，就算这样，我们能不能一起——”  
“我不能。”  
“为什么？”  
Tony痛恨这场对话，这场在他脑中预料过的不愉快的对话。“因为你还不到20岁，你还在读书，我已经快50岁了！我像你这么大的时候恨不得跟全世界交往谈恋爱，你应该拥有这个自由，没错我知道你很成熟，有些同龄人在你眼里看起来是傻瓜，可他们有我们没办法给你的东西，你会拥有全部属于自己的爱和关注，这些东西我给不了你……”  
“你带我去过太空，一起经历了这么多，你觉得我还有机会喜欢其他人？”  
“我不想带你去太空。”  
“但是我去了，因为我和你一样，超级英雄是我们的终身职业，除了死亡我们没办法退休。”  
“我们不一样，我很久之前就意识到这点了，你是个好孩子，我只是——”  
“你是个好人，Tony，这我知道——你别否认这点。你的问题是你总是在替别人考虑问题，没错你想的都是对的，可你不能总这样替我做决定，你不能总是表现得像个混蛋！因为你不是这样的！”Peter最后一句话是吼出来的，震得客厅天花板上的水晶吊灯晃了起来。  
“我混蛋的时候你见得不多，相信我。”Tony他松了松衬衫领口，这房间让他无法呼吸。  
“别逃避我的问题，告诉我，别骗我，你看着我说你对我的喜欢无动于衷，说出来。”  
Tony单手盖住脸，深深地叹气，再拿开，他看着Peter，被逼着进行一场他本不想要的谈话。“我从十几岁开始跟人约会、上床、谈恋爱和分手，到现在三十多年过去了，非常清楚自己在感情问题上不是一个好的参考对象。我没有想过替你做决定，你不能这样指责我的原因很简单，感情是双向的，我只是在替自己做决定。我总是尽量在你面前表现得很好，这个你应该不太清楚——这是的确我的错误，因为我很在乎你，我需要在你面前表现得很好，起码在情感交流上不要被人一眼看穿像是个先天残疾。可这些都不够，我很清楚这一点，我可能没办法做到‘足够’，这世上有千千万万人，Peter，不是每个人都值得我去关照和爱护，你是个特别的孩子，你在我身边让我觉得很快乐——”  
“可那不够，对吗？”  
“不，对我来说够了，可我对你——我没办法让你拥有足够多。”Tony走到他面前，这次柔软了神情，不再是冰冷的一张脸，他眼神里有吹落春花的风，“可我真的想，你把这样美好的喜欢和信任交给一个更脚踏实地的人，他或者她能够在你飞上太空拯救地球做盖世英雄的时候对你说一句‘Peter，我等你回来’，或者‘快一点回来’。我没办法给你这些，我只能做得比你还要决绝。——这对你来说太残忍了。”  
“我不想——”  
“Peter，你可能没想过，有的时候普通人的爱会更适合你，他们会让你内心善良的一面保持得更好。我完全不一样，我是极端的先锋，是为了做我认可的事不顾一切的‘混蛋’，我可以牺牲掉一些东西，如果是必要的，或许也可以牺牲你，当然我知道你对我也是如此。可你不觉得这样彼此托付太可怕了吗？为什么你不想拥有一份只属于你一个人的感情呢？没有超级英雄身份的干扰，这个人只是喜欢你而已，他不需要知道宇宙的壮阔辽远，他只需要珍惜你爱护你。如果有这么一个人爱你，教会你在漫长的人生里如何去爱和接受爱，我会非常高兴的，替你高兴……”  
Tony咽下剩下的话，他在心里想：我只能让你经历爱的折磨和困惑，或许还有生死离别的痛苦和绝望。  
Peter摇了摇头，他想了想自己19年的人生里，似乎从没听到过这样令他唇齿生寒的话，Tony说得非常诚恳，同他刚刚指责他的“混蛋”样子完全扯不上任何关系，更可怕的是他知道他说的没错。  
“我这里很难过，”Peter指了指自己的胸口，“我要离开这里，我需要喘口气。”他这一次真的走了，头也不回地。

纽约某豪华酒店，一名男子在FBI探员的保护下进入了电梯，抵达顶层后沿着走廊里走到尽头，把守高级套房的探员毕恭毕敬为他开了门。男人步入套房内，在起居室坐下，直到穿白色西装的胖男人漫步走下楼梯才站起来。  
“Fisk先生。”  
金并示意他坐下：“Osborn先生身体如何了？”  
“实话是需要一个奇迹。”  
金并在他对面坐下来，解开西装最上面的扣子：“很抱歉最近我忙于一些私人事务，耽搁了双方的合作。”  
“Osborn先生表示理解，这次我来是为了送上一份证据，也是礼物。”男人拿出公文包内的笔记本，打开一个视频递给金并。  
金并看了一会儿，表情出现了微妙的变化：“这是Osborn实验室出事那天的录像？”  
“没错，您不是已经公开指责蜘蛛侠杀人了吗？只是缺少证据，这就是证据，是铁证。”  
金并好奇地询问：“为什么这个时候拿给我，让我猜猜，你们的实验又进入瓶颈期了，需要这个被共生体附体的超级英雄，看我出手应该很有趣？Osborn集团坐享渔翁之利。”  
“别说得这么透彻嘛，Fisk先生，您和Osborn的合作是长久的，总不会反对双赢的事情。”  
“我不会反对，只是不太高兴而已。”  
“希望您扳倒蜘蛛侠后，心情会好一点。”男人站起来，说了告辞便离开。  
金并看着曾经的得力助手惨死的视频，一遍又一遍，几个小时后他拨出一个电话，希望对方尽快赶到自己的住所。  
“我们有事情要忙了。”

Peter不记得生日当天他是什么时候才回到复仇者基地的，强打精神和大家一起说笑，最后被逼着当着所有人的面拆礼物，Fury送了台新的笔记本，Maria则是最新款的游戏机，Nat为他选了件好看的衬衫，银河护卫队的另一个Peter托人捎来了《浑身是劲》的最新蓝光碟，Loki的礼物最吸引大家注意，是个有两只金角的蜘蛛侠头罩……最后Peter准备回到房间睡觉，Scott忽然想起什么：“钢铁侠送了你什么？”  
Peter怔住，好一会儿才说：“是台相机，我喜欢摄影。”  
Happy笑着说：“是是，从前总拿着手机对着我拍，淘气鬼，现在还有点怀念呢。你那时候拍的短片应该可以放出来我们内部欣赏。”  
Peter咬着下唇，强作欢颜：“不知道旧手机被我丢在什么地方了……”过去的视频档案其实都在，每一个都有备份，只是大部分都是关于Tony Stark。他知道这些没办法给第二个人欣赏，可还是花了很多时间去处理文件。尤其是Tony在时间宝石中沉睡的两年，夜深人静他总是不由自主打开电脑，看着曾经拍摄过的Tony，活生生的他，会对他笑，对他很耐心地说话的那个人。  
生日庆祝派对结束，一半人离去，一半人留下，几乎没人察觉到Tony不见了踪影。Peter回到自己的房间，反锁上门，他连衣服都不想脱，直接倒在了床上。过了很久才轻轻地问：“Friday？”  
“我在。”  
“能帮我把Karen接进来吗？我想和她说说话。”  
“没问题。”  
“还有，你能回避一下吗？”  
“好的。”Friday很爽快就答应了，“生日快乐，Parker先生。”  
“谢谢你。”Peter等着Karen被接入，坐了起来，“嗨。”  
“Peter？”  
“我好累啊，Karen……”  
“你需要我为你做什么吗？”  
Peter双手撑在床沿：“没有什么，我不知道自己现在要怎么办，”  
“发生了什么事？”  
“Tony对我说了很多话，我现在几乎什么都想不起来了。我只记得他告诉我一遍又一遍，让我回来好好想想。”  
“关于什么呢？”  
“我喜欢他。”  
Karen沉默良久：“你告诉他之前就做好准备了是吗？”  
“是的，我想他90%会拒绝我吧，结果他没有……他等于承认了自己也喜欢我，可这有什么用呢？他还是不肯接受。他为什么不干脆一点拒绝我呢？哪怕他骗我说对我没兴趣，我也会信的。他为什么偏偏告诉我自己的真实感受呢？！”  
Karen轻轻唤他的名字：“Peter……”  
“嗯？”  
“他怕伤了你。”  
“他已经这么做了，可能还觉得自己没有错。他是该死的不会道歉的Tony Stark，也不会好好说话——但我觉得他今天说得很好，虽然我基本想不起来他都说了什么。”Peter再次倒在床上，“我有点头疼。”  
“喝点水，早点休息吧。”  
“你都不安慰我什么吗？”Peter苦笑。  
“你不需要我的安慰，你需要另外一个人，我只能听着你说这些心事。”Karen低声说。  
“你只会让我吻他。”Peter自己笑出了声音，“你真的是个非常直来直去的性格呢。”  
Karen劝说Peter换好衣服，好好睡一觉：“或许明天你会有解决办法，你是我认识的最聪明的人。”  
“不是Tony吗？”  
“他会把你弄得这么难过，我决定忽略他一个晚上。”  
“尽管是他创造了你？”  
“是的，尽管是他创造了我。”  
Peter似乎觉得胸口的不适减弱了不少：“谢谢你，Karen，有你在我真的很开心。”  
“不客气，睡吧。”

翌日，Peter是被人吵醒的。  
“Peter？”  
“嗯？Friday？我记得今天我还是在放假的，有什么事情吗？”Peter揉了揉眼睛。  
“Maria Hill在厨房等你。”  
Peter清醒了一点，他知道Maria公务繁忙，一般不会离开神盾局办公室，洗了把脸套上衣服就直奔基地的厨房。  
“Hill局长？”  
Maria请他坐下：“Peter，我希望你能冷静听我说下面这件事，先答应我好吗？”  
“好的。”  
“今天你可以留在基地里不要离开吗？”  
“发生了是吗？”  
Maria拿出自己的手机，调出一个视频新闻投射出来。晨间新闻播报，主持人念着稿子，配合旁边的视频。  
“……据悉，蜘蛛侠暴力杀人事件的证据被隐藏多时，Fisk先生动用了大量人力物力才拿到这份拷贝，他公开指责复仇者联盟对此有相关责任。”  
Peter慢慢站了起来：“我杀了人？”

Tony接到Friday的消息时刚刚靠在客厅沙发上睡了两个小时，人工智能的急促呼唤让他险些睁眼就掉到地板上。  
“什么？”  
“Boss，您得看看今天的早间新闻。”Friday马上调出录像，补充道，“Hill局长已经赶往复仇者基地去见Peter了，她说希望您也过去。”  
Tony看着视频画面上巨大的黑体字，站起来拍了拍胸口的反应堆：“走吧，这是紧急情况。”  
钢铁侠几分钟后飞抵复仇者基地，Maria Hill一个人在等他：“Stark，他说他想一个人待一会儿。”  
“他在自己的房间吗？”  
Friday说：“不，Peter在您的工作室里，还有他在请求和我对话。”  
“你可以告诉他实情，我这就过去。”Tony褪去盔甲，对Maria说，“烦请神盾局关注下公众媒体报道？如果你觉得事态紧急到了需要复仇者联盟派个发言人出来的程度，通知我。”  
“我们有办法控制现状，问题是你能不能控制这里的情况。”  
Tony知道她是在指Peter，摇摇头：“说实话，我没把握。Friday？”  
“给Larry和Pepper打个电话，911级别，让Larry马上到神盾局协助Hill局长处理这件事，我们需要他的专业意见。等等，Larry还是Stark工业的法律部门的头儿吧？”  
“是的，Boss，已经在处理了。”  
“你知道我的办公室在哪里，有需要的话随时告诉我。”Maria拍拍他的肩，离开了。  
Tony快步走下通往地下工作室的台阶，这条路显得比平时要漫长得多，旋转台阶中央是玻璃水墙，流水冲刷出微小的声音，像有什么人在低声呜咽，Tony过去很少注意到这个。工作室的玻璃门开启了，他看到Peter坐在自己习惯的位置上，面前的3D视频停留在一个定格画面。  
“我认为自己应该获得一个辩解的机会？”  
Peter看看他：“你是说你伙同Friday说服了Karen，一起瞒着我杀了金并的得力手下这件事？”  
“那不是你，是共生体做的。”  
“那为什么不告诉我？”  
“我没想好一个合适的解释……”  
Peter继续点开那个视频：“Friday？”  
“我在这里。”  
“我觉得Stark先生没有说出全部的实情，你怎么看？”  
“……我为他工作，Peter。”  
Peter关掉Osborn实验室的录像：“你们还有什么事情瞒着我，如果你们觉得有必要，我希望现在就开诚布公说出来。”  
“Peter——”Tony向他走近了几步。  
“你就站在那里！你别过来，天啊，你不告诉我你可能会死，你也不告诉我我身上的共生体到底有多危险，你真是不可思议。Friday，告诉我，到底还有什么事情是他瞒着我的！如果你们不说，我发誓我会让Karen黑进你的服务器，上帝知道我现在做得到，只是需要点时间！”  
“Boss？”Friday在请求Tony的许可。  
“先给他看我和Cho医生的对话录像，然后切到隔离室和我的……卧室里的那段，尽量精简点，他需要关键信息。”他还穿着昨天的衣服，白衬衫，黑马甲，只是衬衫领口的扣子被他扯开了更多，像是这身衣服令他呼吸困难。  
Peter很快就看到了Tony提到的视频信息，从Helen Cho说共生体进化后具备暴虐和强烈性欲开始，到他亲眼看到自己诉说那些暗夜里自己不知和谁人倾诉的细枝末节的暗恋心情，最后是他和Tony搂抱在一起，接吻和做爱……Peter无法相信是自己勒令Friday播放他和Tony的视频，要在这里当着Tony的面看这个，看着自己是怎样在他怀里颤抖着射出来。巨大的挫败感和羞耻感盘旋上升，一口腐朽的满是铜绿的座钟罩住他，令他不能呼吸。  
Peter从椅子上站了起来，他推开空中的视频，把画面拨到一边去：“为什么不告诉我？”  
“我想过——”  
“你！骗！我！”  
“Peter，上帝啊，冷静一点！”  
Peter握起拳头，一拳砸塌了Tony的工作台：“我要怎么冷静？昨天晚上在你家里，我跟你说那些话的时候，你是不是在笑我？”  
“天啊，我没有！我每一句话都是认真的。别把这个混到一起说好吗？没错，我瞒着你共生体很危险的事情，但是这跟昨天晚上没任何关系。我需要你活着，如果保证你活着的前提是我得上了你，那我没别的办法。”  
Peter开始颤抖，他坐回椅子上，低头看着自己的双手：“我想我冷静不了。”  
“不，你能做到，孩子。”  
“别叫我孩子！”  
Tony半跪在他面前，做手势让他呼吸：“Peter，深呼吸，算我求你。”  
“为什么？”Peter望着他，眼中全是疑问。  
“我不能失去你，我失去过你一次，太痛苦了。我想让你活着，哪怕这需要我欺骗你。或许我选了一个不太好的办法，但是我要怎么告诉你这些呢？我自己都没办法想明白。”  
“尤其是当你想拒绝我的时候。”  
“能不提昨天晚上的事情了吗？”Tony伸出去想安慰他，可又停在半空，他不确定是不是要在这个时候和Peter进行身体接触。  
“我没办法原谅你。”  
“你可以不原谅我，这不重要。”  
“重要的是我还活着是吗？你真是追求实际的人。”Peter难以承受这一团乱麻的现实，“请你转身好吗？转个身就好，我会试着冷静一会儿的，但是我没办法做到，当你看着我的时候。”  
Tony点点头，他站起来拖过一把椅子，背对着Peter坐下。有大概几分钟时间，他完全感觉不到Peter在做什么，是难过得无声哭泣还是正在想怎么毁了他的工作室。Tony坐在那儿，像是一尊雕像，一动不动，他没办法看到Peter的表情。  
Peter在背后看着他，想起前一天晚上两个人的对话，如果说那时只是话语的冲击击垮了他，这一次则是Tony讲过的无情的话语变成了现实。  
“我混蛋的时候你见得不多，相信我。”  
他想起这句话，想起他对自己坦白的模样，这令他觉得幻想中的深海又回来了，恐惧让他没了力气再去争辩什么。Peter把额头轻轻靠在Tony后背上，哇一声哭喊了出来，之前他无法释放的感情全部得到了宣泄。在今天之前他不能允许自己在Tony面前失控，他希望他回来的时候自己已经做到“起码跟他一样好”。失控让他觉得一夜之间返回14岁那年的德国机场，被Tony按住说“可以了，不要继续了”。他以为活到19岁上头，已经可以做到在喜欢的人面前不失控，不脆弱，不像个强撑的孩子……他做不到，他还是被他的“Stark”式的处事方式惊吓到，他想要的信任和依赖全部是空中楼阁。  
多年的坚持在这一刻被彻底击碎，情感堤坝溃不成军。  
Tony动也不动，他没办法安慰他，不能伸手去扯小家伙卷曲的鬓角处的头发，轻轻唤他的名字，他想这样做，却又不能，只要伸出手，他就会想要索求更多，这是他没办法允诺的事情。  
“如果4年前我知道会发生这些，我宁愿从没有走进你的公寓把你带到德国。”  
Peter过了很久才说话，像是他自顾自的低语。“我不能让你这么说，你知道我……你知道你出现我家里的那一天对我有多重要。我爱你的，我想过千百种方式告诉你，从没想过是这种情况……但是我真的爱你，在我自己意识到这件事很久之前就是了。我只是从没想过，爱你会是一件这么难的事情。”  
“你看，我的爱有时候是这样的，它会伤人。”Tony轻声说。  
“不觉得现在我们这样可以叫做……爱。”  
“你可以换成别的，比如亲密关系。而我既不是一个适合爱的人，也不是一个适合发展亲密关系的人，你看我总会搞砸的。如果是一个真的爱你的人，他或者她会告诉你实情的。但是我不会，也不会为此道歉。”  
Peter抬起头，这短短十几分钟的事情让他觉得快要在深海里溺水而亡，巨大的羞耻感和失望搅合在一起，拉着他不断下沉。  
“你知道更可怕的是什么吗？是我竟然觉得你可能没做错什么……如果不是我中了邪，就是我已经盲目得相信你到了中邪的地步。”Peter站了起来，他想找个地方透透气。  
“Peter……”  
“我觉得我要喘不过气了。”这是他昏过去之前说的最后一句话，Tony让Friday给至圣所致电，奇异博士的光圈不多时便出现了。  
“应该是他体内的那种属于蜘蛛的力量在跟共生体……搏斗，你可以这么理解。身体承受不住所以就失去意识了，我得把他带回至圣所看护一会儿。你要来吗？”Stephen问Tony。  
“我想我还是不要出现在他面前，最近几天。”  
“他体内那种力量很强大，被共生体附体后或许有黑暗的一面被激发出来了……不过他自己也很强大，我觉得这种和自我的折磨要持续一段时间。”  
“我要注意什么吗？”  
“少刺激他？”Stephen抱起Peter走回光圈另一侧，“Tony，你知道在你被困立方体的时候，这孩子每次去看你几乎——”  
“上帝啊，我不知道你还兼职情感咨询师这个业务。”  
奇异博士摇摇头：“你知道这件事就好，他醒了我会通知你的。”  
Tony等到只剩下自己一个人，忽然觉得心跳得厉害，或许Peter还在这里的话，能立刻靠着超强的感应察觉到的那种。他想自己的确需要一杯酒，还有保持安静，他离开了基地，返回家中，从未如此渴望一口气喝完一瓶威士忌，他站起来，打开了酒柜，揣着手努力平复下来。  
“Friday？”  
“我在。”  
“能联系上Karen吗？”  
“可以。”  
“哦，他没穿战衣。”  
“您想问什么？”  
“他的脸白得活像见了鬼，我担心他心脏病发作。”  
“Peter没有心血管疾病。”  
“我知道。”  
“他没有突发心脏病。”  
“好吧。”  
“他只是非常伤心。”  
Tony拿出一瓶酒，甚至没有力气打开它，靠在酒柜前低下了头：“我知道，我知道，我他妈真的知道。”他打开酒柜拿出一瓶威士忌，汩汩倒出一杯，正要拿起喝下去，用力太大导致酒杯被他捏碎了。  
“天啊！”Tony抱怨道，可再一看自己的手，半个手掌忽地消失，再出现时掌心扎了半个酒杯的碎玻璃。他想了想，决定让Friday第二次联系奇异博士，可这次从光圈里走出来的不是他，是Loki。  
“上帝作证，我真的讨厌你们这些魔法师，而我今天连续见了其中的两个。”  
“我真他妈不敢相信有人能在已知自己半边身体随时会灰化的前提下把手上弄得都是碎玻璃，你太不可思议了，Stark。还有，魔法对我来说就是你的科学而已。”  
“不高兴的话，换那个变戏法的耳鼻喉科医生来，起码他以前是个医生吧？你就是一个阿斯加德放烟花的巫师。”  
“你扰了我的好事。”Loki脱掉深灰风衣，挂到椅子靠背上，走过来检查Tony的伤口。  
“看你穿成这样，好像的确是出去潇洒了。”  
“斯图加特歌剧院。”  
“什么？你还敢去那地方？没人跑出来痛扁你吗？”Tony回忆起过去的事情。  
Loki笑吟吟地说：“我可以变成任何人的样子。”说完他就变成了奇异博士，“比如这样。”  
“呃，你们这群变戏法的。”  
“我这个样子会不会让你更信任？我知道你们都很信任Strange，包括那孩子。”他又变了回来。  
“是。”Tony应付着。  
Loki帮Tony包扎好伤口：“真想不通为什么那孩子喜欢你。”  
“天啊是不是全世界都知道了这件事？你们到底出了什么错？在我和蜘蛛侠身上装了爱情探测雷达吗？”  
“我是个法师，不是你们这个卑微种族中拿水晶球说谎的骗子。”Loki变出一个昏黄的光球，球体笼罩在Tony的伤手上，“他喜欢你，你现在这惨不忍睹的模样让我确信你也喜欢他，为什么不简单一点了结这件事？我看你们很般配。”  
“我该谢谢你吗？给我这么大的肯定？”  
Loki耸耸肩：“我是认真的。”  
Tony皱皱眉：“我猜阿斯加德的神仙谈恋爱时不会因为三十岁的年龄差距困扰。”  
“当然不会，岁月对我们来说意义不大。你知道吗，有一次我变成了一匹母马去找一匹公马——”  
Tony马上竖起手掌：“停！打住！直觉告诉我你变成马后的故事不是很有趣。”  
Loki笑得有些邪魅：“你看，Stark，这是你的问题。从拯救宇宙的角度出发，你、我、我那讨人嫌的哥哥、银河系其他种族……我们站在一起解决了一点微小的问题，在幸存的地球人和阿斯加德人眼中，你和我哥哥没什么两样，都地位崇高，可谓比肩神明——”  
“你知道一个神这么夸人听上去有些种族歧视吗？”  
“闭嘴。”  
Tony用手在嘴上比划，拉了一个无形的拉索。  
“你已经做了很伟大的事情，不要把自己禁锢在平凡的观念里，告诉他你也很喜欢他，好吗？你已经做过很多不在乎世俗眼光的事情，为什么这个时候畏首畏尾？”  
“你知道这些都是你的观点吗？”  
“你们地球人真可怜。”  
“我可以不考虑后果，但是我得为他考虑。这太难了……”  
“天啊，你可真痛苦。我几乎能看到蝼蚁变成巨兽，爬上你的肩膀为你戴上烙红的镣铐，世俗的批判膨胀为带着尖刺的重锤，砸得你抬不起头……”  
“莎士比亚，拜托不要在我家里作诗。你知道吗，有件事我也想不通。”  
“什么？”  
“你为什么还不离开地球。”  
Loki作出认真思考的样子，四十五度角仰望天花板：“嗯，因为看你们这个卑微的种族为了一些奇奇怪怪的事情痛苦很有趣？”  
“哇哦。”  
“是实话。”  
“浩克当初为什么没把你打死？”  
“因为我是个神，没那么容易死。”  
“你还是个很讨人嫌的神。”  
Tony的手不痛了，他指了指厨房料理台上的那瓶酒：“送你了，加班礼物。”  
“看样子是瓶好酒。”  
“我曾经想请你喝，你拒绝了，后来又同意，这杯酒耽搁了8年。”Tony若有所思。  
“你还真是很怀念我被浩克揍的日子啊。”Loki走到料理台前拿起那瓶酒。“谢谢了，既然如此，再多说一句好了。你在讨人嫌、自我崇拜和热爱被人瞩目等诸多特点上都和我有相同之处。”  
“……一时难以判断你是在夸我还是咒我。”  
“所以那孩子还挺喜欢我的，他请我吃过热狗呢，请你吃过吗？”  
“行了，你现在给我滚出去，还有不准你再接近Peter。”


	9. When you are strong

Peter在至圣所安睡了几个小时后被唤醒。  
“Peter？”奇异博士集中力量到掌心，一块光点罩着Peter的脸，“醒一醒。”  
即使是在家中，Peter的睡眠都是很浅的，在至圣所因为魔法的关系，倒是踏实地睡了过去。被奇异博士唤醒后他略微有些头疼：“博士？”  
“还记得你在哪里吗？”  
Peter点点头，这段睡眠让他平静下来，似乎冥冥中有什么重新让他拼接好自己的世界。  
“Stark的法律部门和公关部门正在想办法处理舆论问题，但是你似乎应该抽空跟你的亲人朋友联系一下。”  
Peter伸手摸出被静音了一个晚上的手机，数十条未接电话让他如梦初醒。  
“我给你点私人空间。”奇异博士准备离开房间。  
“博士？”  
“什么？”  
“你说过我内心深处的梦魇力量很强大。它能做到什么程度呢？如果我有一天失控的话。”  
“这取决于你，蜘蛛侠。”  
“我？可我连共生体都没办法赶出去……还要靠着这个恐惧本源来压制共生体。”Peter闭上双眼，“我能感觉到它在我体内什么地方看着我，我很怕自己会失控，共生体让我失控过，所以我才失手——”  
“但是它会帮助你不是吗？有时候恐惧本真也是一种力量，它是属于你的。我们没有办法见到它，Peter，但是你可以。你可以称它为你的恐惧，但是它也可能是你力量的象征，是一种蜘蛛图腾。我知道你和Stark有点像，对于这种解释有点抗拒，但是至少我建议你去接纳这种恐惧。芸芸众生，无人不拥有恐惧。”  
“我会考虑你的建议的。”Peter略微放松了一些。  
“Peter，相信你自己，相信你的力量和你的善良，我认识的Peter Parker不是杀人犯，蜘蛛侠也不是。你不会被此所困，你拥有的和经历过的远胜于此。终有一日你会明白的。”  
“我希望自己能早点达到你说的这个样子。”他腼腆地翘起嘴角。  
奇异博士临走前为他在房间里勾勒了一个光圈：“我想你应该需要她。”  
May在光圈的另一边，Peter跳下床：“May！”  
他的婶婶跑了过来，紧紧抱住侄子：“天啊，我看了新闻——”  
“May，我没事，你先冷静一点。”Peter为她耐心解释这里是什么地方，爆炸性新闻的中的一些错误信息。  
May仍旧很吃惊：“你是说有个外星生物现在寄生在你身上……上帝啊！”  
“我没事，真的，相信我……最起码暂时没事。”Peter双手按住May的肩膀，“我不会骗你的，相信我。”  
“复仇者联盟或者神盾局他们有办法吗？关于这个外星生物……”  
“当然有，已经提取出一部分检测了。”Peter尽量把这件事描述得听起来很容易解决，“嗨，我们有这么多医疗资源，别担心。如果真的很吓人很严重，他们不会让你见我的。”  
“好吧，你一定要告诉我实话，你知道我有多相信你。”May替他理顺头顶的头发，“你的生日被这件事搅合了？”  
“没有，我是生日之后才知道这件事的。”Peter有些难为情，“我有另外一件事想问问你。”  
May轻轻吻了下他的脸颊：“说吧。”  
“我记得你和Ben从来不吵架，你们彼此相爱也彼此信任。我想知道从你们相识到结婚那么多年，你们真的没有争执过吗？”Peter握着她的手，满脸都是焦虑的神情。  
“和男朋友吵架啦？”  
Peter整张脸瞬间涨红，变化之快他自己都察觉到了，那种滚烫的感觉铺满面孔。“我没有男朋友。”  
May笑了笑：“我和Ben当然有过争执，只是我们是对不错的家长，在你面前不会那样做。”  
“我想不通，我知道他心里是喜欢我的，可他做了一些我很难原谅的事情。”  
“爱不是那么容易能想通的事情，如果真的很简单，爱不会成为我们人生中最重要的东西。而且他应该是个很复杂的人？那可能会把这件事变得更复杂。”  
“你和Ben？”  
“我和Ben很幸运，我们很快找到了彼此合适的节拍，那是我们相守时最重要的事情。”May又试图抚平他的头发，“Peter，别把自己逼得这么难过，你是蜘蛛侠，也是个需要谈恋爱的孩子，想开一点，哪怕他是做错了什么也不要紧。你尝试过了，不是吗？”  
“我怕我的尝试最后没有任何结果。”  
“如果这是你心中非常想要得到的感情，那不会没有结果的——失败也是一种结果。爱一个人如果能让你变得更好，就是一件好事，你说过他很优秀是吗？那这会让你也很努力，我的侄子也很优秀，我相信他会因为这个变得更好。如果他错过你，那是他的损失。”May点了点Peter的鼻尖，冲他笑着说，“非常大的损失，我有点替他感到遗憾。”  
“我知道了，但是我只是真的很难过，如果他爱我，为什么不能给我信任呢？”  
“爱和信任有时候是一回事，有时候不是。Peter，如果你不告诉我具体的事情，我也没办法弄清楚，但是有一点你一定要记着，想要对方给你信任，你必须要付出更多的信任，这听起来或许像是单方面付出，或许是件不平等的事，可情感关系就是这样的，总得有个人先小心翼翼地迈出那一步，尽管迈出去的时候什么都看不见。”  
Peter抱住May：“我会好好想想你的话。”  
May不断抚摸他的后背，像是在安慰他。“我知道你会的。”

Tony忙着和Larry敲定公关部提交上来的方案，最后定下已经天色全黑。Pepper嘲笑他也有为了公关方案头痛的一天：“让你感受下我过去的辛苦。”  
Tony自知理亏，对CEO女士做个可怜的表情：“Potts女士，你辛苦了。”  
“少来这套，我还得给加班的人发加班费，说真的，你不觉得应该在复仇者基地拉个班子吗？以后说不定……”  
Tony太阳穴跳得厉害，他按着头：“以后再说以后的事。”  
Pepper拍拍他的后背：“我让Happy来接你。”  
回家的路上Tony给Peter拨了一通电话，铃声响了很久才有人接听。  
“以为你不想跟我说话了。”  
“的确这么想过。”Peter正在吃沙拉，勺子拨弄了一会儿菜叶后，他站起来走到至圣所的餐厅外，避开Wong。  
“身体怎么样？”Tony看了看自己手上的绷带，庆幸没有打视频电话。  
“还好，奇异博士说我得想办法接受自己梦魇蜘蛛对共生体的压制。”  
“我很高兴他能帮到你，在这件事上。”Tony想帮忙，可他更怕Peter拒他于千里之外。  
Peter似乎想起了什么，过了很久才缓缓说道：“你知道吗，很多年前在stark博览会上，你曾经保护过一个小男孩，他戴着钢铁侠的面甲，当然只是个玩具。”  
“我不太记得了……”Tony觉得Happy在从后视镜里看他。  
“你和Hammer工业的争端引起的混乱？”  
“好像想起来了，怎么了？”  
“那个孩子是我。”  
“什么？！”这次他声音太高，导致Happy真的扭头看他。  
“那个小男孩就是我。”  
“你之前没提过。”  
“我一直忘了告诉你，刚刚不知道怎么突然就想起来了。我从小时候就喜欢你了，当然那个时候是憧憬超级英雄强大的喜欢。没想到后来你会找到我，也没想到我会变成你身边的伙伴……”  
“Peter……”  
Peter努力让自己听起来很有说服力：“我会没事的，我只是需要一点时间。我希望你也没事，Stark先生。我只是有时候很难说服自己，要跟你保持一定距离。而且我有很多要去做的事情，比如说共生体……还有我恐惧的那只蜘蛛。我很担心什么时候自己会迷失方向，奇异博士说你们都帮不上我，这件事只能靠我自己。所以我需要时间来解决这个。我知道你为我做了很多，蜘蛛侠杀人对复仇者联盟来说不是什么好新闻，Potts小姐说你今天一整天都在公司，你已经很久不会去公司了。媒体的事情我的确束手无策，还吓到了May和Ned他们。谢谢你为我做的事情，我会没事的，我只是需要一点时间。”他在电话那头说完一长串话后深呼吸。  
Tony很安静地听完，良久才说：“忘了Tony Stark，记住钢铁侠。”  
“什么？”  
“忘了Tony Stark，记住你小时候见过的钢铁侠就行了。如果你有所担忧。钢铁侠永远会为了你在那里。”  
“在哪里？”  
“在你最需要他的地方。”  
Peter笑了起来：“好的，那么谢谢他，谢谢钢铁侠。”  
Tony听着电话另一边传过来的声音，冷漠而有礼貌，像是个陌生的孩子，一时不知道该怎么结束这段对话。他完全不能确认Peter是不是真的像他保证的那样会好起来的，可这似乎是两个理智的人一起做的决定。Peter虽然没有明说，可告诉他会跟他保持一定距离。  
他们都会好起来的。  
Tony反复在心里重复这句话，完全没意识到自己什么时候同Peter说了再见。等他的思绪回到这个世界上，是因为Happy在叫他。  
“老板，你到了。”  
Tony下了车，决定整个晚上都在工作室里度过，关于负空间里某样东西的搭建，他还需要再努力一些。Peter在至圣所里应该很安全，这是目前最好的办法了。

蜘蛛侠在巨大的舆论压力下并没有露面，这让Norman Osborn坐不住了。他非常清楚共生体的研究迫在眉睫，如果找不到蜘蛛侠等于丧失了一个完美的实验体。金并接到对方的电话并不吃惊，他在属于自己的富丽堂皇的牢笼中告诉对方：“我摸到了一些线索。”  
“Fisk先生的势力范围的确令人羡慕。”  
“而你拥有一间合法的公司，我们会合作得非常愉快的。”金并告诉他，在过去两年中蜘蛛侠时不时冒出来给他造成了一些麻烦，而最令他在意的是，蜘蛛侠和夜魔侠似乎联手过。  
“那个穿红色紧身衣的家伙？老天，你可真是受这号人物的喜欢。”Norman不冷不热地嘲讽道。  
金并冷笑了一声：“这两个人都是我的劲敌。”  
“那么干脆一并收拾了？”  
“正有此意。”  
“事先声明，我对夜魔侠没有一点兴趣，你只要把蜘蛛侠送到我手上就可以了。”Norman强调了自己关注的人。  
“你对每一个合作伙伴都这么直白吗？”金并走到客厅里，看着墙上的巨大挂画，一片白色，可他看到了自己的世界。

Peter知道Matt认识奇异博士，不过还是很震惊夜魔侠就这么直接从天窗里跳了进来。  
“你在这里。”  
“是的，你怎么来了？”  
“有点小麻烦，可能你得帮我的忙。”Matt向奇异博士打了个招呼继续同Peter说，“我们之前救过的那孩子，你还记得吗？她叫Lisa，我们第一次见面救下的那个女孩。”  
“我记得，她被皮条客打了。她出事了吗？”  
“她被抓回纽约了，有个家伙今天晚上被我抓到，他认出了我，说我辛辛苦苦送走那孩子有什么用，还不是要被他们抓回来接客……”  
Peter站了起来，看了看奇异博士：“我需要出去一趟。”  
“这可能不太明智。”  
Peter想了想：“没有人能保证自己一直是个明智的人，我只需要保证自己去做需要做的事情。”  
奇异博士的表情没有变过，他一直看起来神秘莫测，最后他说：“Peter，你知道这里没有人会拦着你做什么的。”  
“谢谢，这就够了。还有，这是我和夜魔侠的事情，如果可以的话，不要告诉复仇者联盟和神盾局，你知道他们对夜魔侠不是那么——”  
“欣赏。”  
“是。”  
“我认识Matt有段时间了，我知道该怎么做。但是Peter，如果有个人来问你去了哪里，我可能不会瞒着他。”  
Peter知道他是在说Tony，这会儿他顾不上Tony了，没所谓地拍了拍手腕上的手表，纳米蜘蛛战衣立刻覆盖了他全身。“我知道。”他和夜魔侠一起钻出了天窗，消失在了纽约的夜色里。

Wilson Fisk和Norman Osborn是截然不同的两种纽约上层人物，前者是拥有巨大犯罪网络的金并，后者则是披着生物科技先锋外皮的绿魔。所以他们两个处理问题的方式也截然不同。  
金并对蜘蛛侠的恨意源自死去的得力属下，如果不是因为当日好巧不巧参观Osborn实验室撞到复仇者，或许他不会死。蜘蛛侠对金并的势力打击总是轻描淡写的，他看到问题就解决问题，对金并本身毫无兴趣。夜魔侠不一样，他的目的永远是把金并从地狱厨房连根拔起，斩草除根。  
绿魔则是恨死了蜘蛛侠，他身体病痛越来越严重，人体实验接二连三被那小子破坏，老天都不知道他还能撑多久。  
他们搭建一个完美的陷阱等着纽约街头的两位超级英雄到来并不难，金并没费什么力气就找出了当年被夜魔侠送到纽约州外的Lisa，花了几日时间让消息传到夜魔侠耳朵里，Lisa被送到了纽约上流社会中最阴暗的性交易场所，准备在某日挂牌出售。钱权交易中，太多见不得光的东西，这个经营五十年之久的“拍卖会”，是无数黑道白道权势滔天之人一手掩盖的靡靡之所。金并和绿魔，无论是披人皮还是做魔鬼，骨子里都瞧不上这些权贵的肮脏爱好，过去忙于社交，偶尔也会露露脸，以示众人同乐。  
Matt并不知道Peter和Osborn实验室的小插曲，当他请求Peter帮忙去救Lisa的时候，心里也只想着能够把那个女孩子搭救出来，这一次如果有必要，最好是送出美国。Peter则是完全没料到金并和绿魔的联手，当绿色魔鬼现身，夜魔侠和蜘蛛侠在暗巷中遭遇炸弹突袭，他第一反应就是对Matt大喊：“快走！”  
Matt当然不会选择临阵脱逃，他纵身跳上一座红色砖体的楼宇侧面，Peter知道他试图把绿魔从飞行器上扯下来，只是有蛛丝的他更快缠住了绿魔，Norman Osborn拖着他在地狱厨房低空飞行了五个街区，期间还有金并的人不断对他射击，Peter庆幸现在的战衣是有防弹功能的：“嗨，你就这点能耐？金并在什么地方？你们那个买卖人的窝点呢？你们研究共生体到底是想做什么？”  
绿魔掐住蜘蛛侠的右小腿，把人倒提了起来：“想让你和共生体一起死在下水道里。”  
“共生体是外星生物没有这么容易——”Peter最后的一个“死”字还没出口，人已经被绿魔用炸弹轰到了一条不知名的小巷中。  
他怀疑自己有一根肋骨断了，也不知道Matt在什么地方，但是他清楚绿魔的实力今非昔比。“好吧，看起来你对共生体的研究有了巨大的进步，告诉我有共生体附在你身上吗？你的身体根本不可能抵挡住它的占据……”  
“啊，蜘蛛侠是个有脑子的人，”Norman慢条斯理地阐述，“我使用了模拟共生体的办法，不过既然你提起来了，蜘蛛侠，你和你的共生体相处得愉快吗？”绿魔笑了出来，夸张得仿佛他们濒临世界末日。  
Peter意识到他可以操控自己体内的共生体时已经晚了，红色的生物从后背钻了出来包裹住他全身，双眼眼前全是血色弥漫，他用尽最后一点力气从垃圾桶里翻出一个玻璃酒瓶，随手在水泥地面上敲碎瓶子，碎玻璃扎进左臂，他用力很大，甚至没去想是否扎到了动脉血管，疼痛让他终于清醒，下意识地射出蛛丝准备离开这里，耳畔全是绿魔的鬼魅笑声，震耳欲聋。他甚至没走出一个街区就昏倒了，这次他连自残的力气都没有，失去意识之前能做的唯一的事情，就是拍了下手表上的按钮，收回了纳米战衣，然后把手表丢到了下水道里。  
Peter似乎闻到了消毒水的气味，但是他知道自己绝对不是在医院里，有人在大声说着什么，有人在为他流血的手臂做处理，可他看不清任何东西。  
纽约某隐秘场所中的“拍卖会”就要开始了，被卖出的“猎物”已经有四名之多，负责拍卖的一名男士看着金并走了过来非常震惊：“Fisk先生，没有人通知我您今天会到场。”  
“之前我有一名送到这里进行拍卖的礼物，轮到她了吗？”  
“下一位就是。”  
“再加一个人。”  
男士摘下金边眼镜：“临时加人？先生，这似乎不符合规矩，我们需要对参加拍卖的人进行详细的调查。”  
“相信我，这个猎物千载难逢，你可以给客人欣赏一下，看看他们是不是愿意当场进行拍卖。”

Peter再次醒过来的时候，被灯光晃得差点睁不开眼睛。他用了几秒钟确认自己四肢大张，被牢牢绑在一张银色的钢板上，右侧似乎还有一个人，是女孩子，他看了几眼：“Lisa？”  
女孩子已经吓得失控，Peter注意到她身上几乎衣不附体，那几片布可能根本算不上衣服。Peter看了看自己，浑身上下除了内裤什么都没有，比这更恐怖的是，他的一半身体都是红色的，像个诡异的怪物。  
Peter想要收拢身体，抱住自己的头，他从没感觉过这样剧烈的疼痛，身体里有两股巨大的狰狞的力量在相互撕扯。  
有一个冰冷的声音开始说话，像条会吐信子的毒舌。“今晚第五轮的拍卖就要开始了，非常高兴为大家介绍两名猎物。”  
更强烈的灯光投射过来，Peter努力去辨认自己身边的环境，钢板开始调整角度，不多时他和Lisa就像两只被黏在砧板上的鱼儿一样朝向了一个方向，他看不清对面都是什么人，他们穿着名贵，珠光宝气，个个都戴着精致的面具，像是不小心闯入了光怪陆离的化装舞会。  
Peter忽然说话：“是金并还是Osborn把我送来的？”  
那个冰冷的声音的主人走到他面前：“有人醒了。”  
“拍卖会”不只有买卖“猎物”的环节，如果你愿意，可以当场和“猎物”性交或者进行惩戒。台下已经有不少人对这个身体半红半白的少年有了兴致，他们纷纷催促尽快开始拍卖。Peter绝望地想，他要如何才能把Lisa救出去，Matt不知道在哪里，金并和绿魔也不知道在哪里……奇异博士劝过他这可能是个陷阱，可他还是来了，他只是没想到纽约会有这样肮脏的地方和变态腐朽的人类。  
五分钟后有人竞拍到和Lisa的性交权利，走上来的男人穿着燕麦色的西装，面具严丝合缝地扣在他脸上，他步伐轻巧，直接走向了Peter：“小伙子，你好像是块硬骨头。”  
Peter没吭声。  
男人修长的手指摸上他的额头，扯了扯柔软的发丝：“本来想先尝尝你的滋味，不过我觉得你对这个姑娘好像很有保护欲。我是个非常喜欢享受的人，此刻我觉得，当着你的面上她，或许我能拥有比上你更多的快感。”  
Peter可以忍受身体里的剧痛，但是他忍受不了看着Lisa在身边受苦。他努力挣脱束缚他的四肢、脖子和腰部的枷锁，三秒钟不到就被身下的钢板中冒出来的金属尖刺阻止了，他想自己后背可能看起来会像是被刺猬给扎过，而且那不只是锐利的刺，半碎刺入身体的还有高压电流。  
Lisa开始尖叫，男人蹙眉，他离开Peter之前吻了下他的脸，顺便闻了下他的味道：“皮肉烧焦的滋味不好受，我劝你老实一点。”  
Peter看到男人压在少女身上后双眼再次被血色覆盖，愤怒让他失去知觉，太阳穴跳得像是有两条蛇会咬破皮肤钻出来，颅顶的骨头即将碎裂，他不知道绿魔在这个房间里的哪个角落，但是他知道他一定会很高兴看着自己失去理智，变成一只不是人的猛兽。  
男人被Peter扼住咽喉时以为自己真的要死了，Peter看着对方失魂落魄的惊惧醒过了神只把人甩到了台下。可他下一秒就后悔了，已经挣脱开的半边身体瞬间被一张电网兜住，这些人有太多折磨“猎物”的器材，只是这一次他们用上了最强力的罢了。  
高压电流似乎是唯一能让Peter安静几分钟的东西，他想蜷缩起来，可仍旧被人展开四肢重新绑好，没办法真的杀人和不杀人就无法解脱让他心惊肉跳，台下的客人瞬间对女孩子失去了兴趣，有人提议给这个小子一点教训。  
“他需要知道规则。”  
Peter被扎了一针，强效镇定剂，他知道这药不久后就会被自己的身体消化掉，只是一时半会无法再做反抗。他脸上的汗多得像是有人泼过水，头发完全湿透了，褐色的卷发贴在头皮上，眼角发红，浑身颤抖。身体被人用赤裸的目光扫过，就像是有人舔过他全身一样的恶心，Peter知道这场景看上去就是情色电影，可他没办法摆脱，身体里两股力量的挣扎让他痛得快要昏过去，蜘蛛力量和共生体对他身体的争夺战不知道要何时才能结束，跟这个比起来，后背的伤和刚刚高压电的攻击，似乎都不值得一提。  
很快惩戒就开始了，几只机械犬被人放进了会场，它们像是幽灵一样凑了过来。Peter被咬的时候还在想，不知道这些东西的利齿和真的狗比起来有什么不同，他甚至把一句玩笑说了出来：“应该不会得狂犬病。”  
最疯狂的机械犬被人操控踩着他的腰爬了上来，它咬住Peter的胸口，让他几乎怀疑自己有块皮肉被扯掉了。那个穿燕麦色西装的家伙拍拍手，机械犬停住了动作，Peter看着他靠近自己，胯下已经挺立起来，裤子紧绷。  
“滚。”  
“你很有性格，这点我喜欢。不过我劝你收敛点，下次再反抗，我就让这些狗上了那姑娘，轮流。”西装男笑得格外狷狂。  
他们想要看他哭着求饶，想要他在这张钢板上被人操到失控，他知道现在还没有，但是他们会想要的，这个宴会像个富丽堂皇的噩梦，令人不寒而栗。  
他喘了喘气，闭上眼睛的一瞬间，想起Tony似乎有吻过他湿透的头发。  
“嗨，小朋友。”  
KID，他喜欢这样叫他，同别人的叫法不一样，带着一点宠溺。那声音里似乎有令他上瘾的魔药，在这个变态满座的场所里回忆起来，似乎让他稍微保留了一点理性。  
Peter想，如果他让共生体完全掌控身体，说不定一分钟之后这里的人会全部死无全尸。但是他不能这么做，他太害怕这种事了，一旦杀戮的苗头没有被扼制，他会立刻变成另一个人，生理和心理的双重蜕变，恶的那朵花会盛开。  
这不是他，不是他想要的结局。  
可Tony只会吻他的头顶和脸颊，他连给自己一个爱的机会都不肯，Peter再次陷入了情感折磨的漩涡中，想不起他喜欢的男人是怎样轻柔地触碰他的肩膀。  
“记住钢铁侠，忘了Tony Stark，钢铁侠永远会在你需要他的地方。”  
Peter在黑暗的深海里想起了这句话，他甚至笑了出来。“你真是个白痴，Tony，你居然让我忘了你。”  
他怎么可能忘记Tony Stark，尽管他此时无比需要钢铁侠真的在这里。

Tony接到Harry Osborn的电话时，差点想给夜魔侠一炮轰死他。Harry听上去已经语无伦次，不过他还是尽量安慰他慢点说话。  
“……他们抓了Peter。”Harry偶然听到父亲在家中换礼服后和金并的电话，强烈的好奇心驱动他想要看看这个被怀疑是蜘蛛侠的男人。等Osborn公子哥儿混进“拍卖会”，那个台上半红半白令全场人性致勃发的家伙露出半张没有被血色覆盖的脸，他才意识到自己童年最好的朋友可能是超级英雄。  
Tony Stark做浪荡花花公子的时候，自然是知道“拍卖会”这种地方的。只是当年人们对性交易的“猎物”还算收敛，大部分时候“拍卖会”上出现的都是自愿卖身的男男女女。Tony不太喜欢这种明码标价的行为，去过两次都只是在现场喝酒而已。十几年过去，人类龌龊的渴望没有让纽约上流社会的灰色地带变得更加光明，反而堕落得愈发严重。  
Tony几乎没听到别人在说话，直到Fury抬高了声音：“Stark，你觉得是报警好还是你们出动比较好？”  
夜魔侠不理解为什么要报警：“我以为复仇者联盟会愿意处理掉这种场所。”  
“可他会暴露的。”Tony简单答了一句。  
夜魔侠怔住，按照Osborn家公子哥的说法，目前没有人知道被送上展示高台进行拍卖的人是蜘蛛侠，如果他们知道，Peter的秘密身份将立刻作古。  
Fury点头：“我猜他们在逼他就范，如果他能够爆发出巨大的力量挣脱开……”  
Tony头疼欲裂，他需要一个更安全有效的办法把Peter带出来。

“拍卖会”进行到中途很少会有新客人被允许加入，负责拍卖的男人想今天或许是不适合做生意，不然为什么金并和前Stark工业CEO接二连三闯进门来。  
“Stark先生，好久不见。”  
“客套话就免了吧，我能进去吗？”Tony看了一眼Happy，Happy递上了一只手提箱。“入场费，如果有问题，请您再联系我。”  
“这当然不是问题，不过……我们今天只招待Stark先生，可不会招待钢铁侠。”  
“我没穿盔甲来，你们门口的安检设备又不是摆设。”Tony理了理西装袖口的袖扣，为了找回当年的感觉，他把落灰的很多东西都找了出来，包括这闪得人眼花的巨大钻石袖扣。  
“您可以进去，您的随行人员不可以。”  
Tony让Happy回到车上等自己：“这么拖拉，让我怀疑你们今天没什么值得我看的猎物。”  
“第五轮拍卖进行了一半，您跟我来。”负责人递给他一张面具，请他戴好。  
Tony走进会场，被带到最靠前的一张桌子，他只向台上看了一眼，就看到一张巨大的金属床板上有一男一女被镣铐绑住。  
尽管那张脸已经半是红色，尽管那具身体已经体无完肤鲜血淋漓，他还是一眼看到了那双睁大的眼睛。Tony甚至忘记了坐下，直到身边一位女士对他笑了笑：“刚刚被打了药，等一会儿会很精彩的。”  
Tony当然知道这种地方会给人打什么药，除了紧急救命的那种，就是只能是发情的。他招了招手让负责人不要走：“最高价格是多少。”  
“什么？”  
“最高价格是多少，翻倍，这两个人，我现在就要带走。”  
“这不符合规矩。”  
Tony转过身，面向全场人摘掉了面具：“哪位想跟我谈谈规矩？”  
台下惊恐的人声此起彼伏，有坐在后排的甚至起身离开了会场，这种惊恐的情绪像海水退潮一般漫延。Tony对负责人一字一句地说：“我给你面子了，按照规矩来，我交钱，人带走。今天这里没有钢铁侠，不过你得承受其他客人的损失。”  
负责人看着Tony，在这个情色淫糜的地方，居然从他脸上只能看出冷若冰霜和利若刀锋的味道。他的确没办法跟Tony来赌这个损失，承办这么一场拍卖会需要打点的金钱数量超出普通人的想象，如果这个场子倒了，他需要赔上的不只是钱而已。  
“我会把需求发给您的。”  
Tony指了指台上的人：“把他们放下来，再叫我的司机进来。”  
等他把Peter四肢上的镣铐解开，人掉进他怀里，一颗心终于落了地。他脱下西装外套盖住少年，觉得怀里不是一个人而是天崩地裂前坠落的星星碎块。  
“嗨，小朋友。”  
他轻轻叫了一声，Peter像受惊的小兽，抖得快要窒息，那些机械犬刚刚在他身上又舔又咬，弄得他快要疯了，胸口的乳尖已经硬得快要裂开流血，意识不清的情况下他似乎听到了Tony的声音，可他觉得是自己在做梦，直到现在被抱住才确认是这个人跑到地狱里来救他了。  
Peter脸上的血色褪去了，白得像是刚刚粉刷过的墙，他眼睛里还有一点生气，就是这点生气让他挺着没有失去魂魄。他应了一声，极其虚弱地：“怎么不是钢铁侠？”  
Tony想起自己之前说的那句话，落地的心瞬间跌入万丈深渊，他说不出话。  
他不知道怎么回答。


	10. Stay with me

Tony把人带出“拍卖会”，让Happy带Lisa去找Helen Cho。“Friday已经为你规划好路线，尽快为她治疗。”  
“Peter不一起去吗？”  
“Peter情况特殊，我带他去至圣所。”Tony明白这孩子需要先接受紧急治疗，可他等不及普通医务处理，他需要更强大的力量——魔法。  
Loki看见钢铁侠抱着一个人冲进他房间的时候正在听歌剧，卧室地板上玻璃碎渣让他险些发作，Tony褪去盔甲：“稍后就派人来给你装新的。”  
Loki让他把Peter平放在自己的卧床上：“轻点。”  
“他会没事吧？”  
Loki不是个话多的“医生”，他细致地看了一遍Peter全身的伤口，这三两分钟的等待让Tony殚竭交瘁，白色的床单上晕开了血污。  
“皮外伤居多，除了现在比较痛苦之外，并无大碍。只是除了这个……”Loki欲言又止。  
“他被下了药，可能快撑不住了。”  
“发情药而已，你们人类真是无聊透顶。”Loki打开一个橱柜，拿出一小瓶绿色的液体，“每日三次，每次一汤匙的量，他会康复的。蜘蛛侠的优越身体康复能力本就极强，皮外伤应该不是你来至圣所打破我窗户玻璃造成的吧。”  
“我刚刚看到他的时候，他一半身体是……红色的。”  
“哦。”Loki若有所思地说，“共生体和蜘蛛之力的竞争。”  
“他会死吗？或者会被共生体……侵蚀吗？”  
Loki一脸鄙夷地看着Tony：“Stark，我可以认为你这是关心则乱吗？他是个非常强大的人，否则只喜欢选择强者寄生的共生体为什么会选择他呢？”  
“你刚刚给我的药——”Tony听到Peter呻吟了一声。  
“只针对皮肉伤。”Loki笑了起来，甚至笑得有点蔼然可亲，这种笑容在他脸上出现可以说是非常不协调了。  
Tony重新穿戴好盔甲，抱起Peter飞走之前对Friday说：“安排人来至圣所重新安装窗户。”  
Loki等他飞走慢悠悠地说：“谢谢了。”

Peter记得Tony出现在“拍卖会”时表现出来的倨傲和冷漠，尽管第一反应是自己可能出现幻觉了。他所有的愤怒在确认这个穿着打扮精致奢华的男人的确是自己认识的Tony Stark后渐渐趋于平静，明明几分钟前那种灼烧他的沸腾的怒火那么真实。等他被Tony从那张耻辱的钢板上解救下来，最后一点意识都难以维系，再次醒过来时他朦朦胧胧听着Tony劝慰自己喝一口药水。  
“小老虎醒了吗？”  
“我早就不是中城高中的学生了……”  
“上次这么喊你可没反对。”Tony坐在床边看他。  
Peter想也不想喝下银汤匙里的药水，苦得差点吐出来：“这是什么？”  
“Loki的治疗药水……”  
Peter头晕目眩，意识的恢复让他再一次回到剧痛的世界里，伤口受到药水的刺激，翻出的皮肉迅速生长出新的部分，这更痛苦了，自己看着身体上的血肉翻转再生长，似乎可以听到皮肉竞相追逐的声音。他死死拽住Tony的手，闭上眼睛抖得厉害。  
“太痛了，Tony，这太痛了。”  
Tony的左手被他抓住，Peter控制不了力道，手掌骨直接骨裂，Friday喊了一句“Boss”，Tony立刻提醒她注意：“别说了，先稍微调高室内温度。”  
“Peter？你冷吗？除了痛还有什么？伤口恢复的时候的确会很痛，忍一忍好吗？Loki让你尽快服用药物，他说这样好得快一点。”  
“太痛了，真的，太痛了。”Peter反复重复这句话，他已经说不出别的。嘴唇比平时抿的直线更直，上下唇似乎消失了，身体所有的器官、血管和神经都在向他传递彻骨的疼痛，之前因为见到Tony消失的愤怒似乎又回来了，他眼前都是幻像。  
有Lisa在大声哭泣的画面，有男人在逼迫Lisa性交的画面，有机械犬在“舔”他的性器，还有不同的人在他耳边发出轻蔑的笑声……这些全部变成巨大的红色血泊，那血色太浓烈，接近黑色，让他怀疑是死了很多人造成的，这些人都是他杀掉的，整个“拍卖会”的客人，全部被他杀掉了，因为他无法控制自己的愤怒，无法压迫共生体的暴虐残杀。  
他没办法做到，太痛了。  
“什么？Peter？你说什么？你没有杀人，没有人死掉。‘拍卖会’那群人渣都活着。”  
Peter之前身体上未干的血水混着汗水粘在床单上，他被唤得清醒了几秒钟后发现自己是在Tony的房间里。“我的手表被我丢掉了，怕有人发现我是蜘蛛侠。”  
“我知道，Friday已经定位到了，会有人回收战衣手表。”  
“我不能让他们知道……May，我要保护她。”  
“Peter，看看我？你好过一点了吗？”Tony焦虑不安，他不知道到底什么时候Peter才能从痛苦中解脱出来，“跟我说说话。”  
“我不想说，不想说那个……”  
Tony知道他不想说“拍卖会”的事情，其实当他看到机械犬的时候就知道对这些人来说只吃了个开胃菜而已，Peter的身体素质太好了，这令那些人没有节制，或许再过一会儿他们就会发现他有别于人。他让Peter侧躺在床上，自己从背后抱住他。  
“那就不说。”  
可没过多久他就发现Peter似乎已经开始受到另一种药物的影响——之前被打的发情药。Peter年轻的身体已经没有血肉模糊的伤口，只有淤青和血痕还在，他蜷缩在Tony的一侧，仍旧停不住的颤抖。  
“我不想这样。”他感觉到共生体从一种快乐开始转向另一种，自己在那个血泊里越陷越深，永远爬不出来。  
Tony把他翻过来，右手握住他翘起来的性器官，轻轻地说：“嘿，没事的，会没事的。”  
Peter的眼圈红了：“我不想要这样。”  
“发泄出来，会好的。”  
Peter痛苦不堪，这不是他要的性爱。他把自己的自尊放到了金子制的天平上，另一边上是对这个男人的爱，可爱不能让他放任自己屈服于共生体的性欲压制，他要自己在他面前是自控的，冷静的，不那么像个孩子，就算是做爱，被男人插入，他也要表现得像个成年人，而不是彻底失控，被情欲控制得像个会不断主动索求的动物。  
“让我帮你。”Tony揽住他，轻轻地说。  
“可我不想这样，请你离开这里好吗？”Peter抖得根本停不住，他感觉得到自己的前端已经湿漉漉，体液不受控地流出来。  
“我不会让你一个人留在这里。”  
“因为你怕我会死掉是吗？我不会死的。”  
“我见你‘死过’一次。”  
Peter被Tony捏住下巴，被逼着张开嘴接纳他的吻，这吻的滋味太让人上瘾，让人食髓知味。这次他记得和Tony接吻的感觉了，可这根本不是他想要的那种吻，他想过很多次亲这个男人是什么情形，是柔和似风拂绿叶红花，还是火辣性感如烈日骄阳，他在这方面没什么经验，但是他知道Tony有很多，Tony一定是个接吻技巧很高超的人，他会带着他一起体验这个时刻。  
事到如今，就是他爱的人在吻他，他却完全高兴不起来，闭上眼睛，泪水从眼角滑落，被情欲催得身体完全不受控制，他去扯男人的衬衫扣子和领带，那件衣服被他直接撕开了。  
Tony按住他的手自己来脱衣服，但是没有停下，仍旧在吻他。  
Peter想这是真的，他真的很会接吻，口腔里都是日思夜想的成熟男性的味道，下巴被人捏着，口腔彻底张开，呼吸节奏都跟着对方走——他能听到Tony的心跳。身体下面的床单似乎变成了冰凉的浅浅的溪水，枕头彻底消失不见，因为他已经抬起头尽量贴近男人，尽可能让对方给自己更多，舌头舔过他口腔里每一个角落，甚至是牙齿都被亲得打冷战。他不由自主张开腿，让Tony跪在他双腿之间。  
Tony不是没注意到Peter哭了，他松开大男孩的下巴，手指擦过他的脸，一点冰凉的感觉。  
“别哭，我不是在欺负你。”  
“我不想要这个。”  
Tony说不出话，他想要的很简单，他希望Peter活着，就像他们彼此明白的那样，如果要他活着就必须上了他，他会做的。他曾经见过他在自己怀里烟消云散，泰坦星上一个不真实的梦一样，回想起来。但那是真的，Peter死过一次，死在他怀里，他绝对没办法再经历一次这个。  
泰坦上的红色尘霾如同一张有思想的网，把他紧紧包裹住，钻进他的肺，填满每一个缝隙，让他没有办法呼吸。这红色像Peter失控时身体染上的颜色，让他想起ICU病房里浑身插满管子的病人，医院里很重的消毒水气味，警察局停尸房里的冷气……全部都是跟死亡有关的事情，全部都是。  
他想起曾经有个母亲因为失去儿子指责他，那个母亲的脸变成了May的，May在指责他让她失去了Peter。  
这让Tony觉得头顶有什么人拿了一大桶冰水浇下来，这令他冷得感受到了内心的恐慌。  
他害怕再次失去Peter，他没有办法再经历一次。  
“我觉得我要崩不住了，Tony。”  
“什么？”  
Peter开始拼命挣扎，像濒死的一尾鱼，他双眼里的神采正在渐渐逝去，Tony感觉得到那种绝望。他一手带出来的年轻的超级英雄此刻如同即将丧失灵魂的躯壳一般在做最后的挣扎，可就算是这样，他看起来仍旧非常漂亮，饱满的胸肌，收紧的腰部线条，小腹两侧的人鱼线，皮肤上流出的汗滴，都那么好看。  
“我要疯了，这不在我掌控之中。”  
“Peter，你会没事的。”  
“不，我会疯的，我太怕了……这样还不如死掉的好。”他清晰地感觉到自己的身体在脱离自己的掌控，共生体就快要为了情欲压倒一切。  
Tony抱住他：“我在这里，别怕，我不会让你疯掉的。”  
“你离开这里，你走啊。”  
“Peter……”  
Peter用最后一点力气推开他，冲他笑笑：“你不走，我会疯掉的。这个身体想要你，但是我现在不想要。”  
Tony几乎是下意识说了一句话：“给我一个机会，或许我们可以试一试。”  
Peter伸手摸了摸他的脸，手指滑到他下巴上，摸着扎手的胡子。“你知道吗？我不相信你。我怕我醒过来，你还是一句话打发我，‘你再想一想？’，我太怕了。”  
“Peter……”  
“我受不了再来一次，我不信任你。”  
I don’t believe you.  
四个单词，像四座冰山一样，径直倒下来，压垮了他。

Peter陷入无意识的状态后不久再睁开眼睛，红色布满他的双眸眼白部分，那颜色刺得Tony心里难过，胸膛里的似乎养了只小怪物正在歇斯底里叫着，说的都是他听不懂的话。  
他被共生体辖制，遵从情欲的本能同Tony性交，Tony没费多大力气就捅开了他的后穴，几个来回就让Peter射了出来。但是Peter很快就再次硬了起来，像是没有节制没有意识的生命体。  
Tony拼命唤着他，Peter、Parker、kid、kiddo、spidey……最后他开始喊他sweetheart和baby，他的确是把他当成最宝贝的人在疼爱，可他已经听不到他的任何一句话。  
Peter的身体滚烫，他没有意识地挣扎，想要改变体位，压着Tony换成了骑乘的姿势，Tony托着他：“嘿，小家伙，别不信任我。”  
Peter似乎有了点反应，开始大段大段地说话，然而那不是清醒的他。  
“我想过很多很多了，你还要我想想。我真的想过很多，我在一点点告诉May自己喜欢了一个触手可及又遥不可及的人，我有告诉MJ和Ned我爱你，我想我19岁了，或许这个时候开始约会没有警察会找你麻烦，我还想过是不是应该跟你的公关聊一聊，我怕对你的公司造成影响……我想过如果有那么一点点希望，或许我们能一起面对这些，因为我跟你说过责任的事情，你也跟我说过责任的事情，我从Ben离开人世那天就没有打算对任何人和事情不负责，如果我对你说了喜欢和爱，我对你也是要负责的，单纯把这件事说出来没有任何意义。你能不能明白啊，Tony Stark，你到底能不能明白？”  
Tony听了这些才意识到Peter对他的感情完全不是普通少年少女对年长者的眷恋和憧憬，不是单纯的幻想和迷恋，那是蜿蜒山脉拦腰截断后山洪暴发一样的汹涌的爱意。  
他是真的有想过很多事情，包括他自己担忧的那些。时间倒回5年前，他们第一次相识，Peter表现出来的成熟、得体、聪明和亲善，都绝不是一个正常的14岁的孩子。他给予他的拒绝，那些冰冷的话，荆棘一样刺回他的胸口和他破碎不堪的心。  
他想用另一种方式把这个孩子捧在心尖上，情字当头才想起这办法就是一条带了尖刺的钢鞭，打得两个人都伤心透顶。  
他抱着他，让他重新躺好，让自己不断在他体内进出，满足这具身体此时此刻的需要，肉体相撞的声音此起彼伏，若是有旁观者在，或许还能听得心潮澎湃，情动不止。可在Tony耳中毫无快感，他只能机械地重复着冲刺的动作，让Peter尽快释放一次又一次。

Peter醒过来已经是深夜，他口干舌燥地哼了两声，马上有人扶他起来，有吸管伸进口中，略一用力就喝到了甘甜的水。  
“Helen说你应该很快就会好起来。”  
“我想一个人待一会儿。”  
“Peter……”Tony放下水瓶，“你得让我知道你好不好。”  
“我想一个人待一会儿。”Peter重新躺下，他把背对着Tony的方向，身体蜷起来，缩在被子里。“如果不是在你家里，我可能还会想要找个房顶的角落去躲一会儿。”  
“如果有任何需要请你告诉Friday。”  
Peter点点头，没应话，只是听到Tony的声音他就想抱住他了，何况看着他的脸，但是他没办法这个时候面对他，这太难过了。Tony离开了房间，Peter坐了起来，他发现自己穿着舒适的家居服，Tony的房间起码好过Helen医生的病房，这里没有医院的味道，没有令人紧张的医生护士，这里只有他喜欢并且迷恋的男人的味道。  
Tony不需要在这里，Peter不用阖目就能勾勒出他的样子。整理过或者完全不整理都很好看的头发，装得下一个星空的眼睛，脸颊线条似是被急流冲刷过的高耸悬崖，有岁月的痕迹也有庄严的烙印。只要他想，他总能做出一副凛冬寒风肃杀的模样，盯着看久了会怀疑自己被冻成冰块，睫毛挂霜。当他想柔和的时候也是世界上最柔情四溢的人，眼睛里的星空会飘散出来，星光白皙明亮洒在被注视的人的肩头，像个儿时的梦，梦里有金色的独角兽和潇洒快乐的Peter Pan，拉着人的手说我们一起飞。那双手会拍他的后背，轻轻往怀里一揽一带，让他把下巴抵在肩头，似乎这么一靠，全部悒郁都会烟消云散。  
Peter抱住自己的双膝，头靠在膝盖上，他此时无比地想念May，想问她为什么被喜欢的人问能不能试一试在一起，心里还会这么痛。

Tony在起居室同Maria通视频电话，两个人几乎要吵起来了。  
“……Stark，我们得毁了那个拍卖会。”  
“如果你有办法找到入口的话，请通知我。”  
“我们去查过了，场地已经被清空，几乎什么都没留下。”  
Tony坚持不要声张：“你知道神盾局或者复仇者联盟出手意味着什么吗？意味着他们会把Peter跟我们联系到一起，他费尽心思想保护婶婶和朋友，你就不能想想这个？”  
“会有人拍照录像吗？”  
“客人怎么样都不好说，但是如果我是金并或者绿魔，我一定会的。”  
“但是他们现在没有证据证明Peter是蜘蛛侠。”  
Tony的双手从身侧挪到身前，他不断换着姿势，想要保持冷静：“他们对你来说看起来像傻瓜吗？”  
“Tony——”  
“我绝不同意。”  
“那你要怎么向他婶婶解释明天的晨间新闻？”Maria发了一张照片给他，不知道是“拍卖会”上什么人偷拍的，虽然Peter的脸很模糊，可Tony Stark的身姿却无比清楚。  
“金并准备用这个来要挟我们？”  
“是要挟Peter。”  
“让我想想，我的又一条桃色新闻？前任Stark工业总裁和不知名学生的禁忌之恋？”  
“这不好笑，Tony，我已经通知Potts小姐了。”  
“谢谢，你为什么不再给我的私人律师打个电话，好人做到底。”  
Maria有那么一刻让Tony以为她要挂电话了：“算了，我去跟May Parker解释这个。”  
“这么急吗？”  
“以群众对你的花边新闻的热衷程度，我相信不到中午12点Peter的个人隐私将不复存在。不过你可能会告诉我，这样也比曝光蜘蛛侠的身份要好。”  
“我会想办法让这张照片上Peter的脸更模糊一些的。”  
“……千万别告诉我你准备做什么，违法的事情不要对官方说。”  
Tony发出一声轻蔑的笑：“我又不怕你。”  
“是是，你天不怕地不怕，我还有一堆事要处理，回头再说。”  
Tony给自己倒了一杯酒，没在意随便拿起的一瓶，灌了一口下去差点呛到：“Friday？”  
“老板，我已经把目前电视台服务器的照片都处理过了。”  
“私人手机和电脑呢？”  
“追踪到来源了，已经全面覆盖。”  
“我相信金并手上不止这么一张照片。”  
Friday回应：“目前只能如此，除非他们放出来新的。Potts小姐给您留言了，她说Larry在闹辞职。”  
“他不会辞职的，就是说说。”  
“Potts小姐还说如果你不当回事就让我通知她。”  
Tony打了个寒战，很久没被Pepper横眉冷对，这让他清醒了一点。“我知道了，我会找机会跟Larry谈的。”  
“Larry给您留言说，最好是给他机会跟Parker先生谈谈。”  
Tony听到Peter的名字问道：“他怎么样了？我说我们的客人。”  
“睡着了。”  
Tony放下酒杯：“以我的名义给Larry发一封电邮，如果没有世界危机需要我们处理，我会尽快让Peter见他；给Pepper回消息，替我道谢。我去看看Peter。”  
Peter蜷缩在大床的一角，像是缺少安全感。Tony有时觉得他已经长大了，有时又觉得他像现在这样缩成一团还是个孩子。他不记得自己20岁上下是什么模样了，到底是喜欢被当孩子还是不喜欢。他只记得父母死后自己的生活大变样，回到公司为了拿到大权重新跟一群老家伙斗了七年之久，斗得他那时候每一天都绷紧神经心力交瘁。他是少年天才，是麻省理工电子工程的博士，可金融和公司管理都是被直接扔进狼群里摸索的，没人给他时间去适应，几次生日宴会上找时机去卫生间里吐，吐完了就抱着马桶睡过去。  
那时候没有Happy，没有Pepper，每天睁开眼就全身紧绷像一只猛兽盯着所有人，这就是他的20岁左右的日子，他没有机会做个少年，他所有关于青春的挥霍都用在了父母去世之前。  
Tony想如果可以的话，他希望Peter能跟自己不一样，超级英雄的确没有回头路了，可他不必要像自己的20岁那样不见天日，没有快乐和孩子气。他帮他盖好被子，想起他流着泪对自己说不信任，胸口一滞。

Peter再次醒过来的时候房间里只有他一个人，他问Friday：“Tony呢？”  
“去至圣所了。”  
“急事？”  
“奇异博士说Thanos快醒过来了。”  
Peter腾地站了起来，他已经恢复了百分之七八十，没控制好力道，直接踩塌了大床。“我……”  
“没关系，您需要我联系我老板吗？”  
“不，Friday，我需要去医疗室，不，先去工作室再去医疗室。”  
“那联系Cho医生？”  
“我只需要你。”  
“愿意为您效劳。”Friday似乎很高兴。  
Peter小心翼翼地从坍塌的大床残片中走出来：“Tony的库存里有振金吗？还有，我觉得你欠我一份人情，所以接下来我要做的事情，都不许通知你老板。”  
Friday思考片刻：“我认为是我老板瞒着你那件事，我只是被通知执行的那个。”  
“你是帮凶。”  
“Parker先生，我觉得您有些强词夺理。”  
“Friday，要你对Tony做不忠诚的事情这听起来是天方夜谭，我们互相妥协一下？30分钟之内我做任何事你都不能通知他，我只要求这个，30分钟。”  
Friday过了很久才回答：“好吧，你是个很有说服力的人。”  
Peter苦笑：“是吗？给我的说服力打9分？可惜你老板的说服难度是10分。”  
“Peter……”  
“我赶时间，我们说好了对吗？30分钟？”  
“一言为定。”  
“谢谢。”  
Peter对Tony工作室的布局了如指掌，他很快就拿到了封存在密封管内的振金：“只有这些了？”  
“这些足够做个美国队长的盾牌了。”  
“好吧好吧，我用不上那么多，我只需要做一支很小巧的物件。”Peter拉出3D设计图版面，要求Friday调出MK50的小臂武器示意图。  
“利刃的那种？”  
“是。”  
“您不会是想捅我老板一刀吧？”  
Peter笑了笑：“你真幽默，Friday，有时候我觉得你没有Karen有趣，不过看起来风趣是Stark家人工智能的必备情感基因。”他调出示意图，将巨大的利刃等比缩小，再进行细节改善。“可以了，开始使用振金进行制作。”  
“10分钟。”  
Peter拿到小刀后开始准备医疗隔离室：“我上次被共生体控制就是在这个房间里的？”  
“是。”  
“绝对安全？”  
Friday开始好奇：“Peter，你到底想要做什么？”  
“Dummy？帮我个忙好吗？”Peter让Tony的机械人来协助自己，“把这个存储容器，对，就是这个用来封住外星共生体的像管子一样的东西，拿到隔离室去，我要挪开医疗床，对，就这么办。”  
“Peter？”Friday听起来有些紧张。  
“请给我数据，”Peter笑着看向隔离室的摄像镜头，“关于我身体的一切数据，第一项是我右肩胛骨的厚度和3D示意图。”  
Peter准备好一切后把Dummy从隔离室中请了出去，让它在玻璃墙后待着：“嘿，小家伙，等一会儿里面可能不是很整洁，画面或许太血腥。我觉得Tony和你平时的相处模式，他好像很爱护你。所以你不要进去陪我了，这件事只能我自己来。”  
Dummy挥舞着机械手臂敲了几下玻璃墙，表示不满意。  
“Friday，我还有几分钟呢？”Peter脱下上衣，坐到隔离室中央。  
“五分钟。”  
他深吸一口气：“足够了。”  
“你要把共生体从藏匿处刺激出来？”Friday已经大致猜到他要做什么。  
“你的逻辑分析能力真的很强大。”  
“别这么做，Peter，这太危险了。”  
“我会控制好力道，尽量不要刺穿自己的肩胛骨，伤到内脏。”  
“这太危险了！”  
“你在拖延时间吗？”Peter左手持着小刀，“我刺穿那块骨头只需要1秒钟而已，我很清楚自己体内的另一股力量也想要把共生体赶出去，在身体受到致命威胁时，共生体和蜘蛛之力都会受惊，我唯一的机会就是趁着这个时候把共生体赶出去……”  
Friday唯一能做的就是调低隔离室温度，封闭隔离室：“Peter，你说你需要MK50，我照做了，你还有三分钟。”

Tony在至圣所和奇异博士、Loki讨论他们之前定下的对策，期间先收到银河护卫队的消息，Star Lord等人都会尽快赶回来。  
“Banner不知道来不来得及……”  
Loki哼了一声：“我更关心那个浑身发光的女人什么时候回母星支援我们。”  
“已经通知Carol了。”  
“Scott和Hope马上就到。”Wong走过来说，“Natasha和Clint也是。”  
Tony正打算说什么，Friday呼唤了他：“Boss，Parker先生给自己开了一刀，他想把共生体赶出去。”  
Strange比Tony反应得要迅速一些：“他在哪里？Stark家里吗？我把他传送回去。”  
Tony回到家中冲到隔离室的玻璃门外，看到的就是Peter坐在地板上的背影，他右肩上插着一把匕首之类的东西，赤红色的共生体覆盖了他的头，还有部分已经成型化作一个类似蜘蛛侠的怪物附身在MK50上张着血盆大口冲Peter惊声尖叫，血从他的伤口处流下来，光裸白皙的后背上染的红色让人看着触目惊心。  
“Parker！”Tony大吼着，他捶了下玻璃门，“你在做什么！”  
Dummy扯了扯他的衣服，Tony对Friday说：“开门。”  
“不，别开……共生体会逃窜出去，或者附体在Tony身上的。”Peter转过来，强忍着痛对Friday和Tony说，“别让我白做这些，别那样。”  
Tony看着他站起来，血从背后一路滴到裤子上、地板上，少年全身都在抖，他强撑着去打开自制的巨大共振器，在隔离室内制造出共生体避之不及的威慑。他看起来像是要与外星生物同归于尽的样子，狠决凄厉。这画面让Tony怀疑室内氧气含量急速降低，呼吸都难以维系。共生体发出可怖狰狞的嘶嚎，它渴望再次回到地球生命体中去却被共振惊得无比痛苦。  
Peter对自己下手太狠了，这一刀几乎扎透了骨头，共生体惊愕逃窜，误以为MK50是个可以附体的生命体，再想返回到Peter身体里已经很难了，蜘蛛之力迅速占了上风。可Tony也知道这个时候Peter已经是强弩之末，全靠一口气撑着。  
可他会撑到最后的，他的确没办法帮他，他们这些人注定有些时候要做这种事情。就像当初他义无反顾把自己和Thanos关进时间宝石一样。  
Peter还是成功了，共生体在隔离室内四处逃窜，最终被他关进了密闭容器内。他捧着它，转身看了一眼Tony和Dummy，对Dummy苦笑着说：“我不是故意的吓到你的。”然后就晕了过去。


	11. Hammer to fall

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 这是我最后一次写打灭霸了我发誓= =

Tony请Happy把May接到家里，他知道有些事情不能瞒着她了。May显然已经和Maria谈过一些事，看到Tony时她相当冷静。  
“谢谢你救了Peter，Stark先生。”  
“这是我的责任，他是我的责任……是我几年前把他从你身边带到另外一个世界，我得对他和你都负责。尽管他早就不是个孩子了，我还是希望有些时候他能像个孩子。”  
May苦笑着，表情很古怪：“别说这么矛盾的话，你不在的那两年，我早就接受这个现实了。”  
“他是个好孩子——我又说矛盾的话了。”  
“他对我们两个来说，一辈子都是个孩子。”May冲Tony笑了笑，这次比较自然，“Stark先生，我知道超级英雄是份危险的工作，我也知道或许有一天你会上门来告诉我一个可怕的消息。我没有那么脆弱，Parker家没有胆小鬼。既然我支持自己的侄子做蜘蛛侠，我就不会怪你们没有照顾好他。他是个独立的蜘蛛侠，这我知道。可能太独立了，有些事情或许不太会告诉别人。我希望自己尽可能多了解他，也希望他的同事都了解他。”  
“我理解。”  
“你看起来是个理解他的人，尽管我从前不太喜欢你。”  
Tony的脸部肌肉僵了一下：“是吗？”  
“但是你救过这个地球，也包括我，我想我欠你一份人情。”  
“Parker夫人，这是我的荣幸。或许这份情谊可以暂且托付在你这里，说不定有一天我会需要它。”  
May被逗笑了：“天啊，Tony Stark居然说需要我的帮忙。”  
“不，是情谊。我很看重这个，你是Peter的婶婶，这很重要。”  
“好吧，那希望有一天你可以用上这份情谊。”  
“我会很珍重的。”

Peter醒来第一眼看到的是May，婶婶眼睛红肿地盯着他看，凑过来轻轻唤他：“嗨，你醒了？”  
Helen医生忙走过来，做了几个简单的测试：“恢复得不错，虽然我不是很满意Stark给你喝了一汤匙魔法师的魔药。”  
Peter浑身酸痛，想起之前被Tony灌下的古怪药水，血肉和骨头愈合的速度太快的痛苦或许是常人不能理解的。他本来就因为蜘蛛之力有着超越常人的敏感，用上这种药物接受到的疼痛感添了十倍有余。  
Helen拍拍Peter的脑袋：“超级英雄也要量力而为，以后不要做这么危险的事情了。虽然自己捅自己一刀不会死，可要是失血太多，蜘蛛侠就一定能撑到最后吗？”  
Peter吐了吐舌头：“我知道啦。”  
Helen摇摇头：“让Parker夫人陪着你吧，还有请你转告Stark，下次他的盔甲再飞进医院绑架我，我什么人都不治了！”  
Peter没忍住笑：“知道了。”  
May向Helen道谢，送她出了房间后回来一把握住Peter的手：“我担心死你了。”  
“我——”  
“Stark先生跟我说了一些，”May按住Peter，“先听我说完。从Maria Hill第一次同我解释你加入复仇者，为神盾局做事会有什么后果，我就知道你的超级英雄人生不受我控制。可我始终相信你，不是因为这些大人们对你赞不绝口，也不是因为你去过太空帮忙拯救人类，而是因为我相信你，你是我和Ben养育至今的孩子，我知道我们的爱会让你保持一颗善良且勇敢的心，你会永远是Peter Benjamin Parker，然后才是蜘蛛侠。所以我没有想要对你发脾气，我只是很担心你，也觉得很难过，没办法帮到你……只能让你这样受苦。”  
Peter抱住哭泣不止的May：“你别哭，你这样我也会想哭的。”  
“Peter，我只想你在做这份工作最痛苦最艰难的时候想起我们这个家，想起我和Ben永远支持你和爱你，这就够了。不管你做出怎样的选择，为了拯救一个人还是一个世界，我们都在家里等你。”  
Peter把头靠在May的肩膀上，忽地就想起来Tony对他说的“如果有这么一个人爱你，教会你在漫长的人生里如何去爱和接受爱，我会非常高兴的，替你高兴……”  
“May，我永远爱你和Ben，我永远爱你们两个，不管我是超级英雄还是普通人，我永远是你们的‘儿子’，你和Ben是世界上最好的父母。”他动情地说着，拉开May看着她的眼睛，摸着她的头发，像小时候那样扯到手指上卷了几下。  
May用力地点头，擦了擦眼泪。“好了，我要问你另外的一件事。”  
“什么？”  
“我希望你能够对我保持诚实，Peter，这件事没有我们刚刚说的那么……我想不出用什么词比较合适，刚刚说的事情我是有把握的，这件事我很迷惑。所以我希望你告诉我实话。”  
Peter疑惑地看着他，眉心鼓起一块褶皱：“到底是什么事？”  
May拿出手机，重新戴好眼镜，找出之前存好的网页截图：“这是你吗？”  
他接过May递给他的手机，看着上面的新闻标题“Tony Stark的新情人是谁？”，配图是Tony抱着被外套盖住脸和半个身体的他走出“拍卖会”的照片，脸瞬间涨红了。“我、我可以解释这个……”  
May示意他不用解释了：“Maria已经解释过了，我知道你去了一个很危险的地方，为了救一个女孩子。我对Stark已经道谢过，谢谢他救了你。这世界上有很多危险的人和事，你都会遇到的。但是Peter，我希望你回答我的是，你跟我说过你喜欢一个人，那个人是Tony Stark吗？”  
Peter彻底陷入惊愕和不知所措，他在紧张的时候惯有的话多的习惯被May这个问题惊吓得反而不见踪影，足足有一分钟什么都说不出来。  
“是他吗？Peter，请你告诉我实话。”  
他像台陈年积压在库房派不上用处的旧机器，猛地被人想起来按了启动键后痛苦挣扎着运转：“是的，我喜欢Stark先生，我爱他。”  
May捂住嘴巴站了起来，她又哭了，眼泪大颗大颗地滴落，无助又无奈的模样。  
Peter想要离开床，May见状再次回到他身边按住了他：“我没事，没事。”  
“我花了很久才弄清楚这件事，等我意识到的时候，等我问你关于喜欢和爱的时候，我已经陷得很深了。我想过有一天要告诉你这件事，只是没想到——”  
“只是没想到我会自己发现对吧？我又不是看不见，Peter，你从小就在房间里贴他的海报，Ben还带你去过他的博览会，我记得他第一次到家里做客时你脸上的表情，如果你喜欢一个比你年长、成熟，让你觉得又远又近，非常复杂的人，除了Tony Stark还会是谁呢。”  
“我知道没有父母会轻易接受这件事，但是你也不要太担心。Tony拒绝过我了，他……他和我都知道这件事没有那么简单，虽然我试图说服他，或者说我试图说服我们两个，这太难了。我不是心血来潮，也不是对超级英雄的虚无的迷恋——”  
“我知道你不是。”  
“什么？”  
“我当然知道你不是那样的，你是我的Peter，我怎么会看不出来呢？这件事我需要点时间，如果你们决定……决定了什么，请告诉我。”  
Peter看着May破涕为笑：“你说得好像他一定会接受我一样。”他甚至不敢再跟Tony提起这件事。  
“为什么不呢？你是这么好的一个孩子，如果他了解你，他应该会很喜欢你的。我不太了解钢铁侠或者是Stark的世界，但是我了解你。我只是，哦Peter，天啊，这太难了，我想不通。”May坐到Peter身边，轻轻靠着他，“这太难了，他比你大那么多……”  
“我知道，我都知道。”  
“他带我走进这个房间的时候，你还在喊着什么，他和我一起听出来了，你在说太痛了，我看到他很痛苦。他的确很关心你，天啊Peter，你是告诉过他你喜欢他吗？”  
“是的。”  
“他拒绝了你？”  
“是的。因为他和我都知道，就像你说得那样，这太难了。”  
May用一只手搂住Peter：“是太难了。”  
“可我还是想试试，我没办法打消这个念头，哪怕有一点点可能，我没办法忽视这个念头……我之前觉得自己快要死掉了，可能吓到了他，他有跟我说或许我们可以试一试。可那时候我害怕极了，因为他拒绝我的时候冰冷得像个陌生人……我不知道怎么办。你说得对，只是想让他微笑是不够的，爱本来就是很复杂的事情，他又是那么复杂的人。我吓坏了，我不知道该怎么办。可我知道如果我放弃试一试的话，我会后悔一辈子的。”  
May扭过头看着他，抚摸他的肩膀，另一只手焦虑地握紧又松开：“Peter，说实话我想劝你放弃他，所有的家长听到自己19岁的儿子爱上49岁的人都会这么说，这是我的应激反应，请你理解。”  
“我明白。”  
“他的年龄，他的经历，甚至是他的姓名……这些都太沉重，我希望你能够有一个轻松一点的伴侣，无论是男是女。我希望你能够得到一段开心的感情，而不是这样痛苦。”  
“如果说我现在是痛苦，那么我想跟他之间彻底没有希望更痛苦。”  
May摸着自己的脸：“你为什么爱他？如果Ben还活着，如果你身边有一个父亲一样的角色是不是——”  
“别这样说！别这样，May，这对Ben不公平，对Tony也不公平。Ben是给予我养育之恩的叔叔和父亲，Tony不是！他是、他是带我走进超级英雄世界的人，我能够跟他谈论很多事，他说他年轻的时候是个书呆子，我是个更大号的书呆子，或许你觉得我们差得有点多，可很多时候我觉得离他很近很近，近到我觉得我可以爱他，他也可以爱我。他从没有否认过他喜欢我，我能感觉到，他只是跟我一样害怕，或者比我还要害怕这段关系变成真的。”  
“他的确应该比你更谨慎。”  
“他是的，相信我。”  
“我怕你受伤。”May重新抬起头。  
“你怎么知道我跟其他人在一起就不会受伤？”  
“别强词夺理，Peter Parker。”  
Peter搂住May：“如果关于这件事，我们有了一致的决定，我会跟你好好谈谈的。”  
“别瞒着我。”  
“我不会那样做。”Peter忽然想起什么,“Friday？”  
“我在。”  
“Tony人呢？”  
“至圣所。”  
“Thanos醒了？”  
Friday回答的却是另外一件事：“你的朋友夜魔侠在外面等你。”  
“什么？”Peter这次坚定地推开了May，“我必须出去，你不能拦着我，这可能真的很紧急。”  
May点点头，松开了手。Peter立刻询问Friday他的战衣手表在哪里，Friday很轻快地说：“Boss让我把新战衣转交给你。”  
Matt见到换上了新战衣的Peter后先是松了口气：“太好了，你没事。”  
“你怎么会找到这里？”  
“神盾局找到了我……不提这些了，我们得去救Harry，他父亲疯了。”  
Peter从Matt口中得知Norman Osborn已经彻底进入疯癫的状态，或许是在“拍卖会”上目睹共生体和他的融合状况刺激了他，Osborn当家人已经决定把告密的儿子关起来，用自己和儿子进行共生体实验。  
“Karen？”  
“Peter，很高兴听到你的声音。”  
“联系Tony，我要马上跟他通话。”  
至圣所里一派紧张，奇异博士和Loki严阵以待，魔法阵在房间内扩展开来，强大的魔法力量让整条街区都在轻微颤动。  
Tony看着Wong带领众多法师在至圣所外张开结界，Friday联系了纽约警察和神盾局做最后的平民清场。忽然有视频电话请求，他接通了：“Peter？”  
“你那边怎么样了？”  
“紫色大块头还没有醒，不过没关系，Bruce和Carol就快到了。”  
“Harry他父亲疯了，要用自己的儿子做人体实验，进行共生体融合——”  
“Peter，”Tony知道他焦虑的时候语速加快，语调变高，所以他尽可能让他冷静一点，“Peter，去救Harry。”  
“可Thanos——”  
“去救Harry，他是你小时候最好的朋友。听着，如果是Rhodey被人关起来准备当做外星生物的食物，我也会去救他的。”  
“好的，我知道了。”  
“我这边没问题，我有整个复仇者联盟，让我看看你身边有谁，哦，那个跟你一样穿红色紧身衣的家伙。”  
“Tony？”Peter小心翼翼地叫了一声他的名字，“Stark先生。”  
“什么事，小老虎？”  
“请一定活下来。”  
Tony没回答，他靠在至圣所门前的石阶上，盯着视频那边Peter的脸：“先去救Harry，然后回来帮我，请一定要小心，照顾好你的朋友夜魔侠。”  
“我会的，你呢？”  
“我会的。”  
Peter挂断视频电话后就同Matt一起火速赶往五个街区外的Osborn大厦。他知道Tony理解了他的意思，他们都会尽全力的。  
Tony返回存放时间宝石的房间，似乎漫不经心地问着Loki：“还坚持得住？”  
“坚持不住的话，你能来替我吗？”  
“我可以给那家伙一炮。”  
Thanos醒来的时间还是比两个法师预料得提前了，Tony把人扯出至圣所飞到高空远离纽约人群，Wong带着众多法师源源不断地提供力量给纽约上空的结界。奇异博士和Loki同Tony一起努力把Thanos困在高空，Thanos挣扎着说：“你们知道我挣脱开只是时间问题，就像我醒过来一样！”  
“是，我们还知道你会发疯一样继续找无限宝石。”Tony不紧不慢地刺激他，“你把Thor和Cap丢进宝石制造的时空漩涡时就没想到自己还要用它们吗？”  
纽约上空乌云密布，反常的天气现象。Tony抬头看，直觉告诉他这云层充满了压抑和黑暗，像是随时都会有Thanos大批的虾兵蟹将呜咽着冲出来，一如那一年纽约上空，布满了来自另一个世界的危险生物。至圣所的高空风不止，气流古怪又凌乱，钢铁侠看了看远处醒目的Osborn大厦，问Friday：“Karen有警报的话，通知我。”  
“Boss，Karen告诉我，如果您这边有危险的话，也要通知她。”  
Tony轻轻叹气：“知道了。”  
“Stark？”Stephen察觉到Tony有点走神，“我和Loki还能坚持五分钟。”他没有说话，而是直接把心声送入Tony的耳中。  
Tony点点头，他在Thanos和光圈上方悬浮，随时等待五分钟后冲上去扯着Thanos远离市中心。  
Thanos屏气凝神，他知道自己必须要集中注意力才会拥有挣脱这个光圈的希望。他对地球的执着来自于复仇者给他的威胁，而当年这种威胁并不足以让他下定决心杀光地球人。Tony和其他复仇者在“那个响指”后逆转时间击败了他，或者说囚禁了他，这令Thanos真的愤怒了，他没有想到会有这样不可救药的倔强的杂草一般的生命，毁灭宇宙半数生命换来平衡的大计毁于一旦，苏醒后稍微回忆一下就足以怒不可遏。  
Tony和两位法师幸运地等到了惊奇队长，一个耀眼的光束冲过来时险些把Loki的脸刮伤，强光太夺目了，冲破云层时就似飞火流星撞破地球的束缚。  
“这女人真的是地球人吗？”Loki发了点牢骚。  
Stephen看了看他的脸：“九界第一法师还怕毁容？”  
“你确定我是九界第一法师？”  
Tony一手一个人拦腰抱住：“MK70要启动俯冲了，二位落地再聊？”  
“我觉得你知道我们可以飞。”Loki蹙眉。  
“给你们省点体力不好吗？”Tony没有再多说什么，用了比较合适的速度飞向纽约北部的复仇者基地。  
“Davers？！”Tony看到基地被毁得一塌糊涂时气得忘记自己还抱着两个人，手一松害他们差点摔在地上，“我记得通知过你不要毁了我的实验室。”  
Carol通过对讲器回答他，声音断断续续，和Thanos缠斗并不轻松：“我、记得！但、是、做不到！”  
一架有复仇者巨大的A字母标识的宇宙飞船降落在基地被炸的那个大坑外侧，Bruce驾驶反浩克装甲飞了出来：“Tony？”  
“太好了，Banner来帮我一把。”Tony开始在废墟里清扫水泥残块，他得快点。  
“你的负空间入口建好了？”  
“本来是的，Davers现在把大门拆成了个几万块的乐高。我们俩得玩一会儿了——”  
奇异博士打开传送光圈，Wong带领了上百名法师抵达被毁得几乎面目全非的战场。“就这点人吗？”  
“你想玩车轮战？”Wong冲着奇异博士抖眉毛。  
“惊奇队长如果坚持不了太久——”  
Carol在对讲器里听得清清楚楚，马上打断：“你可以替我一会儿！”  
“我们得把他弄到月球上去，如果Stark那个门修不好的话。”  
Tony让Friday给他拉了个立体模型出来，碎块清理得差不多了，负空间的大门启动器被毁了，纳米材料可以复原一部分，剩下的只能慢慢来。“嫌我慢的话不如你来？”  
Loki飞去帮Carol之前丢下一句话：“你们地球人内讧的时候真是不可爱。”  
“你去哪里送死？法师不站在后方？”Wong大声吼他。  
奇异博士摇摇头：“他喜欢近战，随他去吧。”  
Loki开始配合Carol，见缝插针为她提供一些帮助，魔法和强力战士结合后有惊人的效果，Carol不断从Loki制造的绿色烟雾、古怪的光圈、甚至是带着利齿的鸟群中隐匿后再出现，Thanos连续吃了几次重击，嘴角渗出了血。  
Loki嘲笑道：“原来你这个紫色怪物的血也是红色的。”  
“霜巨人不是吗？”Thanos抓着Carol的脖子把人用力撞向地面，Carol转身侧踢，让Thanos失去了平衡摔倒。  
“Stark？！”  
“就快好了！”Tony在修复一根电缆。  
空中再次出现了一架宇宙飞船，银河护卫队到了，Star Lord拎着Rocket飞了过来，把浣熊扔到钢铁侠怀里，“我有账要跟Thanos算了。”  
Tony点点头，Thanos的养女没有被他们解救回来，替换灵魂宝石的生命似乎无法被逆转。这让Peter Quill痛不欲生。  
Natasha和Clint也到了，Bruce警告大家：“不要一窝蜂扑上去，为我和Tony争取时间就可以了！”  
Rocket用枪敲了一下他的大腿：“难道我在这里是空气吗？”  
“我和Tony和Rocket。”  
Tony让浣熊去帮他的忙：“别戏弄Banner，他跟你和我比起来是个天字一号的好人。”  
“欺负你的人让你不开心了？”  
Tony搬起负空间大门前的最后一块混凝土残块：“我的人都是心善的好人。”  
“我的人都是没有神经的傻子。”  
Tony笑了：“但是我要是替你骂一句他们你就要扑上来用爪子捶我了？”  
“我更喜欢用机关枪，还有我不介意你骂他们，我平时也骂。”

混进Osborn大厦不难，难的是某二位纽约知名紧身衣超级英雄不招摇。Peter请Karen帮他黑进Osborn的安保系统，替换了一个保安一个清洁工的资料，让Matt偷了两套衣服，两个人换好后光明正大走了进去。在大厦内碰头后，Peter把藏在清洁工器材车内的夜魔侠战衣扔给了Matt：“要你装视力正常似乎不难。”  
“比你装成年人轻松。”  
蜘蛛侠带着夜魔侠钻进通风管道时没想过两个人身材的差距导致之后20分钟内Matt抱怨了无数次。  
“别说了，我觉得我们快摸到实验室了。”  
“下次做这种事情之前提前打个招呼，我去练练普拉提。”Matt压低声音跟在Peter后面。  
“Norman Osborn疯了我早就知道，为什么抓住Harry做人体实验？”  
“孩子，你指望我帮你分析绿魔和自己亲儿子反目成仇的动机吗？其实跟你有那么一点关系。”  
Peter皱着眉停住了：“什么？”  
“Harry Osborn是那个把‘拍卖会’地址告诉Stark的人。”  
Peter下意识重复了一句：“什么？”  
“我想他老爹知道了这件事，所以可能不只是Norman Osborn发了疯……”  
Peter知道他们距离实验室不远了，Karen提醒他们：“你们再向前会有更严格的监控设备，我很难在短时间内黑进保全系统。”  
“想玩点大的吗？”夜魔侠推开通风管道的一扇百叶窗准备钻出去，“我替你搞点动静，吸引老家伙的注意力。”  
夜魔侠的确让绿魔疏于防范了，Osborn大楼和Peter几年前参观后的Stark大厦感觉相差甚远。Tony在装潢美学方面有着极高的要求，和那些庸俗的有钱人不一样的是，他不满意的地方会亲自来调整。Osborn显然在从事超级反派事业后就无视了大楼的很多地方，这幢建筑除了被严加看守的十层实验室外，看起来同纽约其他老旧的商务办公楼没什么区别。Peter甚至怀疑这里有不少自己的可爱“小同类”在阴暗的角落里逡巡游弋。  
Osborn生物化工水平在美国一骑绝尘，这是Peter被绿魔丢了个含有麻痹神经毒素的炸弹后第一反应。蜘蛛侠超强的身体代谢能力让他迟缓了十几秒后恢复正常：“Karen！夜魔侠在哪里？”  
“实验室被炸毁了！我感知不到他和Harry在哪里！”  
Peter让Karen开启红外扫描，先找到实验室里剩下的密封容器，抱着两只防弹玻璃制成的容器，顺着炸开的墙体攀爬出去，挂在高楼外壁上搜索绿魔的身影，先看到的却是来自远处纽约上空的乌云，那云彩难看得像一只张牙舞爪的怪兽，逼得人回忆起最恶心的公共厕所里的味道，甚至还有暴风雨来临之前弥漫的那种霉味，大地在轻微颤抖，像极了Thanos的手下第一次驾临纽约时的样子。Peter浑身汗毛都竖了起来：“Karen？”  
“我在。”  
“复仇者基地被炸了吗？”  
“是的，不过目前还在Stark先生的计划中。”  
“有意外的话请马上告知我。”  
“我会的。”  
实验室紫色的浓烟一团一团冒出来，Peter大声喊着Harry的名字，却听到了绿魔的嘲笑：“Peter Parker，你觉得我会忘记你是吗？”  
“Osborn，放了你儿子！”  
“我把他关在这里只是为了引你上钩。”  
Matt通过对讲器告诉Peter：“Harry跟我在一起，你快点离开大厦，里面布了很多炸弹，怀疑老绿魔真的疯了。”  
Harry在Matt耳边惊恐地哀求：“Peter！求求你不要杀了他！救救他！他是我父亲啊！”  
Matt气急败坏：“你老子想拿你做共生体实验你还记得吗？才过了五分钟！”  
“他用自己做实验了……”  
Peter安慰Harry：“我看出来了，共生体我这里还有两个密封容器在，还有多少你知道吗？”  
“我不知道，不过他刚刚的确只拿了三只容器。共生体喜欢强大的生物，我不知道你父亲的身体还能坚持多久，一旦他控制不了共生体，它就会逃脱寻找下一个寄生的人类。”  
Karen提示Peter：“Stark先生快把负空间入口修好了。”  
一个微小的火花忽地点燃了Peter的思绪：“Karen，帮我接通Tony好吗？”  
“电话吗？马上。”  
Peter甚至没有来得及问Tony那边怎么样了，他在视频面板上看到Tony的脸之后用超快的语速说：“绿魔和共生体融合了但是我觉得他坚持不了太久，奇异博士在吗？能让他给我开个‘快速通道’去基地吗？Loki和他随便谁都行，Wong也可以。Tony你把负空间打开我把绿魔引过去让共生体认识一下这个地球上目前最强大的生命体可能他们会一起去负空间做好朋友的这个计划你觉得可行吗我想不出别的办法了！”  
Tony终于听到了一点能插上话的停顿：“嗨！慢点说！要不是我理解力超群，真难以想象谁能听懂你这一长串在说什么。”  
Peter尴尬地支支吾吾起来：“我、我再说一遍？”  
“不用，好办法，小蜘蛛，我去找奇异博士。你确定你能把绿魔骗过来吗？”  
“他知道我是Peter了，我觉得他现在有点……疯了。”  
“解决Thanos之后我们再讨论怎么处理他。”Tony请Bruce和Rocket过来，大致解释了下Peter的计划，“怎么样？”  
Bruce有点犹豫：“你们确定共生体会像我们想的那样直接找到Thanos吗？”  
“这么说吧，我和那玩意、Peter一起共处一室，它看都不想看我一眼。”  
Rocket抱着双手，难以置信地上下打量Tony：“无敌自大狂这么说的话，我觉得可行。”  
“喂！”  
“博士，你得小心点，别让那个绿家伙出现，共生体在你和Thanos之间昏了头也不是没可能。”Rocket拎着巨大的机关枪跳出实验室，“剩下的你们两个也可以完成，我去请奇异博士过来。”  
Tony褪去钢铁侠的头盔，用扳手卸掉最后一个卡住的螺丝：“我也是个博士，为什么从来没人这么叫我？”  
Bruce拍拍他的肩：“因为你的另一个名头更响亮？别说俏皮话了，我们快点把最后一点工序完成。”  
奇异博士几分钟后出现在他们身边：“共生体和Thanos需要同时出现在负空间门外是吗？”  
“是的，Carol！”  
“我听着呢！”  
“Thanos被共生体缠上之后你离我们远点。”  
“你有把握把Thanos扔进负空间吗？我不认为他会乖乖让你这么做。”  
“如果你想感受一下被共生体附身是什么滋味，你往这边来我也没意见。”  
Carol咬着牙：“好吧，我知道了。”  
Loki被Thanos踩在脚下，几拳砸得他吐出几颗牙：“天啊，你的暴力就这么丑陋吗？上次把我掐死也是，我是神，又不是地球上的什么家禽。”  
Carol飞过来扯走Thanos：“你的脸上有很多血，神灵。”  
Tony准备好了，Bruce重新坐回反浩克装甲内，奇异博士徐徐画出一个光圈，众人看到另一侧是数层楼被炸毁的Osborn大厦，蜘蛛侠在高楼上左跳右闪避：“太慢了吧！”  
“快过来！”Tony看着高空上绿魔的飞行器对Peter说。  
“绝好时机！我来了！”Peter用蛛丝勾到了反浩克装甲的手臂，噌地荡了过来。绿魔在他后面紧追不舍，几乎刚出现在复仇者基地的实验室里，奇异博士的光圈旁边又出现了另一个，Carol高声叫着什么，没人注意，她化作被强光包围的战士，把Thanos撞了过来。  
绿魔和Thanos摔到了地板上，共生体接触到Thanos的瞬间就抛弃了绿魔，它狰狞着扑向此时地球最强的生命体，Thanos不断挣扎，踉踉跄跄地挪动，扯着身体上黑色的物质。  
Tony和Bruce同时开启光炮，Peter一把按下负空间大门的红色按钮，Thanos被光炮逼退几步，这一切发生地太快了，他踩空了，可仍旧抓着负空间的半扇门不松手，钢铁侠冲上去又给了他一记重拳，Peter叫了一声：“他会把你拖进去的！”  
Thanos几乎捏碎了Tony装甲的一只胳膊，Bruce正要操控反浩克上前，Loki突然跳了出来扯住他：“你们疯了吗！负空间的力量会把这里所有人都吸进去的！快关上！”  
Peter想起自己的战衣新功能：“Karen！我需要纳米装置！我需要一把枪！”  
“最新型号的突击步枪，精准度——”  
“不用报数据了！子弹我要振金的。”  
“装弹完毕。”  
蜘蛛侠呼唤Bruce：“别用光炮！我们得救下Tony！”  
Bruce马上明白他要做什么了：“我来关门！”  
Peter深呼一口气：“我能行的。”他稳稳端起枪，想起Tony曾经教他如何射击，想着Tony贴在他耳边说的话。  
“枪支不一定是用来杀人的，在你手里，它会有别的用处。天知道你什么时候用得上，别抗拒它，我来教你。”  
蜘蛛侠一枪命中Thanos抓着钢铁侠的那只手，奇异博士双手唤出强风卷了钢铁侠逃出负空间，Bruce关上了那扇门。  
Peter冲到Tony身边，他咽下刚刚的那口气：“Friday？”  
“Boss还活着！”  
Tony褪去面甲，看到Peter扯掉蜘蛛侠头罩：“天，我又害你哭成这样。我是圣诞节到处偷走小朋友礼物的魔鬼吗？”  
Peter顾不上擦眼泪，一把抱住他，头顶在钢铁侠胸口的反应堆上，不断地抖着，像是无法相信他还活着。  
Loki擦了擦嘴角的血：“Stark，下次你想牺牲做英雄，请提前打个招呼，我就不用这么拼命了。”  
Tony的一只胳膊粉碎性骨折，他疼得额头上豆粒大的汗珠接连滚下来：“我们赢了吗？”  
奇异博士冲他眨眨眼：“是的。”  
“变戏法的，你上次对我眨眼我就忘记告诉你，这个表情不适合你，看起来没半点医生或者法师的稳重，我建议你——”  
Bruce从反浩克装甲里爬出来，捏了一把Tony的伤处打断他：“不疼吗？”  
“Banner！我警告你，我要是残废了，你就来Stark工业打工还债吧，不然Pepper告得你倾家荡产。”  
Peter抬起头，忽然咯咯笑了起来。  
Tony坐在地上看看他，又看看大家，也笑了起来。


	12. Say you love me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 正文完结啦，会有2个番外。

Tony作为在大战中唯一一名受重伤的超级英雄，被众人集体赶去至圣所做禁闭休养。Helen Cho在为他做了骨骼修复手术后头也不回地离开了，冲着Loki挥挥手表示剩下的请法师大人看着处理。Stephen在听了Loki和Tony每日斗嘴少说三小时持续半个月后，忍无可忍亲自前往Stark工业总裁办公室，请她出面把人接走。Pepper正忙着收购Osborn部分项目，甚至没听奇异博士说完立刻拨了电话给公司法务老大Larry Paul，勒令他不得晚于下午三点接前任总裁到某地洽谈。  
Tony被关在至圣所闷得发疯，见到Larry一张苦面孔都没嫌弃，上去结结实实给了他一个拥抱。Larry被突然袭击到黑框眼镜差点掉了：“上车吧。”  
“这么冷淡？”Tony仍旧吊着左臂。  
Happy驱车抵达Stark工业某个没什么名气的办公地点，Tony甚至都不记得这地方属于自家公司：“我还有这么破的楼呢？”  
其貌不扬的办公楼顶层有间气派的会议室，Tony跟着Larry走进去，发现Pepper和Peter正亲切地说着什么。  
Tony警觉起来，他选了个离Peter较远的位置坐下：“我该为下面的谈话担忧吗？”  
Peter有半个月没见到他，盯着人看，目光急切地像是可以在Tony身上打几个孔。  
Pepper站了起来，拍了拍Peter的脑袋，又替他抚平几缕乱了的头发：“有事随时找我，还想着等你毕业把你签到公司呢。”  
Peter吐了吐舌头：“怕复仇者联盟有意见。”  
“他们管得了你？”Pepper点了点他的鼻子，“先解决眼前的问题，以后的事情再说。”  
Peter应了：“谢谢您，Potts女士。”  
Pepper离开会议室带上了门。Larry拿出一台Stark Pad调出某篇网络新闻推到Tony面前：“大老板休息好了的话，我们解决一下这个。”  
Tony扫了一眼大标题：“钢铁侠新欢？他们不能换个有创意的题目吗？”  
“关于您需要了解的部分，我想我不需要多说。关于Parker先生个人生活被波及的情况，我需要做几点说明。希望二位不要在任何公开场合回应此事，把这个花边新闻留给时间——”  
Peter突然打断Larry：“我已经跟May说过可能会有狗仔队堵在公寓楼下，她说这个月租期到了我们会换个地方住。其实没人会揪住我不放的，Paul先生，我更关心Stark工业会不会因此——”  
Larry竖起右手手指摇了摇：“他在任的时候公司都不会因为花边新闻倒闭，何况他现在已经不是总裁了。”  
“那你还叫他大老板？”Peter准确切中要害，Tony噗一声笑了出来。  
Larry正襟危坐，即刻甩了个凌厉的眼神给“大老板”：“笑什么？”  
“没有没有，不敢，”Tony用右手捂住了嘴，“就是很少看到你被人一句话问到愣住，我们伶牙俐齿舌战群雄的大律师。”  
“这小子也很伶牙俐齿，你不要以为我不知道。”  
Peter满脸疑惑。  
Larry拍了拍桌子：“都严肃点，说正经事呢。”  
“我知道，我也很认真啊。”Peter慌忙解释起来，“那个，我的意思会不会有狗仔去曝光我的年龄和经历，我是说Peter Parker的，不是蜘蛛侠。因为我毕竟是Stark工业记名的实习生，实习期间我才15岁……”  
“你的私人生活会被狗仔搞得一团糟，还在担心他会被媒体诬陷？”  
“和未成年人扯上关系的确不好。”Peter局促地说。  
“Friday会盯着的，目前还不需要担心这个。”Larry轻描淡写地说。  
“Friday黑了多少媒体网站？还有个人博主——”  
Larry的声音立刻盖住Peter的：“小伙子，这个事情不是你需要考虑的。你今天需要答复我的就是，如果你被任何记者骚扰，你要说的是？”  
“无可奉告。”Peter不停用右手去摸左手手腕上的电子表，嘴唇抿成两道几乎消失的直线，很难看清上面有无血色。  
“很好。”  
Tony一脸坏笑看着Larry：“亲爱的Paul先生，您不会也要我对您做出这种保证吧？”  
“……我要下个赛季尼克斯主场最好位置的门票。”  
“整个赛季吗？！”  
“对你来说很难？”Larry站了起来，怒气冲冲拿走Stark Pad，瞪了他一眼推门离开了会议室。  
偌大的空间忽然只剩下两个人，Tony很久没到这间办公室来，一时尴尬只好站起来随便走走，顺便随手拿起长桌上的一个金属摆件玩：“还真是Pepper的风格。”  
“什么？”Peter问。  
Tony把那个有三角方块组成的古怪金属装饰摆件递给Peter：“没什么。”  
Peter眯起眼睛看他：“你有重要的话要说之前会不自觉随手拿起手边的东西摆弄。”  
“啊哈，这都被你发现了。”  
Peter耸耸肩：“我们第一次见面的时候，你把我的战衣翻出来了摆弄，还记得吗？”  
“你确定那是套战衣？”  
Peter腼腆地笑了：“就算我现在已经可以自己设计战衣了，可那套衣服的确是我第一套战衣。”  
Tony背对着会议桌，他轻轻倚靠着那张桌子，低头看看Peter：“伤员想回家了。”  
“Happy在楼下等你吗？”  
“是的。”  
“那走吧。”  
“这么爽快？”Tony有点惊讶。  
“因为你有话要对我说，我也有话想对你说，这里像是商务谈判的地方，不适合你和我。”  
Tony和Peter一路无话，这让Happy非常不习惯，他甚至想把前后座之间的玻璃窗摇下来，可这又显得很多余，只好忍着这尴尬的沉默。  
Peter跟着Tony走进他豪宅的门厅，被问要不要喝点什么，他拒绝了：“说吧，我听着呢。”  
Tony走到落地窗前的钢琴旁，他抬起琴盖，随手敲了一串凌乱的音：“曾经有个人问我有没有家人，我说没有，然后他很悲伤地看着我，不是怜悯不是同情，只是非常认真地说我是个既拥有全世界又一无所有的人。好像他只是为了这个事实而难过，为了我这个人难过，非常真心的。”  
Peter捏着自己的手腕，静静地站在离他不太远的地方。  
“我们过去有过很多对话，事实上我们说了太多，该说的不该说的……我没想过有人会对我说那些话，就像当初在那个山洞里我也没想过有人说我一无所有一样。你看我不是一个善于直接表达内心真实想法的人，被你逼得我说过很多不想说的话，我不是在责怪你，Peter，我只是很难说服自己去做一些事情。”  
“比如说接纳我对你的喜欢？”  
“比如说我可能会伤害你。我的确非常害怕伤了你，而我的担忧似乎没有什么用，还是照样把你伤得遍体鳞伤。”Tony放下琴盖，他转过来看着Peter，“我知道你是个书呆子，我也曾经是个书呆子，我们有很多相似的地方，但是我们也有更多不同的地方。我曾经有过年少狂妄，放肆人生，你没有过这种日子，你说自己是友好邻居实际上来自你的内心，那里低调、谦逊、善良和真诚。这些似乎和我完全扯不上关系——”  
Peter摇摇头，他示意Tony停下来：“不用列举这些，我知道我们相差很多，你是亿万富翁，我只是个皇后区的穷学生，这是最简单的一点，其余的都可以忽略不计了。”他努力深吸一口气，像是准备要说很久的话。  
Tony怀疑自己在Peter脸上看出了一点笑意，他已经19岁了，因为看上去超乎寻常的少年气，所以距离青年似乎有很远的距离。  
“但是我不在乎你的钱，虽然你想方设法给过我很多——金钱和物质都有。我在你公司实习的高额工资，你昏迷那两年让我使用专机往返两个城市，更别说Potts和Larry提供给我的帮助，这些都是我家里没办法负担的，如果以金钱来计算。但是我不是因为这些喜欢你的，你也不是因为这些需要我的关注，你只是……你只是对我太好了。  
“我很小的时候就认识钢铁侠，被钢铁侠本人救过，但是我认识Tony Stark是14岁成为蜘蛛侠之后，这是不一样的。我对May说，等我意识到自己喜欢你的时候已经陷得很深了，可你却在拒绝我之后安慰我，还要我记住钢铁侠忘记你，这真的很好笑。钢铁侠不是战无不胜的，Tony Stark才是。钢铁侠是不可思议的，Tony Stark更不可思议。  
“Tony，你不是说我们可以试一试吗？那时候我很难过，也不是回答你这个问题的好时机，这个邀请还在有效期内吗？我可以告诉你，我也想同你试一试吗？这世上很多事情不能强求，但是我想试一试，既然我爱你，你也一样爱我。是的，我知道你是爱我的，因为你对我太好了。你对我的慷慨和善意，是超乎寻常的那种，应该不仅仅因为我是蜘蛛侠的关系吧？  
“你说你希望我拥有普通人而非超级英雄的感情，希望有个人可以在家里对我说等我回去。其实我已经拥有这样的爱了，May对我来说就是这样的爱，Ned对我来说也是这样的，还有Michelle和Harry……但是相比这些我已经拥有的，我更渴望的是你啊。”  
Peter一口气说完大段的话，口中仿佛滚过个酸杏子，混着短叶松的松针，又涩又扎，苦不堪言。他焦虑地看着Tony，这个男人他有半个月没见到了，也不敢主动联系，今天是凑巧被Potts叫来，否则他还会想逃避一段时间。  
关于过去他们两个之间的争论，像是无数的影子飘散在这个房间里。他似乎可以嗅到很多熟悉的味道，包括Tony身上的古龙水的香气、泰坦星上尘土的干涩、化学实验室里他制作超级强力蛛丝的刺鼻的气味。这一切飘来飘去，挤压着Peter的思绪，他想拨开它们，为了能看清男人脸上的每一个细微的表情。  
“我不想等到青春逝去，回忆当年，想起自己在19岁因为不够勇敢错过了这个世界上最好的人。没有人会像你看我这样看着我了……”  
“因为的确没有人比我更好了。”  
Peter仍旧在说自己担心会后悔，足足有两分钟过去才反应过来Tony刚刚说了什么，他上前一步牢牢握住他的右手：“你说什么？”  
Tony客厅的采光非常好，下午暖阳光束打过来，柔和明亮的太阳的色彩突出了他眼睛的神采——飞扬夺目和桀骜不驯。  
“我说这世界上的确没有人比我更好，有错吗？”  
Peter大喜若狂，更用力握着Tony的手：“我可以把这句话当做一个正式的回答吗？”  
Tony一只手被抓住了，另一只还吊着：“Friday，告诉我，我的右手距离骨折还有多久？”  
Peter赶在Friday回话之前松开了手：“我太用力了！Friday，他没事吧？”  
Friday轻快地回答：“不用担心，Boss的手没事，Parker先生。”  
“喂！你就不能说我快骨裂了吗？”Tony开始念叨是否应该把AI的逻辑写得更顺心顺意一点，Peter忽然伸手捧住他的脸，盯着他问：“Tony？”  
Tony没办法动，因为这小子力气真的很大：“嗯？”  
“回答我。”  
“是的，那是个正式的邀请，也是个正式的回答。我想我们得试试，既然我们把对方都夸上了天，听起来有点天造地设，Parker先生。”  
“哦，Stark先生，我觉得有点呼吸困难。”Peter松开手，缩手缩脚后退一步，甚至没办法正视Tony。  
Tony用没受伤的手揽住他的肩，顺势带进自己怀里：“傻瓜。”  
“我才不傻呢，不然你为什么会喜欢我。”  
Tony吻了吻他额头上“偷溜”下来的头发：“很有说服力。”  
“我的脚麻了，Stark先生。”  
Tony定了定神，决定把真心话说出来：“Peter，我觉得我们得在彼此的称呼这件事上达成一个共识。”  
“什么？”  
“你不能总是叫我先生，说真的，这有点古怪，但是我每次听到你这么喊我，都想把你脱光了按在床上……你能理解我吗？”  
Peter抬头看了他一会儿，眼睛睁得很大，光影狡黠地流窜。  
Tony不确定地问：“你是故意的？”  
“最开始的时候不是，后来可能有一点……”  
Tony轻摇头，像是有点无奈：“勾引我这个岁数的人会有很严重的后果，我觉得我得跟你解释清楚。”  
Peter甚至没有机会问他这个“后果”到底指的是什么就被Tony直接拦腰抗上了肩头，他担心乱动会让伤员抱怨，乖得像只松鼠牢牢抓着Tony的肩。“我们去哪儿？”  
“卧室。”  
Peter被这个词惊得没说出别的话来，直到他被扔到床上，男人挤进他大腿之间居高临下地看着他：“我是伤员，你得配合我。”  
Peter想说点什么，可Tony咬了一下他的耳垂，这刺激得他差点从床上弹起来。他从波士顿回来的确很急于和Tony确认这份感情的去向，直接从告白发展到上床的速度也太快了点。可耳垂上的酥麻像是把他带去了山高海阔的某个空间，曾经幻想过的一切都挤进了这个时刻，他对这个男人的迷恋、憧憬和太多的期许，幻化成山川河海一般丰富的画面冲出这个房间。再也没有迷茫的暗恋和痛苦，它们统统成为了体内的快感和心灵上的痴狂，这促使他伸出手拥抱来自这个年长的男人，他吻他，像是可以击穿一切的寂寞和苦痛。  
他从此不再是一个人，他拥有这世界上最好的人的陪伴。  
Tony吻着他，滚烫的撩人的吻。  
“这就是被喜欢的感觉吗？”Peter在吻和吻的间歇中问他。  
“是被我爱的感觉，宝贝。”Tony蹭蹭他的鼻尖，笑着说，“你是世界上最幸福的人了，小蜘蛛。”  
Peter把头抵在Tony胸口蹭了蹭，像是不想被看见绯红的脸。Tony知道他有些羞涩，Peter在他面前总是这样的，由着小家伙跟自己撒娇。  
“你的手，不要紧吗？”大约过了一分钟，Peter终于问出了心里担忧的问题。  
“我伤的是手，不是性器官。”Tony捏着他的下巴让他看自己，“不想做？我发誓我技术很好的，保证让你不后悔。”  
Peter脸颊的红扩散到耳朵和脖子，看着Tony低头用牙齿咬开他衬衫的扣子。“没有！天啊，你不知道我有多想要这一天。”  
“那是不好意思了？可我们都做过两次了。”  
Peter的五官迅速收紧，皱得像个快干涸的苹果：“可我根本不记得了！我曾经想过那么多、那么多关于我第一次被你——”  
“被我上了？”  
“现在我完全不记得了！根本不记得第一次是什么样子的，但是你一碰我，我好像就能想起来，好像我的皮肤有记忆一样，关于你的触摸和亲吻。我觉得你可以不用做什么，随便摸几下我就要射了！”  
Tony把Peter的衬衫扔到地板上，强忍住笑，他学着小朋友皱起眉头，嘴唇收拢，咽下差点跑出来的笑声。“如果这能安慰到你的话，让我分享一个秘密给你，我也不记得自己的第一次是怎样的了。”  
“什么？”  
“是真的，谁会记得啊，我快要从麻省理工毕业的时候，跟一群比我大很多的人开派对，还喝了酒，一觉醒来什么都不记得了。”Tony很认真地回忆了一下，“是个很漂亮的学姐，可惜我记不清她的样子了。”  
Peter扯住他的领子：“哇，很漂亮吗？”  
“那当然了，我年轻的时候也很漂亮。”  
“我知道，我谷歌过你17岁的照片。”  
Tony揽着他的后背让自己更容易吻到人：“那么你是好奇17岁的我呢，还是跟我上床的学姐？”  
“Tony——”  
“不叫我先生了？”  
“原来你也喜欢比自己大的人。”Peter说完噗嗤一声笑了出来。  
Tony有些粗暴地把人重新按在床上，低头吻他，这次用舌尖在Peter的口腔里来回撩拨，他听到属于自己的小家伙发出咯咯的笑声，那音色让他回忆起他自己年轻的时候，17岁的Tony Stark，像是忽然从往昔的岁月中现身，附在他的灵魂里，燃烧着不一样的欲望。他迫切地想打开Peter的身体，把人干到哭出来最好，他拥有那么强大的力量，可在他怀里被吻得浑身颤抖，又惊又渴望。他没有受伤的那只手顺着Peter光裸的上半身侧面滑下去，覆盖过小腹，最后摸索皮带的扣子。  
“你要做什么？”Peter被吻到失魂落魄，在停歇的时候抓紧时机大口喘气。  
“照顾下伤员好吗？自己脱？”  
Peter爬起来解开鞋带，踢落运动鞋，一气呵成把裤子褪到脚踝，连带着内裤和袜子一同扯掉。Tony坐在床边看他，看得他又羞红了脸。  
“过来。”Tony拉着人重新躺在自己旁边，“别怕。”  
“我想要你。”  
“我知道。”Tony舔了舔他的嘴唇，“是甜的，你知道吗？”  
“午饭喝了桃子味的气泡水。”  
Tony笑着说：“你是甜的，跟气泡水没什么关系。”  
“骗我开心。”  
“小朋友，跟我谈恋爱你首先要分清说情话和‘骗人’的区别。”Tony爱抚他的身体，凭着之前的印象抚弄他敏感的肌肤，“尤其是跟我上床的时候，我可能会说很多你意料之外的话，你得相信我，不要这么……追求严谨。做爱跟做实验不一样，你也太书呆子了吧？”  
Peter被摸得浑身泛红，这番话更是让他想翻身头朝下脸埋进床单里去。  
“没事，我慢慢教给你。”Tony重新压到Peter身上，“先从口交开始。”  
“什么？！”Peter没来得及再说出多余的话，看着Tony含住他已经翘起的阴茎，湿润感和快感一起压垮了他，加之本来就被摸得在射精的边缘，一分钟都没坚持到。  
Tony擦了擦嘴角流下来的液体，重新爬到他身上，捏了捏耳朵：“虽然我知道自己技术世界一流，你也不用这么配合吧？”  
Peter带着一点哭腔：“你不提前告诉我——”  
Tony睁大眼睛盯着他脸上细微的表情变化：“你到底有多敏感，我觉得我需要一个精准的仪器来测量。”  
“慢一点，先生，求你了。”  
Tony微笑着吻他：“我的确很喜欢听你求我，可以多说几次。”  
Peter平素对他撒娇的方法百十种，在床上换花样，Tony求之不得，他胯下已经硬得有点痛，刚刚他的小朋友叫得销魂，毫无掩饰地用手插进他的发丝间渴求更多，同上了战场的蜘蛛侠判若两人。这巨大的反差让Tony格外喜欢，他知道这孩子对自己的保护欲和执念有多强，他知道自己对他的温柔和欲望有多少，他的确想要把很多事情教给他，这是他无法被满足的。  
超级英雄是份没有止境的孤单的工作，或许他们不应该在残酷现实前追求这一点温暖和爱恋，可他们控制不了。

Tony的伤在魔法和现代医学的双重加护下又花费了半个月才好转，复仇者基地的重建工作全部交给了Bruce，在康复后同大家碰头开过短暂的会后，他直奔波士顿去接人。  
Peter没想到周四晚上就看到Tony：“我明天还有课呢。”  
“请病假。”  
“可我好着呢！”  
“少一天课你又不会挂科！”Tony拽着人上了车，直奔机场，“带你去个地方。”  
Peter系好安全带：“什么东西，神神秘秘的。”  
Stark工业的专机直飞札幌机场，落地后前任总裁亲自驱车带Peter开赴遥远的牧场。Peter在飞机上就昏昏欲睡，上了车后清醒了一点：“你是钢铁侠，在日本乡下还要自己开车？”  
“我不想被外国人知道我是钢铁侠。”  
“如果他们多看点新闻会认出你的。”  
“我希望不要。”Tony为Peter打开车窗，“这里很漂亮的，看看外面，小朋友。”他在北海道靠海的地方买了块地，车子开过去一路好风光，夏天这里如画一般，牧场如茵，花海繁盛，大片大片的斑斓色彩在眼前掠过，风吹得人不自觉舒心惬意。果然Peter一路惊呼，Tony笑了起来，伸手摸了摸副驾驶上的人的后颈，很轻柔地，他让车子进入自动驾驶模式，陪着年轻人聊东聊西。  
抵达目的地已经是黄昏时分，Peter下车跟在Tony身后，听到海浪的声音忍不住跑了起来，他在高处看着海，大声喊了起来，喊的只是没有意义的词句。  
Tony缓步走到他身边，揽过他的肩膀，指了指不远处一个方向：“我们在这里盖一座房子怎么样？我们两个亲自盖。”  
Peter惊讶极了：“我们有时间做这个？”  
“每年抽空来这里，总能做完的。”  
“这可是个大工程。”  
“Peter，我是在想办法告诉你，我希望跟你有共同的生活，不只是作为复仇者的同事联系，从前我们是那样的，现在我希望跟你抽一点时间来生活。哪怕这非常困难，哪怕这可能对超级英雄来说没什么意义……但是人生不是每一件事情都要有意义。我们自己造一座房子，试试看好吗？”  
Peter有点吃惊，他盯着Tony手指的方向看了很久：“我想一起造一座房子是件非常有意义的事情。”  
“你说了算。”  
Peter又笑了：“你的控制欲会让我说了算？”  
“嗨！”  
“我开玩笑的！”Peter抽身就跑，“其实我早就学会同你的控制欲做朋友啦！我没有想过改变你这点，你看我适应得很好不是吗？”  
Tony 听他笑，看他在草地上冲来冲去，心底泛出涟漪，温柔缱绻的那种。蜘蛛侠体力太好，跑到累是不太可能的，疯了一会儿转回Tony身边：“牧场在哪里？”  
Tony指了指某个方向：“有奶牛，可以喝新鲜的牛奶，明天还可以找人教你做奶酪。”  
“这么棒！”  
“随你喜欢，种菜也可以，我甚至买了艘船可以带你出海。这里没什么人认识我们，不像卡茨基尔，我父母在那儿有个度假村，偶尔带你过去一次倒没什么，只是不能常去——”  
“跟你一起出现两次就会被怀疑吧？”Peter笑道。  
Tony故意揉乱他的头发：“是的，你要知道我得非常小心，才能避免被人怀疑是包养你的什么奇怪有钱人。”  
“像个糖爹。”  
“你知道什么是糖爹吗？”Tony压低声音，带着那种一般人听起来很有逼迫效果的威慑力。  
Peter当即摇头：“这是MJ跟我开玩笑说的！”  
Tony轻轻拍了下他的脸：“别乱说话，虽然我不介意你在床上这么叫我。”  
Peter觉得自己快要耳鸣了，耳朵发烫。  
“你看我比你年长很多，我得做出点表率。一起造个房子是第一步，以后我们还要一起做很多事情，我们有共同的目标和工作，这是好事，也不是好事。但是你是个聪明的孩子，我想我们会克服的。关于你我想过很多，唯一担心的就是如果有一天我先你一步离开这个世界，Peter，别怕，听我说完。我比你大30岁，就算我们在每一次战斗中都保持幸运，从人类正常的生老病死而论，我都会在你之前去往未知的地方。我唯一担心的就是这个，尽管我知道你会没事的，可我还是很担心你，所以我必须从现在开始跟你过好每一个白天黑夜，我父亲说过寸金难买寸光阴，他说得多好啊。我想跟你一起度过之后人生的每一寸光阴，度过属于我们两个人的时光，因为我知道你太爱我了，如果我有什么意外，你会有一段非常艰难的日子……我尽量做好当下的每一刻，如果有一天你觉得很艰难，想想今天，想想我们一起拥有过的快乐，好吗？”  
Peter看着晚霞让Tony的眼睛带上了更深层次的颜色，蜂蜜般的波澜一圈又一圈散开，那里的光吸引着他的目光，他控制不了自己，大颗的泪珠从眼角逃离，擦一把眼泪点点头，什么都说不出来。  
“Peter，回答我，你愿意跟我从现在开始记住每一天的快乐吗？”  
Peter轻声应了，随后又说：“Tony，你现在距离求婚的标准流程好像只剩下单膝下跪了。”  
Tony头一歪，看了会儿天边一隅飘过来的云：“有道理。”随后很干脆地在草地上单膝跪下了。  
Peter拉着他的手：“喂！我开玩笑的！”但是看Tony不像开玩笑只好扑通一声双膝跪地。  
Tony满面迷惑：“你为什么跪下来？”  
“我真的只是开玩笑！”  
“我不是啊。”  
“别别别，你站起来！这跟我想得不一样！”  
Tony拉着他的手安慰：“没准备20克拉大钻戒，可能是跟标准求婚不太一样。”  
“……”  
“Parker先生——”  
Peter拔高了音调，像几年前的高中生那般尖似的：“别说了！我的意思是，我的意思是——”  
“嗯？”  
“我想先做这件事的！我都准备好了。”  
Tony看着他手忙脚乱在衣服裤子口袋里翻东西，翻了半天掏出一个看起来就有年岁的首饰盒。“难道你准备了20克拉钻戒？”  
Peter的脸飞速铺上了火烧云的颜色：“没有20克拉那么大……”他把盒子打开，塞到Tony手里。  
“May说这是Parker家传下来的，Ben叔求婚的时候送给她的……去年我过生日的时候她转送给我做生日礼物，”Peter揉乱自己的头发，额发被他拨到一边，“当时她只知道我喜欢了一个同性，想鼓励我去追求喜欢的人，就把钻戒改成了领带夹，唉，说不定她现在已经后悔了。”  
Tony一时受惊过度：“May？Ben？你家的？”  
“是，她说这个代表Parker家的人欢迎你，你是我们家里的一份子。可她这么说的时候不知道我喜欢的人是你！”Peter开始把自己已经很乱的头发抓得更乱，“我还没有跟May谈过你的事情，等我找个合适的机会——”  
“知道了，白马王子，天啊你居然随身带着这个……我会在家里啃个苹果等着你的好消息。你婶婶那么疼爱你，最多打我一顿。”Tony站了起来，把人带进怀里，“走，去牧场吃晚饭。”  
Peter戳了戳Tony手里的盒子：“帮你戴上好吗？”  
Tony差点忘了这个“求婚”纪念品，忙还给Peter：“好啊。”  
Peter紧张得手抖，险些把领带夹掉在草地上，Tony不忍笑他：“别抖，小朋友。”  
“没经验。”  
“这个事情嘛，还是不要有经验的好。”Tony吻了吻他的额头，“谢谢，我知道这个礼物有多重要。”  
“那我们这就算是？”  
“这是你的求婚礼物，我答应了。”  
Peter大喜若狂，抱着Tony差点把人甩上天，冷静下来后环着Tony的腰：“那我要亲亲你。”  
Tony没动：“好啊。”  
Peter略踮了下脚，仰头凑上去，像是在吻夕阳将尽前的人间最后一块光和梦想，珍重万千的一个吻。他曾经在意乱情迷的时候对他说过“你是我的梦”，这个时候才真真切切感觉到梦化成了真实，再也没有来自泰坦上红色的迷离星尘，也没有过去的惶恐不安和畏首畏尾。他终于看清楚，是他亲自把星尘收拢聚齐，唤出星光来的，光梦如织，是Tony眼眸里的飞扬神采和万千过往。  
海岸上高崖绿草如茵，落日余晖金子一般散落海面，梦脱离星尘，他们会在这里造一座属于自己的房子。Tony拉着Peter的手，走回草地另一边的车子，Peter扭头看了一眼海面，海风吹拂过他的发丝，温柔地像是15岁那年落在他肩头的Tony的轻抚。


	13. 星辰非昨夜

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 番外1  
> FFH观后ptsd产物  
> 主要角色死亡预警

Peter在休息室发呆，看了演讲稿有十分钟，还停留在电子文档的第一页。蜘蛛侠的天赋异禀让他在距离会场很远的房间也能听到人群交谈的嘈杂、酒杯撞击的清脆还有地板上的轻微颤动声。日本分公司对他可谓体贴入微——Parker工业亚洲区年度大会选了个低调的场地来办，送到休息室给他的花篮上都特地贴了标签，写明鲜花是某某员工自家种植采摘，今天特地送给大老板的。  
Cherry推门进来：“嗨，老板，你准备得怎么样了？”  
“哦，我有点走神，还没看完稿子。”  
Cherry腼腆地笑了笑：“你可以放心走神，多休息一会儿。稿子我可是亲自改过两遍啦。”  
Peter想透口气，他解开领带：“是的，我知道，你跟了我十三年了吧？你改过两遍的稿子我肯定放心。”  
“十四年，老板，我跟了你十四年了。”  
“哦，天，真是好久了。”  
Cherry盯着他看了看：“您没戴腕表？”  
“忘记了。”  
Cherry轻触蓝牙耳机：“嘿，Karen，麻烦通知一下Glenn好吗？把我隔壁的银色行李箱拿到老板的休息室。”  
“不戴也没什么。”Peter拧开一瓶气泡水喝了口，“他们又不是第一次见我了。”  
“会有媒体拍照的。”Cherry等了几分钟，为Glenn开门，“谢谢。”她打开行李箱，取出一个长匣子，里面装着三块高档手表。  
“把振金那块拿给我吧。”Peter有点无奈。  
“您今天还要做蜘蛛侠吗？”Cherry俏皮发问，为他戴好手表，“可不像您啊。”  
Peter拍了下手表上的按钮，一个3D成像的小女孩跳了出来：“你好，Peter，想我了吗？”  
“你好，Estelle，猜猜我在哪儿呢？”  
“东京？你只有在自己语言不通的时候才会想起我。”Estelle转头看了看Cherry，“你好，我是Estelle，是属于Peter的翻译AI，我的名字的意思是Even Stark Talks Elephantil Latin Language ever……”  
Cherry天性活泼爱笑，听了后笑得合不拢嘴：“什么？Stark先生讲不好拉丁文？”  
Peter瞪了Estelle一眼：“就是个玩笑而已。”  
“你给自己做的人工智能翻译的名字专门用来嘲笑他是吗？你们还真是奇奇怪怪的工科生思维。”  
“是，你老板我没有像你一样读过西北大学文学专业真是太遗憾了。”  
Cherry按了下Estelle的收回按钮，让她消失：“Peter，我得把你的领带系好，该出去演讲了。”  
“好吧，让我们回到现实世界去。”  
Parker工业CEO西装笔挺走出休息室，抵达会场前穿过一个狭长的走廊，一面是东西方融合风格的装饰墙壁，另一面是巨大的落地玻璃，可以看到东京市内夜晚明亮的灯光和车流，天上烂漫的落雪，雪花在城市里交相辉映的高楼灯光中如同闪亮的星尘碎片，让钢铁高楼林立的城市格外梦幻。他停住脚步，不由自主伸手去触碰玻璃窗，想起曾经有年纽约大雪，和爱人一起窝在纽约家里的壁炉前看电影。  
电影里的主角在落雪的冰场上重逢，雪花被投射的灯光穿透，就像这个时候一样动人。有人咬着他的耳朵低声笑：“我看过你滑冰。”  
“什么？！”  
“怀疑你是蜘蛛侠的时候，Friday帮我把你彻底查了个透。有个你同学发到Instagram上的视频，你穿着红色外套在滑冰，脸冻得惨白。”  
“哦哦，我想起来了，哦那时候我看起来一定很傻。”  
“其实挺可爱的。”  
“Tony！”  
“好吧，是有点傻，主要是发型的关系，你的卷毛太多了。”  
Peter抄起一个抱枕按在Tony脸上：“我的头发没什么问题！”  
“那你希望我说什么？你看着傻？你傻的话我为什么喜欢你？”  
Peter甚至记得起自己当时的笑声，他转头朝会场走去：“Cherry？”  
“老板有什么吩咐。”  
“直升飞机在楼顶等我们？”  
“是的，安排好了，结束后直奔羽田机场。专机在等您去札幌。需要我跟您一起去吗？”  
“不用了，我一个人可以。三天后就回洛杉矶，你帮我把行程安排好，有急事电话联系，哦对了，你也休假了，那应该没什么急事。”Peter想起来圣诞节将近，“我有给你和你先生准备礼物。”  
“太贴心了，老板，他每年就盼着这个呢。”  
“我的荣幸。”Peter看着服务生为自己推开会场大门，缓步步入灯光璀璨明亮的大厅之中。  
两个小时后他离开会场，按下电梯按钮，电话响了起来。“MJ？”  
“Peter，我知道你在日本，可今天你得回纽约一趟。”  
Peter警觉起来：“发生了什么？”  
“May走丢了。”  
Peter本是低着头接电话的姿势，瞬间抬起头，神情严肃，电梯门恰好打开，一个小女孩扯着个红色的气球站在里面看到他的表情有些怕，缩到了妈妈身后不敢看人。他忙告诉MJ他马上回纽约，挂掉电话走进电梯，尴尬地和小女孩的妈妈交换了个抱歉的眼神。  
女人很友好，拉了拉女儿的手：“来跟叔叔打个招呼。”  
Peter朝女孩子挥挥手，努力挤出一个笑，没能成功，小女孩依旧扯着妈妈的衣服表示害怕。等到母女俩下电梯，拍了下眼镜支架上的小按钮：“Karen？”  
“我在，Peter，我要黑进纽约数个监控系统来找May，可以吗？”  
“不用这么麻烦，我大概猜得到她在哪里，你按照我报的地址来找，再发给MJ和May的护士，今天是谁值班来着？”  
“Luca，今天是她当班。”  
“好的，”Peter说了一串地名，又问Karen，“May会没事的，对吗？”  
“Peter，你在问一个人工智能概率性问题，你觉得我会回答什么？”  
“好了你不用回答了，我知道了。”  
“飞机已经准备好，我们马上回纽约。”Karen开始阐述事实，这是她擅长的事情，通过这种方式让Peter冷静下来。  
“她有阿尔茨海默综合征，天，我不应该离开纽约太久的。”  
“Peter，May已经得病有几年了，她爱你，你得做你应该做的事情，她病得不重的时候对你说过几次了，别因为她生病就忘记你自己的事情。”  
Cherry显然得知了一切，在直升飞机前等他：“老板，行程已经改好，专机会接您直飞纽约。”  
“你不走吗？”  
“日本还有些事情，我得替您……”  
“谢谢。”Peter上了飞机，冲她挥挥手。抵达机场后再换乘Parker工业CEO的私人专机，这架的飞行速度接近复仇者联盟最新的昆式，几个小时后Peter回到纽约，收到了MJ的新消息。  
“找到May了，但是她不肯走。我们都在帝国大厦顶楼，已经清场了，你快来。”  
Peter请专车司机下车：“我自己来吧，谢谢您来接我。”  
员工被老板吓得语无伦次：“您别这样，这是我的工作。”  
Peter西装外套了件家里带出来的旧大衣，坐进驾驶席之前被他脱掉扔到副驾驶上，不小心看到了领口衣服领标上刺绣的两个字母“T.S.”，瞬间觉得有点呼吸不畅，扯掉领带后好了一点，启动车子急速驶向帝国大厦。  
纽约也在下雪，May裹着大衣站在帝国大厦著名游客景点的望远镜旁边，看到Peter高兴坏了，冲他招招手：“过来，过来啊！”  
MJ帮Peter重新穿好大衣：“去吧，哄她快点回家。”  
“嗨，May！”  
“Peter，你知道这是哪里吗？”  
“让我猜猜，这里是帝国大厦？”  
“这里不仅仅是帝国大厦，”May笑得像个小女孩一样，她用手托住天上掉落的雪花，“这是Ben和我第一次约会的地方。”  
Peter重重点头：“哦，天啊，是这样的。”  
“我还记得那天我穿了白色的连衣裙，金色的高跟凉鞋，Ben说我漂亮得像Shirley Temple和Marilyn Monroe的合体……”  
“Ben说得真好，我也想认识那个时候的你。”  
May哦了一声，转过身托着他的脸：“我的孩子，你真会哄我开心。”  
“我刚下班，有点饿了，你饿吗？”  
“那我得做点吃的给你，天，我都忘记你今天有工作。顺利吗？有没有跟股东吵架？”  
Peter非常小心跟May说话，因为她的记忆时好时坏，很难搞清楚她在说哪个时间段的事情，他努力回忆自己什么时候跟股东发生分歧最多，试着回话：“还好，我还好，你知道的，公司的事情，就只能那样啊。”  
“我知道，我知道，你还得考个金融学的博士，晚上还要熬夜看书。吃好晚饭我给你热一杯牛奶，是你的秘书送过来的好牛奶，日本运来的。她说不知道为什么你就喜欢喝那个……”  
Peter的胸膛里跳了三跳，心房阵痛：“Cherry有心了。”  
MJ走过来悄声对Peter说：“我压不住工作人员了，再逗留下去他们要叫保安来赶人的，你得作为CEO出面。”  
Peter摆摆手，给她使了个眼色，请MJ再给自己点时间。  
“我跟她说，我知道的，因为Tony把你当小孩子‘养’，他有时候真的很好笑，你都快三十岁了，看你的时候还像看个孩子。”  
“是，他是很好笑。”Peter应付着。  
“哦，天啊，都是我不好。”May忽然捂住嘴，“我有时候记不清事情，会乱说话，Peter，我真抱歉。”  
“May，没事的，没事的。”  
May的眼眶里泪水饱和到不受控：“我很抱歉。”  
“没事的，May，真的没事。Tony对我很好，你没说错，他说愿意一辈子把我当‘孩子’对待，哪怕每天只有五分钟我能无忧无虑也好。其实我没那么喜欢日本的牛奶，只是他第一次带我去北海道的时候，我喝了之后表现得有那么一点夸张，他觉得我特别喜欢喝，所以一直让人专门从那边运过来。”  
May擦了擦自己的泪：“我很抱歉你带他第一次来找我的时候，我们相处得不太顺利。”  
“May，你是世界上最好的‘母亲’，你那时候只是没办法把他当成家里人而已，我已经不能奢求更多了，Tony也是，他说你没有当场把他丢出门外，就是最大的友好了。你也没有吼他，没有说任何过分的话，你只是有点不自然，我们都理解的，我们两个从没有怪过你，在这件事上。”  
May在Peter的搀扶下上了电梯，坐进Peter开来的车子，和Peter一起坐在后排，MJ开车，Luca坐到副驾驶席上。  
“我总想起Ben，如果他还在，会不会对Tony更友好一点。”  
Peter搂着May靠在自己身上：“你们是一样的，对我来说。没有谁比谁更好，你不要多想。”  
May回到家后，Luca带她洗热水澡，Peter打开冰箱问MJ：“喝点什么？”  
“水就可以了。”  
Peter扔给她一瓶水：“Ned回家了？”  
“是的，他最近很累，工作上的事情，家里也……”MJ喝了口水直奔主题，“Peter，我听到May说什么了。”  
“嗯？”  
“她说你多大了？三十岁？”  
Peter脱掉大衣随手挂在厨房的椅背上：“你想让我别装嫩了？”  
“你心知肚明，你已经三十九岁了，May现在的记忆力——”  
“我当然知道自己多大了，MJ，我也知道May现在的情况非常不好，但是她很抗拒去看护中心，我真的试过，我真的试过……”  
MJ走近他拍了拍他的后背：“你知道这已经是今年的第二次了，May跑出去，我们不知所措，把你从会议上或者是另一份工作中拖回来。Luca已经想要辞职了，你知道这几年换了多少个护工吗？Peter，我和Ned都有自己的生活，你不能再拖下去了，你不能因为May抗拒就——”  
“我知道！我知道！”Peter拉开一把椅子坐下：“我真的知道，你让我再想想。”  
“如果他——”  
Peter抬头看向MJ：“别提起他好吗？至少别在这个时候提起来。”  
“好吧，那我先回去了。等会儿跟May说一下，如果她记得我来过。”MJ穿好大衣，“圣诞节你可以带May来我家里，或者新年。”  
“谢谢，我想想，你也很忙的。”  
“节总是要过的，Peter，May喜欢节日的气氛。”  
Peter送走MJ，Karen突然同他说话：“我整理了一份新的全职护工名单，你明天要不要看看？”  
“好的，谢谢你，Karen。May不喜欢去护理医院，因为她以前在那里工作过，她说只想待在家里，在这个我给她买的公寓里。我想要她去我那边住，可她又不愿意……”  
“你可以在家里重新装修一下，你知道的，把风格换换，改造几个房间，改成跟这里一样，我觉得May现在不一定分得清这些区别。”  
Peter点点头：“谢谢你，我觉得这是个办法。”  
Luca到午夜被Peter送走，走之前对Peter说了很多抱歉，Peter让她别多想：“你是我们有过的最好的护工，我知道这样让你兼职不是办法，我会考虑请全职护工的。”  
“谢谢你，Parker先生。”  
Peter脱掉西装，扯开领带，他走回May的卧室，婶婶戴着眼镜看电子相册，上面都是他们旧日的回忆。  
“嗨，是你呀。”  
“你在看什么呢？”  
“老照片，”May拍拍床边让Peter坐过来：“你看你刚从麻省理工毕业的时候，多可爱啊。”  
“我那时候都20岁了。”  
“大家都夸你像我，长得年轻。”May摸着电子相册上Peter年轻的脸庞，翻到下一页，是他和Tony的合影。  
“他能公开跟你合影也挺不容易的。”  
“……他是麻省理工的优秀毕业生，为了跟我拍这张照片，和快一百个人都拍过了。”Peter忍俊不禁，想起Tony当时同他悄悄说的话就想笑。

“我的脸都快僵硬了，Parker先生。”  
“是吗，我后面还有五十个人呢。”  
“我能跟大家说有波士顿有个意外我要作为钢铁侠去救人吗？”  
“你好意思就行。”  
“我有什么不好意思的。”

May忽然有些伤感，握住Peter的手：“Peter，我有让你难过吗？”  
“你在说什么？没有啊，你没有让我难过。”  
“我怕我跟你提起他，你就会很难过。他已经走了很久了吧？”  
Peter知道May的记忆一直有点混乱，之前还觉得他是三十岁不到，现在已经记起Tony的事情了。  
“十年了，”Peter哽咽着说，“今年是第十年了。”  
“天，你一定非常非常难过，”May捂住自己的脸，再拿开手看着Peter，“你知道我最舍不得你难过了，当时我就是这么劝自己的，虽然我不喜欢他，可我跟自己说，如果让你离开他，你一定会伤心死的。所以他问我为什么这么轻松就让他踏进Parker家的家门，我说因为Peter喜欢你啊白痴。”  
“哦，你还叫过他白痴，”Peter像是好不容易找到一点轻松的话题，“他没反驳的话就太有趣了。”  
“他没反驳，他戴着那枚钻石领带夹。被我看得尴尬时，他会去摸一摸那个东西，这让我想起你，你紧张的时候也喜欢摸自己的手腕，虽然那里空空如也什么都没戴。”May长叹一口气，“十年了。”  
“是的，我也没想过这么久了。”Peter从May手中拿走电子相册，“睡吧，May，不早了。”  
“晚安。”  
Peter为May盖好被子，关掉灯之前偷偷瞧她一眼，被May看个正着：“淘气。”  
Peter轻轻说：“在你面前一直淘气的。”  
“你也早点休息。”  
“知道啦。”Peter关好卧室的门，长出一口气，站在只开了一盏灯的昏暗走廊里解开自己的衬衫袖口，缓缓卷上去，把袖子一丝不苟地卷到手肘处，解开衬衫最上面的几颗扣子，一时不知接下来要去哪里，要做什么。他原地不动站了许久，终于挪动了灌铅一般的双腿走到厨房，找到一瓶葡萄酒开瓶后拎着瓶子就回了卧室里一屁股坐到床上。  
“Karen，能为我念一下医生为May出的报告吗？”  
Karen开始挑重点内容讲给他听，不时补充一点自己的看法。Peter把葡萄酒当啤酒一样对着瓶口咕咕灌了几口，抹抹嘴：“还这么难喝。”  
Karen忽然停住：“你想喝好的，得先回家。”  
“喝光家里的威士忌吗？酒窖里那么多，我这辈子也喝不完。”  
“其实Cherry有帮你卖掉一大批了。”  
“哦，我有印象。”Peter把葡萄酒瓶搁在床头柜上，“我为什么就喝不醉呢？”  
“因为你被变异蜘蛛咬过，具有超强的代谢功能，远超常人。”Karen知道Peter或许只是想跟自己聊天，试探性地问，“你想Tony了吗？”  
“哪一天不想他呢？”Peter轻轻发问，像是在同自己说话。  
“所以你想喝点酒，因为他会做这件事。”  
Peter不搭话了，转而盯着酒瓶看，似乎能从这半瓶液体里看出些什么启示。过去Tony除了某些特定的节日很少在May眼前出现，当然他也的确太忙了，所以这栋公寓里关于Tony的记忆不是那么多，这不像他在自己家里，那幢空荡荡的大房子，每一件物品、每一个房间都能让他想起Tony。  
他曾经那么害怕一个人待在那栋大房子里，可时过境迁，在别的地方反而不如那里令他心情平静。Peter向后仰倒，单手伸出摆了个钢铁侠的经典动作，嘴里拟声：“砰！”没有掌心炮发射，没有任何激光光束，只有他一个人倒在床上，像是十几岁的少年模仿钢铁侠那样。Tony在那十年里教给他太多东西了，大到如何具备超级英雄事业上的大局观，小到细微的生活点滴——比如如何把白衬衫的袖子挽得更好看。

“其实你穿什么都很好，不过知道一些常识也不吃亏。”Tony在更衣间里认真地挑领带和袖扣，每拿起一件都要在Peter已经上身的浅灰色衬衫上比一下。  
“我可以买十件白衬衫，五套黑西装，换着穿。”Peter盯着那一堆搭配物件觉得比在麻省理工拼命还要难。  
Tony敲了下他的额头：“这是个办法，不过你要想想，五年之后呢？”  
“什么五年之后？”  
“你不会一辈子都是一个刚入职的小职员，Parker先生，我有必要提醒你，如果有一天你出任CEO，这种搭配是行不通的。你得出入上流人士扎堆的地方，得穿得像那么回事。”  
“人靠衣装，我知道啦。”Peter在宽敞的更衣室里走动，拨弄衣架上各种样式的衬衫，抄起一件拿给Tony，“这件怎么样！”  
“你要穿酒红色的衬衫？”  
“不，你穿。”Peter伸手扯出Tony的领带，“红衬衫黑领带，我想看你穿这个。”  
“要我夸你有品位吗？”  
“不用了，我想看你只穿这个，跟我上床。”  
Tony没崩住，噗嗤一声笑了：“青天白日就想上床了，Parker先生这么欲求不满，让我不得不怀疑是不是你的爱人没有满足你。”  
“不予置评，这位帅哥，那你有兴趣来满足我吗？”Peter把Tony按在墙上，可五秒钟不到他就像只被踩了脚的狗一样跳开了，更衣间外有人敲门。  
“先生，请问还需要什么吗？”  
Tony笑着摇头：“不用了，一个小时内不要来打扰我。”他脱掉外套和T恤，换上Peter夸赞的衬衫，轻薄昂贵的面料使红色像流淌的河水覆盖在他的身上，对着镜子系好领带后他转过身招手，“过来，小朋友。”

Peter想到这里，过去的快乐像是混了火焰，从胃部盘腾而起，冲出他的口腔，灼烧得整个人在床上侧身蜷了起来。  
“Peter？你还好吗？”Karen听起来有些担心他。  
“我还好，还好的。”Peter想了想还是坐起来，“我马上就休息，不过请你帮个忙，明天我带May飞日本，去那幢房子住几天再回来。”  
“你确定要在十二月去吗？大雪封门，May出入不便的。”  
“我需要跟May一起在一个没人的地方住几天，有我在，她不会在乎出入不便。”  
Karen沉思片刻：“我会安排好的，行程确定后发给Cherry一份，还有什么帮得上你的？”  
“没有了，谢谢你，Karen。”Peter想，他得找一个不被人打扰的去处，一个白茫茫大雪过后安静得比他的心还冷寂的地方。  
May第一次到北海道十分兴奋，Cherry作为一个尽职尽责的秘书，将往来交通安排得妥妥当当。Peter感叹运气好，一路开到他和Tony的房子居然没遇上风雪，负责看守房屋的隔壁牧场主来欢迎他和May，安顿好后他带着May到厨房看自己烧菜。  
“我想出去走走。”  
Peter处理起了食材：“晚上会下雪的，过些日子吧。”  
“这里怎么没人的？”  
“May，这里只有我和你，我们是来度假的。”Peter请她坐在离自己不远的桌子旁，“喝点什么吗？”  
“那个大叔说这里的牛奶特别好。”  
“啊哈，”Peter笑着去打开冰箱，“这是我们牧场的牛奶，请你喝一杯。”  
May喝了一大口，笑起来仍旧保留年轻时少女的痕迹，她特有的那种天真浪漫的气质在Peter心里是最美的。他转身忙东忙西，打开燃气，做了几个简单的菜，和May吃过晚饭，带她去卧室准备休息。  
“卫生间在这里，跟家里的差不多，如果有事情，就按这个按钮找我。”Peter给她看了看墙头的红色按键，“这是很久之前Tony设计的，他说说不定哪一天我会想带你来这里住一段日子。”  
“Tony呢？Peter？”May忽然发问。  
Peter只好努力回忆刚刚吃下的烤南瓜的香气，冷静片刻才回答：“他在忙。”  
“公司的事情还是复仇者的事情？”  
“Stark工业的事情，他不能一直不出现，虽然他现在不是CEO了。”Peter试着找借口，他不能说复仇者联盟耽搁了Tony，那样May会要他马上离开。  
“真可惜。”May俏皮一笑，全然看不出现在的皱纹对她的印象。  
“什么可惜？”  
“他吃不到我的Peter烧的这么好吃的菜了。”  
Peter吻了吻May的额头：“洗漱一下，睡觉吧。”  
“告诉Tony早点来跟我们一起度假。”  
“我会的。”Peter点点头走出了May的房间，他想呼唤Karen，又随即想起了自己在哪里，犹豫半天才缓缓叫了声，“Tony？”  
“嗨，Peter，欢迎回来。我还以为你不打算找我了呢。”一个大约一英尺高的3D投影小人出现了，他站在Peter的肩头，十分得意，“想我了吗？”  
“一个人工智能为什么会这么自作多情？就算你跟他长得一样，我也不至于昏了头。你看你多高？”Peter特地比划给他，故意惹他生气似的。  
人工智能Tony果然有点不高兴，仍旧装作没事的样子：“我会照看好May的，如果有任何事情发生，马上通知你。”  
“谢谢了。”  
“还以为你昨天就会到了，幸好没赶上大雪。”  
“May出了点意外。”  
“她好像思维有点——”  
Peter简单解释了一下May的状况：“基本就是这样了，所以这次我带她回来，明天介绍你们认识一下，你觉得她会喜欢你吗？”  
“你无缘无故介绍我跟你婶婶认识？”  
“当然不是无缘无故，我想带你回纽约。”  
人工智能Tony非常震惊：“你要带我回纽约？你应该知道我不是一个人吧。”  
“我当然知道你想转移轻而易举，可我十年来从没提过这件事，你也没有贸然出现在这里之外的地方不是吗？”  
“小”Tony揣着双手，站在Peter的肩上用手掰他的脸：“Peter？”  
“什么？”  
“你怕我吗？”  
Peter的眼睛瞬间红了，他根本控制不住。“嗯？”  
“我说，你怕我是吗？你其实很怕见到我，因为我长得跟他一模一样，除了我只有一英尺高，还是个摸不到实体的3D投影。”  
“我怕见到你。”Peter长出一口气，走回厨房收拾了几个盘碟，Tony跳到料理台上坐着。  
“我知道你怕见到我，我们第一次见面的时候……你差点被我吓死。”  
Peter当然记得他们的第一次见面，他亲眼看着Tony在一次对抗超越神族的战斗中，被另一个宇宙的引力吸进了黑洞，他们所在世界从此再也找不到Tony Stark，启动了Tony的增强现实安全及防御系统Edith也找不到人。所有复仇者都劝Peter放弃，包括Loki和奇异博士，可他真的没办法说服自己相信Tony真的死了，尤其是他看着他的盔甲缓缓坠入一个陌生的世界，忽地就消失不见。  
他觉得自己隔着钢铁侠的面甲可以看到Tony脸上的表情，宇宙茫茫，星辰死寂，那种情况下不会有人揭开面甲，可他就是觉得自己看到了Tony的眼睛，他的眼睛会说话，盛满比一个宇宙还要灿烂辉煌的神采，拥有对未来无尽的遐想和期许，风过会被挽留，雪落会融得无形。  
Tony用他的消失避免两个宇宙相撞，保住了他们所在的地球。Peter跟随复仇者解决余下的事情后扔下大部队一个人直飞纽约，把自己关在家里足有十天还是没办法接受现实。等到Loki和Bruce上门，Peter给他们泡茶，端着茶壶和杯子的时候才意识到自己似乎一滴泪都没有流过，像具失去情感感知的行尸走肉，僵直地端着托盘站在那儿。  
Loki对他说：“你现在这个样子，不像是人类，倒像是九界一块没有开化的石头，等着什么时候出现一道仙光把你劈开。石头若是不想存在在这个世界上了，大概就是你这个样子。”  
Bruce眉头皱起来：“Loki，别这么说他。”  
“有点损是吗？他从前听到我损他会说起码十分钟反击我。”  
“Peter，如果你想跟什么人聊聊——”  
“谢谢了，我想我需要一个人待着。”  
“我们得对外公布Tony的事情。”  
Peter把他们还没有用过的器具都一股脑丢进水槽，瓷器和瓷器发出巨大的撞击声：“我不在乎，随便你们。”  
“Peter！”  
“我真的不在乎了，我只想要他回来，至于你们对这个世界宣布什么，与我无关。”  
Bruce拿他没什么办法：“你需要奇异博士的话，他可以来看看你。”  
“他显然是知道没什么办法帮到我，所以才没有跟你们一起来。”  
Loki耸耸肩：“他那家伙，就这个样子。”  
“谢谢你们来看我。”Peter客套几句，又让自己恢复到了之前Loki说得像块顽冥不化的石头的样子，送走朋友后，他决定去一趟北海道，他根本不知道去那里有什么用，可还是想去一趟。  
抵达牧场那天正巧赶上了暴风雪，Peter放弃了汽车，在雪地里凭着直觉找路，深夜他抵达了那幢和Tony一起建的房子，进入之后环顾四周，自动化设备感知到有人前来，灯光渐次亮起，Peter瑟瑟发抖，去浴室放了热水准备洗个澡，想起多少次跟Tony在这里享受闲暇时光，冬有大雪，他总会在睡前端杯热气腾腾的牛奶给自己，吻吻他的额头，把他当个孩子那样对待。  
Peter贪恋那种宠溺，他知道Tony内心深处不觉得他是孩子，可又很喜欢用这种方式表达爱恋。他会故意在同他说话的时候拔尖一点音调，只为了让自己听上去更像个孩子，Tony随他在身边做淘气古怪的事情，全然不在意他早已过了二十岁，马上就要步入而立之年。

“嗨，你一辈子是我的小朋友，你知道的。”

Peter回过神已经热好了牛奶，他拿着玻璃杯，在白色的液体中似乎能看到什么的影子，似乎又全然看不出任何波澜，那个全世界对他最好的人再也找不到了，他想留在宇宙里搜寻他的身影，可那没有任何意义。端起热牛奶一饮而尽，热气顺着食道滚进五腹六脏，忽地让他从寒冷中舒缓了过来，不再是那种全身僵硬的感觉，而是回到人间的温暖。Peter忽然意识到，他的思绪和身体已经完全恢复了，他回到了这个失去了Tony的世界，而这正是此前他想避免的。  
他并不想回来。  
他已经有十年没有感受过这种情感上的挫败了，猛地被胸中积郁的恐慌错乱、大悲大痛击穿，彻彻底底地醒转，失去挚爱的痛苦像个隐身跟着他的可怕尾随者，露出了狰狞的面孔在他面前挥舞着布满鲜血的爪子。Peter慌张后退，这是他不敢回到世间的原因，这十年他被Tony爱得太好了，苏醒以后以致于不敢看一眼这个属于他们两个的地方。  
他放声大哭，像十几岁的时候的样子，一只手握着那只空了的玻璃杯，杯壁上还挂着乳白色的牛奶残余，热量从身体流向身体各个角落，从脚底到指尖，他回到人间了，悲恸如影随形。  
他蹲在地板上，因为哭嚎的声音太大，几乎喘不过气来，他拼命回忆Tony的模样和声音。  
“你在哪里啊——”  
再也没有人会那样温柔地看着他，眼角的皱纹满是缱绻细腻的爱。这世上或许本就不应该有Tony Stark这样的人在，过去的十年像是个梦一样，因为一杯热牛奶，消失殆尽。  
再也没有人会用舌尖轻触上颚，轻声弹出一个单词，“Kid”，轻巧风趣，爱和从容。  
Peter嚎啕大哭足足有十几分钟，哭到失控满脸皆是泪水，冷静了一会儿洗了个脸回到他和Tony的卧室，长叹一口气揉了揉双眼开始想后面要做什么，葬礼肯定是要办一个，但是在哪里办怎么办是个问题。他想他需要明天回纽约找大家商量一下，随手在房间里转，满眼都是Tony的身影，双人床两侧有两个木制的床头柜，是Peter亲手做的，Tony当年笑说这里面要放他宝贝的东西才行，不许Peter动他的柜子。

“多大人了！难道里面有你过去情人的情书吗？怕我看。”  
“写给我的情书这个柜子放得下？逗我呢，Parker先生。”  
“是是是，给您的情信起码得有两个集装箱来容纳。”  
“实话告诉你吧，这里面都是我发明的情趣用品，准备每一样都用在你身上——喂，怎么跑了！别跑啊，蜘蛛侠，你都二十五了怎么还会被不好意思？”

他打开Tony用的柜子抽屉，第一层里面是香体喷雾、口气清新剂、安全套和润滑剂。Peter无奈地摇头，这一天第一次笑出了声，再打开第二个抽屉，看到里面有个旧的首饰盒，丝绒外壳的颜色都褪浅了些，他知道那是什么，伸手拿起来，坐回床上，一时胸膛里气闷得很。  
Tony不常佩戴他送他的这枚钻石领带夹，偶尔在节日里会郑重地别到领带上，总喜欢请Peter来帮忙，顺势吻他的额间碎发。  
打开首饰盒，那枚领带别针果然在里头，Peter想起May说的，这属于Parker家的人的象征，代表了他们全家欢迎他。这对Tony来说甚至算不上贵重，可他珍视这件首饰，一如他珍视他。  
“我要拿你怎么办呢？”Peter看着首饰盒，有些为难。刚准备先把盒子放回去，发现抽屉里还有张字条。  
打开那张白色的对折信纸，里面是Tony的字：内测有按钮，按一下，是个惊喜。你的TS。  
Peter伸手摸了下抽屉内测，果然摸到一个凸起的圆形按钮，他按了下去，盯着抽屉看，还以为会有个密室门开启，可什么都没有发生。这房子是他和Tony一起造的，密室定然是不可能存在，那么这个按钮……正想着，忽然听到有个声音叫他的名字。  
“你好，Peter，欢迎回家。”  
Peter僵化了一般愣在当场，这是Tony的声音，诙谐风趣，轻快洒脱。他捂住嘴，转过身，眼泪不受控制往下流，看到了3D投影的人工智能。  
“我是Tony Stark的人工智能，我叫Tony，是他取的名字，我将会成为你的生活助理专家。Tony说如果有一天你打开这个抽屉，那一定是因为他已经离开人世。他说你不准他录遗言或者写什么背伤的信函，但是他不放心你，他希望我能够在生活上帮到你——你是非常强大的超级英雄，这个他知道，可他只是希望你在很少的私人空间里，可以拥有最好的陪伴。”  
Peter无声地哭了一会儿，没办法回话。  
小Tony只有一英尺那么高，他抱着双手：“Peter，你怎么一直哭啊？我以为你见到我会很高兴的。”  
Peter拼命摇头：“你吓死我了。”  
“哦，因为我跟他长得一样？”  
“你们说话的方式有一点不太一样，但是又微妙地相似。”Peter盯着小Tony看，“我为什么需要生活助理呢，我有Cherry了……”  
“Cherry是你的秘书对吗？她没办法二十四小时跟着你，没办法在你家里看着你，帮你提前想到全部的事情。”  
Peter蹲下来，请他不要再说了：“Tony，你是叫这个名字对吗？你也知道Tony Stark去世了是吗？我刚刚接受这件事，你看，这是个问题，因为他不在了，我有很多很多事情要做，我没办法面对你，所以暂时我不能把你带在身边，我会让生活继续下去，但是我没办法面对你，请你先留在这里好吗？”  
“因为我跟他长得一样？”  
“这是一部分原因。”  
“他说你会好起来的。”  
Peter随手挥了一拳，砸在墙上：“我希望直到我明天离开这里，都不用再同你谈论他。”  
小Tony转过淡蓝色的身体，看着墙上的洞：“你可以表达你的想法，可没必要这样。”  
“我很抱歉。”  
“我会安排人来维修的，等你离开这里。”  
Peter衣服都没脱就上了床：“麻烦关灯好吗？我想休息了。”  
“……晚安，Peter。”  
“晚安。”Peter不想叫他的名字。但是留下一个人工智能和自己取一样的名字，这个风格太Tony Stark了，他转过身盯着那个蓝色的小人看，忽然伸出手，“嗨。”  
“嗨。”  
“我是Peter。”  
“我是Tony。”  
Peter侧躺着看他，笑着流眼泪：“你真像他。”  
“他说你会发现我的，如果你发现我的时候就说明……”  
“他死了。”  
“你好像很讨厌我。”  
“因为你不是他。”  
“我没有想过成为他或者取代他。”  
“没有人能，就算你是他创造的也一样。”  
“我得想想办法安慰你，你哭起来……太让人难过了。”  
“让你这个人工智能都跟着一起难过了吗？”  
“Tony说你怕冷又怕疼，遇到伤心的事情会红眼睛，我给你准备了很多眼药水，在隔壁房间，你要不要去拿一下？”  
Peter笑着问他：“你真的是我的生活助手？”  
“是的。”  
“可你不是他。”  
蓝色小人走到Peter面前蹲下，伸手戳了戳他的鼻子：“没有人会是他，如果他不在的话。我想安慰你，只是作为一个人工智能的安慰，要不要走出来得看你自己。Tony不想对你此后的人生和决定做任何干预，你今后何去何从，都是你的决定。他说你比他更明白这一切，从你穿上蜘蛛侠那身连体睡衣开始就是的，正因为这样他才喜欢你和爱你，所以他没有留下任何‘自己’的影像安慰你，那没用。”  
Peter闭上眼睛：“谢谢，我明天就回纽约。”

小Tony坐在Peter肩头：“终于觉得我有点用处了？”  
“你之前也意义非凡。”  
“每年回一次北海道在黑暗里坐在我对面哭一次算意义非凡是吗？”  
“我想他不行吗？”  
“全世界都想他，我知道好多地方都是他的大幅彩绘，你可以找个风景好点的地方，不用在大雪封面的日子来看我。”  
Peter做了个劈下去的动作：“再说就打你了。”  
小Tony耸耸肩：“呵，你舍得就见鬼了。”  
Peter也耸耸肩：“的确不舍得，等我明天就把你换个模样就舍得了。”  
“哈！作弊！你们人类真的很讨厌！哦不，我不讨厌Tony Stark，他是个非常有趣的人。”  
Peter假装要拍他的头：“来吧，让我看看你支持你工作的服务器都在哪里，回到纽约会不会有问题……”  
他们次日返回纽约，圣诞节去了MJ家里，May受节日气氛影响，精神状态都不似前些日子那么令人担忧。圣诞之后Peter带May回到他和Tony过去的大房子里居住，还有人工智能Tony。  
新年前纽约下了大雪，雪停后空气里好像都有冰渣子的味道。城市在雪后放缓了速度，尽管只是假象。Peter收拾家里的圣诞树，把装饰物一样一样取下来，很多是May的珍藏，她是小女孩时喜欢的金色铃铛，嫁给Ben后收集的七彩灯……琳琅满目地挂在绿色圣诞树上，节日后Peter帮她收好每一件，用软纸包好放入盒子中。May坐在沙发上看他，喝着热可可，像是一个平静的冬日午后，落地窗外雪停后出了太阳，日光淘气地落到树的尖顶再滑落到地板上，铺开金色的光，牵扯人的思绪飞远，像是能听到圣诞老人刚刚远去的雪橇车在雪地上疾驰的声音，驯鹿脖子上的铃声作响，星星在日间躲到天幕后玩闹，天使的歌声混入其中，无比安乐。  
Peter转头看May：“就快收拾好了。”  
May没有瞧他，而是看着落地窗外阳台上的落雪：“雪停了。”  
“是的。”  
May似乎在回忆过去的某一天某一件事，目光穿越了落地窗和落雪，缓缓地说：“我现在病得很重了吧？”  
Peter放下手里的东西，走到May身边蹲下，拉着她的手：“怎么忽然问这个？”  
“我知道自己病得很重了，有时候想不起很多事，甚至想不起自己到底在哪一年，我可怜的孩子，你一定担心坏了。”  
Peter把头放到她的膝头：“我没事，我只是担心你。”  
“我刚刚忽然想起来，他说过，他很怕这一天。”  
Peter轻声问：“谁？什么？”  
“Tony，Tony有一次对我说的，他很怕会有这一天。”  
Peter猛地抬头看着May：“嗯？”  
“他说他很怕有这一天，衰老和病入膏肓，你在病榻前焦虑难过，他怕你被困在这种逼仄的情况下，惴惴不安。我现在才知道他是什么意思……”May摸着Peter的脸，“我现在才知道他是什么意思，天。”  
Peter盯着May：“Tony这么跟你说的？”  
“当初他来找我，问我舍不舍得看着你走向他，我说我没办法，我更舍不得看见你难过。你离开他的样子……比我看过的悲剧电影加起来都要难过，Peter，那时候我就知道你真的很爱他，可我不知道他有多爱你，直到有一年圣诞节后，也也是下了大雪，你去厨房给我做热可可了，他端着一杯酒在这个房间告诉我他的噩梦，就是渐渐老去，而你要守在床前。直到这个时候我才发现，剥去超级英雄这层外衣，他和你一样都是世界上最好的人，因为你们付出的爱太纯粹了。Peter，我很抱歉，他不在这里了。”  
“这不是你的错，May，这是我们自己的选择。超级英雄这层外衣对我们都有英雄，我们只是不得不去做，在任何时候都要去做，因为哪怕一件小事都有可能会影响到别人。我和Tony都希望，一点微小的影响都有可能改变一个人的生活，或许他以后会像我们一样对他人伸出手，付出一点善意。至于我们自己，我们彼此，我们尽可能在那十年里表达爱和珍惜了……我从十年前到现在只有一个要求，别让我走出来，我是说从他的‘离去’这件事里走出来。我当然知道我的人生必须继续，蜘蛛侠的人生也必须继续，可我不想忘记他，如果大家都选择走出来，那起码让我一个人留在怀念他的世界里。这样做，好像可以安慰到我自己，好像可以证明我还陪着他。我知道人生得继续，但是有的时候有的事情就是继续不了……”  
May把Peter拉起来紧紧抱住：“这是你的人生，你有选择权。”  
那天晚上Peter梦到了Tony的葬礼，他带着Dummy-E乘坐飞船到太空，选了个很好的位置，能够一眼望到他们蓝色的星球。  
银河护卫队的飞船不远的位置停下，推出了一个红金色的棺材，上面印着Tony的全名“Anthony Edward Stark”，复仇者联盟的飞船在另一侧放出一串小型的反应堆模型，它们连着线，在太空中像是手牵手笨拙飘动的小机器人，牵头的那个有动力，不断向前游走着，圈住那个红金配色的棺材。  
Peter笑着看Dummy：“嗨，速度有点快了，你不觉得吗？”  
Dummy的机械手在控制台上拉了下速度控制，得意地转向Peter摇摆了几下。  
反应堆模型圈住那个棺材后，一个接一个亮起来，那明亮又带给人希冀的蓝，是Tony生前胸口的颜色。  
Peter指着那明晃晃的颜色对Dummy说：“我小时候总觉得那蓝色比太阳还要耀眼，你知道吗？”  
每一个反应堆模型的蓝色都越来越刺目，这场全球直播的葬礼得到了所有人的关注，地球上千千万万的人都在看，太空可以满足所有人关于他的离世的幻想，那里寂静、深邃、遥远、壮阔、陌生和充满未知，那是最适合为他举办一场盛大的告别仪式的地方。  
Peter知道这个仪式结束后，Tony就将真的从他的生活中离去，这就是他离世的最终的证明，他没有办法再去质疑这件事。他只能尽可能让大家一起来帮他，在太空为他释放一个盛大的烟花盛宴。  
他热爱被人关注，又不在意世间诸多琐事。  
反应堆的蓝色渐渐变成夺目腾空的花火，从单纯的明亮的蓝色进化成七彩斑斓交相辉映的火花，每一个反应堆都在激烈爆炸，它们每一个都会变成不同的花朵，有鸢尾的形状，有黄色郁金香的明丽，有白色小雏菊的点缀，更多是不知名的大朵的花和星交织出的一圈又一圈的图腾，最后汇聚到一起变成一个钢铁侠的面甲的形状，每一个人都认得出来。  
Peter对Dummy说：“好了，去吧，他会想要你这么做的，你来做最后这件事。”  
Dummy停顿了一会儿，机械手按下控制面板上一个圆形的按钮。红金配色的棺材瞬间点燃了，这是Stark工业最新的一种材料，燃烧殆尽后对太空没有污染。棺材释放出的火光中似乎有个人影，Peter知道这只是他的想象罢了。  
Peter知道等一切消失，他会回到纽约，孤单一人，就像孤单一个人去往宇宙未知地方的Tony Stark一样。  
他在太空舱里坐下，靠在Dummy的身上，眼泪流下来，滴到地板上，眼前天幕上红色和金色的辉煌光芒比他见过的所有恒星都耀眼。  
Farewell, Tony.


	14. life goes on

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 番外，pwp  
> 设定是PP 25岁那年在战斗中死去又重生，取自漫画616中蜘蛛侠故事《the other》

Tony听到医生对他说“心跳停止”和“抢救无效”后有那么几分钟脑中一片空白，是瞬间真空的错觉，抢救室门外医院狭长的走廊里所有的物品、人物、声音全部消失，他茕茕孑立，站在一片澄澈的水面上，眼前只有无尽的白色。等到醒过神来，Friday不停歇连叫了他几十次“老板”，心脏骤然恢复跳动令他极端不舒服：“我听到了。”  
“你的心跳——”  
“我没事，”Tony仍旧穿着盔甲，他看向坐到角落里放声大哭的May，想要上前安慰她，却又踏不出一步，医院走廊里浓郁的消毒水味道令他恶心，“给Happy和Pepper打电话，跟他们解释一下发生了什么，May在这里需要他们，我先走一步。”  
Friday、医院里医护人员、May、Natasha和其余几个复仇者成员都没意识到Tony这句“先走一步”是什么意思，五秒钟后钢铁侠抱着Peter的尸体冲出了医院走廊的一面玻璃窗，玻璃、窗框碎了一地，还有他一句话。  
“维修账单麻烦寄给我就行。”  
Tony飞回他和Peter的家，通知Friday进行全方面封锁：“禁止任何人和机构打扰我，我需要绝对的安全，除了你之外我不会跟任何人和官方机构对话，如果安保系统被人黑了我就把你捐到麻省理工去——”  
“你这样威胁我也没办法把他救回来。”Friday说完这句后等了很久没有等到Tony的回答，她只好叫了他一声，“老板？”  
“Karen在吗？”  
“你想跟她说说话？”  
Tony把Peter的尸体放到他们卧室里的床上，褪去盔甲，他跪到床边，摸了摸爱人的脸，他看上去只是睡着了。  
“Karen？”  
“他有很多东西留给你，他说如果有一天他先走了，让我一定要告诉你——”Karen被打断了。  
“你能不要告诉我这些吗？我只是想跟你在一个房间里待一会儿。”Tony站起来，Friday很适时地调低房间暗度，卧室里只剩下一盏昏黄的床头灯还亮着，“我很怕同May说话，看她一眼都做不到，Karen，你能明白吗？”  
“……我明白，Stark先生，我是您造的。”  
Tony退到卧室角落的一个单人沙发上坐好，他看着床上已经没有心跳没有呼吸的人，怀疑自己又回到了很多年前的泰坦星，只是这里没有红色的尘土，没有星云拉他起来，只有他、Peter、Karen和Friday。他曾经失去过Peter一次，回忆起来就像是在心口找一条旧的刀痕，再亲手把那条口子扒开，看着血从里面汩汩地涌出，混浊暗红，浓烈醒目，让人心悸。曾经有段时间噩梦里都是那孩子带着哭腔叫他。  
“Stark先生，我不想走。”  
这句话翻来覆去萦绕在耳畔，像有个不止疲惫的家伙不停为他按重播键，刀痕被扒开，血流出来，污得眼前看不清任何东西，包括梦里Peter受惊的表情，他不想走，不想离开自己身边，不想失去生的希望。可他还是被带走了，被Thanos带走一次，被这次战斗再一次带走。他想，到底是哪一次会好过一点，面前浮现出来的是Peter的笑脸，他跑过来拉自己的手，睁圆眼睛说：“我们列个公式，看看哪一次你不那么伤心好吗？有点科学精神啊！”  
Tony松开手，不再心口上流血的那道口子，带着血的手摸上Peter的白得有些惨淡的脸颊，冷得他一缩手，血迹留在上面，触目惊心。  
Peter下意识摸了摸那道血污，倏地从那里开始腐败，他伸出手，望向Tony：“Stark先生，我不想走，救救我，你说过如果我死了，你会觉得责任在你的。”  
少年顷刻间成为一具白骨，只有一道血痕提醒Tony，他刚刚触碰过这具躯壳，他真的见着他化为没有生命的样子。  
时间仿佛失去了衡量标准，Tony在沙发上睡了一会儿，被这个噩梦惊醒后摸了摸自己的脸，有两行泪痕干涸后的触觉，他甚至不知道下一步应该做什么，腿脚发麻，Friday焦虑地唤着他：“老板！”  
“怎么了？有人黑了你的系统吗？”  
“有人来了，他在客厅里……”  
“我提醒过你不要放人进来吧。”  
“是Peter，他在客厅里！”  
Tony承认Friday很少会发出这种惊慌失措的声音，可音调变得令他都觉得有些惊恐，再看一眼床上的人，尸体不知道在何时何地腐败了一样，只剩下半架骨骼和动物蜕皮后的皮囊似的。  
“把客厅的监控录像调出来。”  
Tony看着眼前的画面，手脚慢慢恢复了知觉，他站起来打开房门疾步而出，从没想到卧房距离客厅有这么遥远，环形楼梯都让他急不可耐。  
青年光裸着上身，穿着不知道哪里找来的大短裤，赤着脚坐在客厅的沙发上，Tony无法相信这一切，可还是冲过去把人抱住了。  
“Tony，Tony！”  
“你去哪里了？是你吗？天啊！”Tony捧着他的脸端详，是他的Peter，他澄澈目光的眼睛，左额上断开几截的奇奇怪怪的眉峰，抿成两条线的薄唇，激动时宛若孩子那样拔高的音调。  
“是我！是我，天啊我醒过来就想找你，第一时间跑回家，希望你能在这里……如果你不在，起码我有办法通知Friday。”  
“可他们都说你已经死了，你的尸体甚至还在卧室里的床上……你在医院里，医生告诉我节哀顺变，他们说你的心跳停止了——”  
Peter拔高声音，像十年前那样，一点不似是二十五岁的成年人。“Tony！Tony你先听我说完好吗！”  
“你说。”Tony抱着他坐在沙发上，“Friday，帮我扫描和检测，如果有问题请告诉我。”  
“我被梦魇里的蜘蛛之力缠住了，我知道在你看来我是死于战斗中了，可我没有，我的意识跑到了陌生的地方，你还记得我跟你讲过的那只巨大的蜘蛛吗？我看到它了，它逼我同他搏斗，我知道自己会有面对它的一天，可没想过会变成这样……我花了太多时间才说服自己杀掉它，因为我知道它代表我的力量，或许我杀掉它就会杀掉自己，或许我杀掉它就会失去蜘蛛侠的力量，可如果我不杀掉它，我就永远无法从那个地方逃脱……”  
“老板，一切正常，百分之一百是Peter。”Friday对Tony说。  
“谢谢，谢谢。”Tony吻了吻怀里的人，“别说了，还活着就好。”  
“不，我得说出来，这太可怕了。”Peter颤抖着回吻Tony，“我是突然在你面前消失了吗？你怎么回到家里了？”  
Tony摸着Peter光裸的半身，总担心这具身体会从温热瞬间到冰凉，所以他略略用力，像过去那样习惯性撩拨他，让他从喉咙里发出一些虚弱的动物似的声音，他爱听这个，这个让他能够确信他的Peter还没有死。  
“别这样，你再摸一会儿我就要射了。”Peter张大嘴接受Tony的吻，他能感觉到男人好像非常迫切触碰自己的身体，像过去他们分别了数日不曾抚摸对方那样饥渴。  
“那就射吧。”Tony开始扯他穿的那条裤子，“这哪儿来的？”  
“公园里一个流浪汉送我的，我不能光着屁股回来。”  
“天，有人把你看光了？”Tony的舌尖在下唇上扫了一下，“我得好好跟他谈谈。”  
Peter向后仰，靠在宽敞的沙发上，由着Tony把那条破旧的裤子脱去，阴茎已经翘起贴着小腹，他对这个男人的爱抚没有任何抵抗力，在一起五年了还是这样。“我在那个地方看到了你，死去的你，太可怕了。”  
Tony压在他身上看他：“别怕，我在这里。”  
“我穿着自己做的那身衣服，你还记得吗？你叫我睡衣宝宝，我看到你的尸骸，你还穿着盔甲，这吓坏我了。”  
“我们谈过死亡，彼此的，你不应该怕。”Tony捏着他的下巴，“Peter，看着我，你答应过我会面对我的死亡，正如我答应过你那样。如果做不到，我们在一起毫无意义，这是我们当初——”  
“这是我们当初一致同意的，我记得呢，Tony，可你不能阻止我仍旧怕极了这一天。接受是一码事，害怕是另一码事。我在梦里拼命逃避你的死亡，那没有用，我想做很多事情去遗忘你的死亡，那也没有用，我走到哪里都看见你，我在跟那只蜘蛛搏斗的时候眼前也是你，虽然我知道你没有死，是我短暂离开了人间，到了蜘蛛之力构建的地方，在噩梦里无法苏醒。那只蜘蛛像我噩梦里的一样，利爪、巨大、面目可憎。Bruce说如果我对自己的怀疑少一些，或许就不会产生这么多供给给噩梦的养分……可我是看着Ben被杀死在面前的，到今天我还没有找到过杀人凶手，我也是被迫和父母分开的，神盾局还曾经被九头蛇组织欺骗说我父母是间谍，这些事情太多了，我没办法不产生怀疑。Loki说他很愿意用魔法帮助我忘记这一切，可我怎么能选择遗忘，这是我力量的来源，蜘蛛侠就是这样诞生的——”  
Tony摸着他的勃起，颇有技巧地让那家伙更加精神了几倍：“现在没有噩梦了，只有我。别怕，我在这儿呢。别怀疑自己，你是地球上最强大的人类之一，你已经做了快十年复仇者了，你拯救过皇后区、纽约甚至还有地球。”  
Peter吻了吻他下巴上的胡茬，心头一痛，瞬间不能呼吸的样子，缓了几秒钟，左脸颊上滑过一滴泪：“那不是梦，是你和我总有一天要面对的现实。”  
Tony知道他说的不是“自我怀疑”，而是“迟早有一天要面对的生离死别”，他心惊肉跳，松开爱抚他勃起的手，低头用胡茬蹭了蹭Peter的脸，Peter总说喜欢被他胡子轻轻刮着的感觉，这让他安心。青年满脸潮红，眼睛湿漉漉的，  
“至少现在你回来了，我也在这里。”  
Peter像是被自己说出口的未来会有这么一天的现实吓到，下意识抓着Tony不放：“我没办法不害怕，就像我没办法不爱你。”  
“我知道，我都知道。”Tony用力跟他略分开一点，看着他说，“你看，我刚刚以为你死了，我也吓坏了，你怎么不来安慰我？”  
Peter伸手摸了摸他的脸，碰到之前湿漉漉的泪迹：“我很抱歉，Tony，我想要快点回来，可——”  
Tony钳制住他的下巴，不顾一切迫使他张大嘴接受自己的吻，惊涛骇浪一般激烈的吻。Peter被吻得有些失神，呜咽的声音悉数咽回腹中，同Tony在一起五年，他还是会在性爱过程中被撩到忘乎所以，口中除了淫糜的水声什么都没办法发出，为了避免几分钟后全胜酥软瘫在沙发上被人为所欲为，他开始扯Tony身上的衬衫，扣子全部由于用力过猛弹落一地，两个人谁都没在意，衣服被一件一件丢到地板上，直到他们都赤裸相对。Tony从身下人的唇齿开始攻略，随后舔过他的耳廓，换到脖子侧面，在锁骨上甚至留下了一个明显的牙印，咬得Peter发出羞耻放荡的叫声，他喜欢被Tony粗暴一点对待，劫后重生的不真实感让他觉得或许今天需要更狂野一点才能让两个人恢复理性。  
“上我，现在。”Peter按住准备给他口交的Tony，“我需要你，真的。”他说了心里的恐惧，得到了Tony的慰藉，可那远远不够，或许只有让Tony把他操到失魂落魄，才能有真实的复活的感觉。  
“宝贝，让我去拿润滑剂。”  
“不，我等不及。”Peter拉着Tony的一只手，把三根手指含进嘴里，仔细舔湿每一根，嘴巴每动一下都是挑逗的明示，他几乎是带着哭腔在求男人不要走，“就现在，好吗？可能只有这个办法才能让我忘记死亡这件事，求你了。”  
Tony知道他的身体能承受多少伤痛，知道他的恢复能力有多强大，可即便如此，他知道Peter怕疼怕到受伤后会蜷缩起来，像只小兽一样呜咽叫自己的名字。“会很痛的，你不是怕——”  
“疼痛能让我相信现在是真的。”  
Tony抬起身：“换个姿势？”  
Peter知道他想让自己趴在沙发上，摇头拒绝：“我想看着你。”说罢他抬起双腿架到Tony肩头，“就这样，你知道我柔韧性多好，我做得到。”  
Tony把湿润过的手指探进他体内，在Peter的催促之下尽量快了很多，第三根手指插入的时候他听到青年痛得忍不住大声喘息，这喘息声让他硬得像石头一样，作为人类原始欲望中狂放的一面在朝他招手，引诱他做一些可能会伤害伴侣的事情。  
“可以了。”Peter坚定地说。  
Tony扶着阴茎插入了他的后穴，几乎没有给Peter什么喘息的机会，直接捅到了最深处，他太了解他的身体了，这样的突然让Peter差点晕过去，他和Tony都很清楚，如果不是他这样强大的身体素质，这样剧烈的动作会撕裂他的肌肉。  
“痛吗？”Tony摸了摸他的额头，那里已经全是汗滴。  
“痛，太痛了。”Peter几乎是折成两段的姿势，他勾着Tony的脖子，想要吻他，可男人没有理会，只有不断的抽插，每次都会顶到他敏感的地方，刺激他大声叫出来，像是索求无度的发情动物。他能感觉到Tony硬挺的形状，那家伙随着他的叫声起伏有节奏地抽插，甬道里每一处褶皱都快被抚平了，求之不得的刺激令他的呻吟长而撩人，被Tony紧紧地用手臂弯住了后背，愉悦使得他不自觉向后仰，肩颈整个伸展开来，漂亮的肌肉群舒展开来，随着呼吸起伏。  
Tony吻去他脸上的汗水和泪水：“你知道自己像祭台上的祭品吗？”  
“过于放荡的祭品？”  
“不，你对我来说一直是个介于天使和人类之间的物种，我很难定义你到底属于天堂还是我。”Tony没有停下来过，肉体碰撞的声音和Peter的呻吟声在宽敞的客厅里忽高忽低，“Friday说你回来了，是你本人，可我真的很难相信这一切。”  
Peter已经被操弄得意识模糊，听到这句话强撑着回了一句：“太深了，Tony，我受不了了。”  
“小老虎，”Tony轻轻唤他，用的是很多年前的亲昵称呼，“别摸你自己，让我把你操到射出来，让我确定是你回来了。”  
Peter已经无力再说话，只能点点头，他叫得嗓子接近沙哑，Tony从很久之前就向他证明过在床上折腾他，根本不需要超能力。现在被男人疯狂地撞击，倒是有一点让他接受回到人间的真实。  
Tony看着Peter最后已经被他逼近崩溃，他知道自己抽插的动作力度有多大，知道Peter体内被这样大力蹂躏到了明天会有多酸痛难过，但他控制不了自己，正如他所说的那样，两个人的卧室里还有一句残骸在，蜘蛛侠此时却重返人间回到他的怀里。Tony知道自己之后要确认很多事情，包括同奇异博士、Loki还有Bruce联系，如果有必要他会让Peter躺到所有世界顶尖医学设备的检测台上做每一样测试。蜘蛛梦魇和蜘蛛之力让他觉得无法抓住这个人，这太可怕了，尽管之前Peter同他讲过每一个梦境，描述过每一只面目狰狞的蜘蛛，真到这一天来临，还是让Tony的后怕飙升到了顶点。或许是因为泰坦的记忆令人不堪回首，或许是这五年的爱恋陪伴让他的承受力不堪一击，梦痛和现实交错折磨。  
Peter很快抵达了临界点，后穴的疼痛和心理上的负担终于让他溃不成军，Tony粗暴的抽插让他怀疑自己被当成了玩物，尽管他从没说过这种话。他说Friday已经确认是他回来了，可Tony仍旧有那么一点将信将疑。他的Tony总有怀疑精神，对什么都是这样，何况对生死攸关的大事。他这样想着，连自己都不能确认自己是真的活了过来，反而愈发忐忑不安，把自己逼到了死路上，泪水不受控制滚落，身体不受控制酥软，生死那一条线究竟有没有跨过来，像把悬挂在头顶的利刃，随时会插到他眼前的美梦中，让他惊醒。这样折磨自己，Peter终于被Tony蹂躏到失声痛哭后先射了出来，刚刚复活的他体力没有恢复，倒在沙发上喘息了一会儿才缓过来。他知道Tony还没有射精，男人的阴茎在他的穴口反复摩擦软肉，换了个方式撩拨他，呼唤他重新回到这场肉欲的派对中。  
“痛吗？”  
Peter点点头：“我觉得你快顶到我的内脏了。”  
“怕吗？”  
他看着男人深色的眼眸，那里有他最喜欢的神采，此时全部被欲望之火替代了。“怕，你说我的尸体在哪里？”  
“别想了。”Tony吻他的头顶，吻他的额头，吻他的鼻尖，最后是他的嘴唇，身体的记忆比头脑更忠实，他们过去缠绵的动人时刻每一分每一秒都在眼前闪现。Tony能感觉到怀里的人比过去颤抖得更令他心碎，“你看你的身体还记得我，记得被我插入的感觉，记得被我欺负到哭是什么样子，Peter，想我吗？”  
“想到我没办法控制这种害怕。”Peter缓缓地说，“想到我怕这一切都是假的。”  
Tony看着他，他在自己眼里仍旧是个孩子，尽管他二十五岁了，他目光里的那种天真是与生俱来的，从没有被任何阴暗和龃龉湮灭的。“我想我得给你点什么，让你相信这一切都是真的。”  
“你的怀疑——”  
“先放开它，我的怀疑压不过我的欲望——相信你还活着的欲望。”Tony很平静地说了实话。  
Peter的战栗被这句话安抚到逐渐消失，他搂住Tony的脖子：“那我得先帮你射出来。”他让他抽离开自己的身体，逼着Tony躺倒在沙发上，跪在他两腿之间，低头先吻上泛着蓝光的反应堆。Tony叹口气，随他去做想做的事情，他知道Peter对反应堆的蓝色光芒有怪癖一样的迷恋——不同于普通人，很多人会惧怕他脱下上衣后胸口的那一块发亮的蓝，尤其是在黑暗的空间里。Peter不一样，他曾经小声在自己耳边念着多么喜欢这种蓝色的光，那像是他噩梦里的太阳的光芒一样。青年用手刺激Tony的胸口凸起，甚至用力捏得男人喊疼。  
“嘿，轻点。”  
“我很抱歉，让你再经历一次这个，我太抱歉了。”Peter趴在Tony胸口，低声诉说，“我知道你一定非常难过，我真的不想看到你难过。天啊，五年前我对自己发誓来着，一定不让家人为我难过……”  
Tony总担心他哭到喘不过来气，伸手安抚他的背部：“没事了，没事了。我也吓坏过你一次，还记得吗？我把自己和Thanos关进空间宝石的事情？”  
“你为什么把我的尸体带回家？”  
“你怕冷，医院的停尸房特别冷。”Tony迟疑了半晌才说出口，“有点可笑是吗？你已经‘死’了，我还怕你会冷。”  
“没有，我的确怕冷，谢谢你把我带回来。我想这大概是为什么我会第一时间选择回家找你的关系……”说罢Peter毫不犹豫地向下挪了一点位置，用嘴含住了Tony的勃起。  
Tony看着青年，知道他早就不是第一次同自己做爱的新手，他所有取悦自己的方式都是同他学的，用他的话说就是“跟技术最过硬的大师”学到的。Peter口腔的湿热感比寻常人更高，或许想到在另一个超级英雄身上攻城拔地总给人一种附加的刺激。他慢慢把自己的性器官吞咽下去，舌头在口腔空间里卷曲再轻弹，撩拨他，这一招非常好用，蜘蛛侠身体对静电有惊人的控制力，只要他想就可以用手指撬开一块振金金属制成的防盗门，强行分解钢铁侠的盔甲也是可以的。所以他有时候会把这个小技巧用在吸吮他的勃起上，这让Tony无法自拔，想到Peter正在用超能力从柱身根部开始舔舐，到顶端忽然用力，收缩脸颊，吸吮得他忘乎所以，缓慢吞吐后再从底部开始……Tony承认如果不是早就领教过这招，如果不是他强大的自控力，被Peter如法炮制三个回合就要泄出来，现在他只想尽可能去感受这种刺激，他伸出手扯住爱人的卷发，指尖按摩他的头顶，同样撩拨得青年不断呻吟，只是声音全部被憋回了喉咙里，Tony开始代替他引领性事的节奏，不断挺腰插入他的喉咙深处，让Peter把主动权交还回来。  
“好了，这个技巧是我帮你开发出来的，我确信你百分之三百是我的Peter，绝不会是别人。”  
Peter没办法讲话，只能发出呜咽和呻吟声，Tony这次是真的有点粗暴了，他的头皮被扯得很痛，口腔被撑开到最大，喉咙深处有男人的性器官不断插入，如此强烈的刺激让他费了很大力气才能控制自己不要干咳出来，他闭上眼睛就有生理泪水不断流出，想不要哭得这么频繁可又想起Tony爱惨了让他在做爱的时候哭。  
Tony在感知到爆发之前坐起来，脸贴着他的脸，轻声说：“小家伙，你表现得也太浪了吧。”随后吻了吻他的眼角，“我喜欢你这样，等下记得把我舔干净一点。”  
Peter艰难地点头，一分钟后感知到Tony在他口腔里剧烈地射精，他等到男人逐渐平静下来才做了吞咽动作，依着他的吩咐把性器官舔得干干净净后擦了把嘴，重新趴回Tony的胸前，用手指点着反应堆，一点一点。  
Tony和他都累极了，他们轻吻了彼此，Peter忽然想起什么，挣扎着站了起来，他让Tony别动：“我去倒杯水，你要吗？”  
“天，我有点过了是吗？你的声音——”  
“我有点哑了，我知道，”Peter笑着说，“没事，我去倒水。”  
Tony点点头由着他去了，Peter离开客厅后没有先去厨房，他掉头走向楼梯，沿着旋转楼梯走到卧室门口，犹豫了几秒钟还是推开了门，果然一眼看到了床上的骸骨。Peter倒吸一口气，拼命要自己冷静下来，做了思想斗争后走到床边，看着那具只剩下白骨和松弛的蜕皮一般的尸体吗，伸手摸向曾经属于自己身体的左手无名指，取下了一枚戒指。那是Tony五年前为他戴上的，戒指被捏在手心里，冰凉的感觉。Peter不敢久留，快速走出房间，扭头看了一眼自己的“尸骨”，低声说：“我必须回来，我回来了，他需要我。”  
如果再来一次，他还是会逼迫自己杀死蜘蛛之力的那只蜘蛛，扼杀这个梦里的死亡，涅槃重生一次。  
他必须要自己继续走下去，陪在Tony身边，他没办法想象自己死去的世界是什么样子的。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 到这里，heal the dust这个故事我想说的就全部结束啦。  
> 这个故事从18年开始到现在终于写完了，其实有很多黑暗的部分我还是收住了没有写，挠头，大概还是对PP不舍得下太狠的手。  
> 在另一个番外里我很干脆地选择让Tony像A4那样牺牲自己拯救世界，这是我所喜欢的超级英雄的一面，死亡是退休的唯一选择。  
> 爱有很多种表达方式，生活和幻想都不只是需要在一起，分开有时候也是一部分。  
> 我的故事里，他们永远最爱彼此，无论生死。  
> 谢谢大家长久以来的支持，我们下一个故事见^^


End file.
